Lo que fuimos
by Sg91
Summary: Tras un extraño fenómeno, los ciudadanos de Ecuestria se ven transportados a un mundo vacío y olvidado, donde antes los humanos eran la raza predominante. Más detalles dentro, después del primer capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Inhabitado**

Twilight se despertó, aún sin comprender del todo lo que había pasado. Estaba siendo un día como otro cualquiera; había amanecido normalmente, había ido a comprar el pan, como todos los días, había estado hablando un rato con Applejack en el mercado, que es uno de los momentos con los que se suele encontrar con ella, y luego se había vuelto a la biblioteca, puesto que tenía un trabajo pendiente. Al poco rato de ponerse a redactar las primeras líneas, notó que algo no iba bien; miró por una ventana, descubriendo una luz muy intensa colándose por todas las demás de la biblioteca. Spike hizo acto de presencia, bastante asustado.

-¡Twilight! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es esa luz?

La intensidad de la misma iba en aumento con cada segundo que pasaba, como si todo lo demás afuera hubiera desaparecido y la intensísima luz se echara sobre ellos para devorarlos; trató de asomarse un poco para ver algo, pero no pudo mirar a la fuente lumínica más de dos segundos sin dejarla temporalmente ciega. Trató de abrir los ojos y pudo percibir como el interior de la biblioteca se iba difuminando ante el blanco imperante, como si éste lo estuviera borrando todo.

-¡Twilight!-oyó exclamar a Spike, muerto de miedo.

Clavó la vista en el suelo, pero éste también estaba siendo engullido por la blancura. En menos de cinco segundos no hubo nada más. Aún con los ojos cerrados podía notar como la luz incidía sobre ella, haciéndola daño. Se hizo un ovillo, sintiendo como el miedo la paralizaba. Y al segundo siguiente, se desmayó.

Y eso era todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento. Se puso en pie, aun con la vista un poco tocada. Esperó un poco hasta recuperarse y abrió los ojos lentamente. Lo que vio la dejó asombrada y también helada. Se encontraba en medio de una alargada biblioteca, en un pasillo abovedado de al menos unos diez metros de largo; a ambos lados se extendían un montón de estanterías llenas de libros, tanto en la planta baja como en la planta alta. Al fondo del todo había unas puertas dobles cerradas, el sitio estaba bastante desolado; vio algunas mesas rotas y tiradas, algunas volcadas y el resto seguía en su sitio. Algunos libros se encontraban desperdigados por el suelo, dándole un triste aspecto al sitio.

-¿Dónde… dónde estoy?-masculló ella, confusa.

En ese momento oyó una voz conocida farfullar.

-¡Twilight!

-¿¡Spike?! ¿¡Dónde estás?!

En ese momento oyó un ruido en el piso de arriba, no muy lejos de allí, y se teletransportó inmediatamente; cerca de donde apareció, había una pila enorme de libros, moviéndose débilmente.

-¡Spike!

Apartó los libros con su magia y el pequeño dragón respiró más tranquilo.

-¡Agh! ¡Menos mal, me quedaba sin aire!-masculló él, aliviado.

Twilight abrazó al dragón, el cual le devolvió el gesto rápidamente.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es este sitio?

-No lo sé… estamos en una biblioteca, pero… no tengo ni idea de donde nos encontramos.

-De repente todo se volvió blanco, y después… nada-recordó él.

-Sí… veamos que hay por aquí, a ver si encontramos algo… o averiguamos qué ha pasado-sugirió ella.

Bajaron al piso inferior por unas estrechas escaleras de caracol que vieron más adelante y se dirigieron hacia las dobles puertas; cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar hasta ellas, vieron algo tirado en el suelo que les llamó poderosamente la atención.

-¿¡qué es eso?!-inquirió Spike.

Se encontraba al lado de una mesa, como si se hubiera caído de ésta; se trataba de una especie de caja blanca muy ancha y abultada, con una ventana negra en el centro. Twilight se acercó y le dio unos toques con su casco, emitiendo un sonido familiar.

-Suena como el cristal…

A su lado había una especie de tabla negra, con una serie de botones con letras blancas estampadas en sus superficies, eran muy pequeños; Spike los estuvo oprimiendo, emitiendo unos ruiditos secos, pero no pasaba nada. Varias cuerdas muy finas y negras, de aspecto suave, se enredaban cerca de esos extraños artilugios.

-¿Qué serán?-inquirió Spike, intrigado.

-No lo sé, pero no pienso gastar tiempo averiguándolo… vamos, tenemos que situarnos.

Salieron por las puertas dobles y se encontraron en lo que parecía un recibidor muy amplio, con el suelo de madera; una alargada mesa se encontraba cerca de la salida y justo delante de ésta, casi oculta en un rincón, una puerta de madera muy brillante se encontraba cerrada. El lugar estaba bastante desolado.

Pero su asombro fue mayúsculo cuando salieron por la puerta principal; ambos acabaron en lo más parecido a una calle, pero no al menos el concepto calle que ellos conocían. El suelo era duro y tenía un extraño tacto, parecía estar hecho de piedra grisácea, al menos una parte de éste. En medio de la "calle", una mayor porción de piedra negra ocupaba casi todo el resto de la misma, con rayas blancas intermitentes pintadas en ésta. A su alrededor se extendía un paisaje urbano a la vista, pero con casas que nunca antes habían visto. Parecían estar hechas de piedra en vez de madera, sus tejados no se veían y no parecían estar hechos de ningún otro material parecido a la paja. Casi todas tenían al menos unos dos o tres pisos, y aunque no llegaban a ser muy altas, tanto a Twilight como a Spike les parecieron enormes.

Entre las casas había una serie de cuerdas negras, sobre todo en las esquinas de los cruces, que sujetaban una especie de caja rectangular amarilla con tres señales de colores a cada lado de la misma. Colgaba justo en el centro del cruce, y se podía ver desde todos los ángulos.

-¿Qué es eso que cuelga ahí?-inquirió Spike, curioso.

-No sé, parece ser una especie de… señal colgante… con colores…

A cada extremo de los dos lados de la calle la piedra se abombaba ligeramente y una serie de rayas blancas trazadas en la piedra negra iban de un lado a otro. También vieron muchas tiendas a lo largo de toda esa calle, algunas abiertas, otras cerradas, pero la mayoría accesibles; no vieron a nadie en ningún momento y el ambiente era muy silencioso, sólo se oía el ruido de los cascos de Twilight sobre la piedra del suelo y el sonido del viento recorriendo las calles con ellos. Un poco más adelante vieron una torre de agua en medio de un terreno entre varias casas de tres pisos, y la piedra negra de la calle continuaba hasta perderse en el horizonte.

Los dos se quedaron quietos por un momento, contemplando el extraño paisaje que se abría ante ellos; en un momento dado, Spike habló.

-Twilight… ¿Dónde estamos?

-No lo sé, Spike… pero desde luego no es Ecuestria…-murmuró ella, visiblemente preocupada.

-¿y qué hacemos? ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para encontrar a los demás si ni quiera sabemos dónde estamos?

-Es fácil… volveremos a la biblioteca y nos documentaremos con todos los libros que hay allí, seguro que podremos averiguar dónde nos encontramos… y qué lugar es este.

Sin decir nada más, ambos volvieron tras sus pasos y regresaron a la biblioteca, donde nada más poner un casco en ella, el cuerno de Twilight comenzó a brillar; inmediatamente después, todas las cosas revueltas y tiradas comenzaron a reordenarse solas.

-Lo primero es poner orden en este desastre, así será imposible guiarse por aquí-habló ella.

-Pero no sabemos si se usa el mismo sistema de ordenación en esta biblioteca…

-Claro que sí, Spike, no hay más que echar un vistazo a las estanterías… por lo que veo están clasificados por materias, así que empezaremos por devolver los libros del suelo a su sitio. Comenzaremos por esta sección de aquí llamada Mecánica…

Entre los dos y con mucho ahínco, consiguieron recolocar todos los libros desperdigados y limpiar un poco todo ese desastre; la magia de Twilight ayudó mucho, reparando las cosas rotas, como algunas partes de las barandillas del piso superior o el busto de lo que parecía ser algo o alguien, o al menos su cabeza.

-Vaya, mira esto, no puede ser la cabeza de un poni…-murmuró Spike, sosteniendo el trozo superior.

-No, desde luego…-asintió ella, sosteniéndolo con su magia antes de recomponerlo.

Las mesas y sillas volvieron a su sitio, las hojas sueltas y en blanco se apilaron en una de ellas y la caja blanca con la ventana negra y la tabla regresaron a la mesa que había al lado de la salida. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, Twilight se dijo.

-Vale, esto ya está, pero voy a necesitar pluma y tinta para tomar notas…

-Voy a ver si encuentro algo por aquí-se ofreció Spike.

Estuvo rebuscando por los cajones de algunas mesas, pero no encontró nada; fue un momento a la larga mesa del recibidor y al poco rato volvió con algo muy parecido a la pluma.

-¡Twilight, he encontrado algo parecido, pero es muy extraño!

-¿Qué es eso?

-No lo sé, estaba en uno de los cajones de la mesa de fuera, había más como ese…

Twilight lo cogió con su magia y lo estudió atentamente; parecía estar hecho de un material duro y resistente, era transparente, aunque en su interior había una especie de cilindro hueco con algo negro en su interior. Acababa en una punta redondeada y de color dorado, aunque vio que Spike llevaba algo más en la mano.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?

-Lo llevaba puesto, parece ser la protección de la punta…

Dicho objeto tenía forma cónica, era de color azul y poseía una extensión de igual color que lo alargaba un poco más; había un pequeño hueco por el que cabía la punta del objeto cilíndrico, Twilight se la puso por un momento y vio que encajaba perfectamente. Lo quitó de nuevo, pero había una pregunta que no dejaba de hacerse; tenia forma de pluma pero ¿cómo podía hacer para escribir si no tenía tinta con que mojarlo? Aunque el color oscuro de su interior la daba un extraño presentimiento. Cogió uno de los papeles en blanco y pasó la punta por él; no parecía funcionar, pero lo siguió intentando, rayando el papel, hasta que al final lo consiguió. Spike lanzó una exclamación de asombro.

-¡Escribe! ¡Es la tinta, lo que yo pensaba! Vaya, pero esto es… es… fabuloso, no hace falta mojar…

Trazó varias líneas en el papel, la tinta era de color azul, lo que la dejó más asombrada aún; sólo conocía la tinta negra y roja, no azul.

-Estupendo, ya podemos empezar a documentarnos… veamos que hay por aquí.

Dejando aparte los libros que recolocaron ellos solos, estuvieron mirando por otros temas posibles títulos que les ayudaran a comprender mejor dónde se encontraban. Los dos se dividieron y estuvieron curioseando, la unicornio lavanda vio un título en la sección infantil-juvenil que la llamó la atención.

-_Grandes máquinas del mundo moderno e inventos del futuro_… a ver…

Resultó ser un libro ilustrado a todo color que mostraba, con minuciosos detalles, ingenios que nunca hubiera podido imaginarse ni en todos los días de su vida: enormes barcos de metal que flotaban en el agua, unas máquinas con forma de ave llamadas aviones que volaban por los aires, unos habitáculos con ruedas denominados coches que podían llegar a alcanzar grandes velocidades, ingenios con dos ruedas y pedales llamados bicicletas… y la lista parecía no tener fin, eran tantas cosas que acabaron mareando a Twilight. Pero había algo que no dejaba de repetirse en todas esas descripciones y detalles visuales, y esa era una serie de palabras relacionadas: el hombre, el ser humano, los humanos… El término rondaba por la cabeza de la unicornio constantemente, acordándose de muchas cosas, sobre todo de los cuentos para dormir por parte de su madre o su abuela, o de las viejas leyendas que la contaba la princesa Celestia cuando era pequeña.

-Los humanos… existen. Ellos… construyeron todo esto…-masculló, maravillada.

Aunque una duda le asaltó enseguida; en ningún momento vieron humano alguno cuando salieron fuera. De hecho, el pueblo parecía completamente desierto.

-Entonces… si este es el mundo humano… ¿dónde están?-se preguntó entonces.

En ese momento llegó Spike con otro libro consigo.

-¡Mira Twilight, puede que este libro nos explique más cosas de este mundo!

El libro se titulaba _Historia del mundo: la más completa y actualizada obra histórica de referencia_, de un tal Richard Overy. Twilight lo cogió con su magia y lo abrió por las primeras páginas, encontrándose con lo que parecía un gran mapa de ese mundo a doble página.

-Vaya, mira esto, Spike…

Ante ella se extendían un total de cinco denominados continentes, rodeados por múltiples mares y todos ellos con unas extensiones enormes; éstos eran América, el cual incluía toda América del Norte y Sur, Europa, África, Asia y Oceanía. Según los datos que el libro ofrecía, todos ellos juntos constituían unos 136 millones de kilómetros cuadrados de forma aproximada, lo que dejó a Twilight completamente abrumada.

Por lo que pudo averiguar en otros libros que Spike le trajo, ellos se encontraban en América, concretamente en EEUU, pero no llegó a averiguar mucho más, ni siquiera pudo llegar a descubrir dónde estaban exactamente. Aunque no empezó inmediatamente con el libro de la historia mundial, se lo guardó para más adelante, mientras ojeaba otros libros, sobre todo de biología y anatomía humana, ya que quería saber más cosas sobre los humanos. Puso averiguar que eran bípedos, con dos brazos y dos piernas, caminaban erguidos y se alimentaban de todo, incluso de carne, lo que la dejó un poco fría. Su anatomía era fascinante, sobre todo las manos. De hecho, eso mismo le recordó a cierta poni que una vez le llegó a preguntar si tenía algo acerca de humanos, pero sólo tenía los cuentos para potrillos. Si estuviera allí en ese momento estaría tan emocionada que le daría algo.

Al otro lado de la biblioteca había otras puertas dobles por las que no llegaron a pasar, comprobándolas después; éstas daban a una nueva zona de la biblioteca que, según lo que pudo leer en un manual de biblioteconomía, se denominaba hemeroteca, y contenía principalmente revistas, periódicos y publicaciones semanales. Gracias a los periódicos que allí había, pudieron saber que estaban en un pueblecito del condado de Stephens, Oklahoma, de nombre Central High. El más reciente tenia fecha de 20 de mayo de 2013.

-Vaya, 2013, estaban muy avanzados… nosotros solo estábamos en el 1040…-recordó Spike.

-Sí… aunque vete a saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde ese día hasta ahora… aunque no debe haber sido mucho, ya que este papel no está muy desgastado…-obvió Twilight, observando el amarillento tono que el papel había adquirido.

-Aun así es raro… ¿Qué les habrá pasado a los humanos? Una raza predominante no desaparece así sin más…-supuso Spike, cavilando.

-Lo sé, aunque mira el titular: "Continúan las desapariciones de personas por todo el país, el gobierno decide elevar la alerta a naranja" Debió de pasar algo grave; coge este número, me lo leeré después-pidió ella.

Regresaron a la sala de lectura, donde siguieron documentándose acerca de ese extraño pero fascinante nuevo mundo que se abría ante ellos, aunque no en su mejor momento. En un momento dado, Spike exclamó.

-¡Mira Twilight, es exactamente lo mismo que vimos antes al otro lado de la biblioteca!

La unicornio observó una ilustración en la que aparecía una máquina idéntica a la que vieron antes y ahora se encontraba subida en la mesa del fondo.

-¡Vaya! ¿Qué dice acerca de ella?

-Aquí dice que se llama ordenador, y sirve para organizar y administrar todo tipo de información, desde organizar registros, escribir, leer, y hasta jugar-leyó Spike.

Twilight se quedó anonadada con semejante revelación.

-Uauh… ¿en serio hace todo eso?

-Sí, y eso no es todo, las posibilidades son enormes… aquí dice que se puede programar con él… ¿Qué será eso?

-Ni idea, pero suena interesante…

-Sí, desde luego… oh, vaya, según esto necesita electricidad para funcionar.

-¿Electricidad?

-Sí… parece ser como una fuente de energía, miraré a ver que puedo encontrar.

Spike fue a buscar algo que hablara sobre la electricidad, regresando enseguida con un tomo de quinientas páginas. Leyó su definición y Twilight saltó enseguida.

-¡Ah! ¡Es idéntico a la corriente mágica y las cargas mágicas! ¡Entonces aquí la magia es electricidad! ¡Vaya, qué interesante!

La unicornio lavanda se mostró emocionadísima ante tantos descubrimientos y los dos se enfrascaron aún más, sin darse cuenta apenas que el tiempo pasaba; antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta, ya estaba oscureciendo, y una luz anaranjada muy apagada entraba por las ventanas.

-¡Oh, está anocheciendo!-observó Spike.

-Sí… y encima tengo un hambre terrible… ¿habrá algo de comer por aquí?-inquirió Twilight.

-No, sé, miraremos antes de que oscurezca del todo.

Se llevaron algunos libros, entre ellos el de Historia Mundial y el último periódico también; comprobaron la puerta pequeña que había en el recibidor, y descubrieron unas estrechas escaleras que llevaban hasta un pequeño pero acogedor apartamento, donde todo estaba bastante bien conservado. Vieron cosas de todo tipo, entre ellas una televisión, de la cual habían leído hace poco, y muchos más libros y revistas.

-Aquí debía de vivir el bibliotecario…-supuso Spike.

-Pues ha sido todo un acierto… a ver si encontramos algo comestible-dijo ella, dejando las cosas en la mesita del salón.

Estuvieron buscando por el apartamento, encontrando la cocina y rebuscando en los cajones, pero la mayoría de las cosas que encontraron estaban podridas o totalmente incomestibles; vieron frutas totalmente pasadas, y en cuanto abrieron la nevera, la cual la pudieron identificar gracias a los libros, un hedor insoportable les golpeó en la cara, teniendo que cerrarla enseguida.

-Me… me parece que nos quedamos sin comer, Twilight…-masculló Spike, con arcadas.

-No, espera, aún no hemos mirado ahí…-observó ella, señalando a un pequeño cuartito al lado de la mesa.

Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con un filón; un montón de latas de comida se encontraban apiladas en diferentes baldas, dentro de una pequeña despensa.

-Gracias a Celestia…-suspiró ella.

-¡Vaya, mira, aquí hay fruta envasada! ¡Melocotón en almíbar! ¡Pera endulzada! ¡Manzanas Golden! ¡Y también hay legumbres!-exclamó Spike, con las tripas rugiéndole.

-Tranquilo tragón, coge la fruta por ahora, tendremos que ver lo que podemos comer y lo que no.

Tras ese ligero asalto a la recién descubierta despensa, los dos buscaron un dormitorio y se asentaron en él, era el único del apartamento. Twilight encontró una serie de velas en un armario vacío y usando su magia las estuvo encendiendo para no tener que usar su propia magia constantemente.

Anocheció enseguida y una densa oscuridad se echó sobre Central High, los dos siguieron leyendo a la luz de las velas después de cenar.

-¿Has cerrado la puerta de la biblioteca?-inquirió en un momento dado ella.

-Creo que no… ¿para qué? Somos los únicos en el pueblo…-argumentó él, pasando una página con dejadez.

-Ya, pero aun así…

A pesar de su argumento, Twilight fue a cerrar la puerta, pero antes de hacerlo contempló la calle; no se veía absolutamente nada, no había luna, cosa que la extrañó, lo que le recordó que tendría que leer cosas sobre astronomía también. La oscuridad era abrumadora, incluso asustaba, lo que la dio más motivos para cerrar la puerta. Otra cosa que era bastante densa era el silencio; un silencio sepulcral reinaba en el pueblo, y si no fuera por ellos, sería total. Notó entonces un escalofrió recorriéndola el lomo, percatándose de la situación.

-Estamos solos… completamente solos…

No sabían ni donde estaban los demás, ni si volverían a verlos; sus amigas, la princesa Celestia, sus padres, su hermano… todos los ponis que conocía y apreciaba…

-Oh, dulce Celestia…-musitó, sintiendo un miedo atroz envolviéndola y unas ganas terribles de llorar.

Aseguró la puerta y subió arriba, volviendo con Spike; volverle a ver la calmó un poco más y dio gracias al cielo por aparecer allí con él. Si lo hubiera hecho sola, no estaba segura de si lo hubiera podido aguantar.

Estuvieron leyendo un rato más hasta que el sueño les venció, el primero en caer fue Spike; Twilight le quitó el libro de mecánica que estaba leyendo y lo dejó en su mesita de noche. Ella estuvo leyendo un poco más, sobre todo la noticia del periódico.

_Se siguen dando las misteriosas desapariciones de personas por todo el país, mientras que el resto de ciudadanos que aún siguen localizables viven con miedo. De lo que empezó siendo como una posible ola de secuestros, acabó convirtiéndose en poco tiempo en un extraño fenómeno que ni siquiera la policía se podía explicar. Cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, más personas iban desapareciendo, y no solo aquí, sino que en otras partes del globo también desaparecían personas así sin más._

_El presidente ha llamado a la calma, prometiendo más seguridad para evitar que más personas continúen desapareciendo, pero las medidas no parecen contentar a los ciudadanos, los cuales, temerosos de Dios, no se atreven ni a salir a la calle. Pero por lo que hemos podido saber, en otras partes del mundo han llegado a desaparecer familias entras sin siquiera salir de sus casas. Vivimos en tiempos extraños, en los que vivir de por sí ya es todo un riesgo. Si ven algo extraño o saben algo que pueda aclarar esta inexplicable ola de desapariciones, por favor, contacten con la policía inmediatamente._

-Qué extraño… la gente no desaparece así sin más… ¿Qué provocaría algo semejante?-se preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

Fuera lo que fuera, ese extraño fenómeno parecía haberse llevado a los humanos y los había hecho desaparecer de la faz de la tierra; y, sin embargo, allí estaban ellos, en un mundo vacío y abandonado, al que ni siquiera pertenecían. No tenía sentido, lo mirara por donde lo mirara.

-Solo espero volver a encontrar a las demás… por favor, dulce Celestia, no permitas que nos quedemos solos en este triste mundo…-imploró ella en silencio, mientras apagaba las velas son rápidos soplos.

La última llama se extinguió y la oscuridad se echó sobre ellos; Twilight cerró los ojos y trató de ignorarla. Después de varios silenciosos y angustiosos minutos, cayó dormida.

* * *

Y así comienza una idea que ha brotado de mi inquieta cabeza después de admirar los fabulosos dibujos de Smellslikebeer en Deviantart, echadlos un vistazo porque son chapó, si los veis ahora después de haber leído este primer capitulo entenderéis mejor por qué he decidido empezar a escribir esto. El siguiente capítulo estará listo para la semana que viene, he podido escribir este en uno de mis descansos de estudios para los exámenes y estoy aprovechando otro para subirlo. Quizás para el miércoles esté listo. Y nada más, espero que os haya gustado, comentad, dejad reviews y decidme qué os ha parecido. ¡Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Restos**

Rainbow Dash se despertó con un viento seco azotándola la cara; arrugó el ceño y en cuanto abrió los ojos un poco de arena entró en ellos.

-¡Agh, mierda!-masculló.

Apenas recordaba lo que había pasado anteriormente; había estado trabajando, despejando el cielo de nubes, y luego se había estado tomando un descanso. Fue entonces cuando lo vio, ese brillo blanco, extendiéndose hacia todas las direcciones, cegándola y paralizándola. No pudo hacer nada. Y ahora no sabía dónde se encontraba.

-¿Qué es este sitio?-inquirió ella, en cuanto pudo abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Ante ella se abrían kilómetros y kilómetros de extensiones desérticas, pero eso no era lo que más destacaba; lo que la dejó completamente perpleja fue la cantidad de artilugios mecánicos con extrañas formas que se extendían delante de ella. Muchos de éstos se encontraban troceados, algunos enteros, y otros en ruina total; pero todos ellos tenían algo que era común, y es que poseían una forma muy parecida a la de un ave. Tenían grandes alas, morros que la recordaban al pico de un pájaro, una cola rígida y una especie de patas con ruedas con las que se posaban en el suelo; algunos de ellos poseían una especie de aspas, a veces en las alas, otras veces en los picos, incluso había muchos que no tenían. Los tamaños variaban, desde pequeñas aves metálicas hasta enormes gigantes alados, pero para ella todos y cada uno de ellos eran monumentales.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué son estas cosas? ¿Qué está pasando?-masculló ella, extrañada, pero sobre todo asustada.

Tratando de reordenar su mente alzó el vuelo y estuvo volando sobre los restos de esos extraños cuerpos metálicos; la extensión que estos ocupaban era muy grande, tanto que hasta la sorprendió. Mientras los sobrevolaba, iba pensando muy rápidamente.

-A ver, antes de entrar en pánico pensemos ¿Qué diría Twilight en un momento como este? Fácil, pues que buscara una biblioteca… agh, en serio, esta chica… no, a ver, que me desvío, tengo que encontrar un sitio donde me pueda orientar, sí, eso es, un punto de referencia, Applejack me comentó que los usaba para no perderse. Vale, a ver…

Oteó desde el cielo, buscando dicho punto de referencia; ¿Qué forma tenía un punto de referencia?

-Mierda, aquí no hay más que basura con forma de pájaros… espera, allí hay algo, parece una casa-observó ella.

No muy lejos de allí, había una especie de edificio muy grande y muy ancho, con una pequeña casita justo al lado; descendió hasta llegar hasta él, una austera y sosa casa que no parecía estar hecha de madera contrastaba ante la enorme figura de un edificio de piedra grisácea, de aspecto triste y abandonado.

-Vale, ya tengo el punto de referencia ¿y ahora qué?-se preguntó ella.

Se la quedó mirando por un momento, contemplando las posibilidades; quizás hubiera algo dentro que la pudiera explicar dónde estaba. O también podría dar vueltas por ese lugar, esperando encontrar otra cosa aparte de chatarra avícola.

-Ah, al cuerno-masculló ella, entrando en la casa.

La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que no fue ningún problema acceder al interior, el cual constaba de una sola planta, dividida en más habitaciones; nada más entrar un pequeño recibidor la llevaba directamente a una cocina de no más de diez metros cuadrados, donde estaba todo muy ordenadito. Una pequeña puerta llevaba a un salón, algo más amplio, donde había un montón de estanterías con libros, lo que la hizo recordar a Twilight.

-Si esa cerebrito estuviera aquí saltaría de alegría… ¿tendrán las novelas de Daring Do aquí?-se preguntó ella, esperanzada.

Aunque algo que le llamó bastante la atención eran pequeños modelos de esos extraños artefactos con forma de aves colgados del techo, así como una serie de fotografías de los mismos colgadas de las paredes; incluso vio un par de aspas en la pared frontal a mano izquierda al entrar. Varios sofás y un sillón encaraban a una mesita pequeña y una especie de caja muy plana, de color negro y con una especie de cristal de igual color.

-¿Qué es esta cosa?-inquirió ella, dándola unos toquecitos con su casco.

La caja se balanceó un poco y finalmente se quedó quieta.

-Aburrido-sentenció ella, ignorándola.

Una mesa más alta y grande ocupaba el otro extremo del salón, con varias sillas en torno a ella; justo al lado, una puerta daba al único dormitorio, donde tan solo había una pequeña cama y un estrecho armario vacío. Una segunda puerta al lado de la de la habitación daba a un diminuto baño. Y eso era todo.

-Aquí no hay nada…

Quiso coger y largarse de allí, pero algo la dijo que no lo hiciese; alzó el vuelo para llegar a las estanterías más altas, echando un vistazo a los libros, y vio un título que la llamó la atención.

-_Historia de la aviación, _de David G. Simons… espero que sea bueno-murmuró ella, cogiéndolo con sus cascos.

Se tumbó en uno de los sofás y se puso a leer; la primera frase con la que empezaba la atrapó. Hablaba de como la especie humana había deseado desde siglos poder volar. Recordó entonces a esos humanos de los que el libro hablaba, sobre todo de los cuentos que su madre la contaba antes de dormir. Al principio creyó que esa línea estaba mal, ya que ella sabia y con certeza que los humanos no existían. Pero en las próximas páginas tuvo que cambiar de parecer, ya que vio un montón de imágenes y fotografías de humanos, unos seres bípedos que se mantenían erguidos sobre dos patas y con unos largos brazos y piernas. A primera vista la parecían bastante raros, pero en cuanto vio lo que eran capaces de hacer, se quedó maravillada; de máquinas rudimentarias, habían pasado a construir con sus propias manos cosas tan grandes como las que vio antes. Y todo por tratar de volar, algo que para ella era tan natural como caminar.

Desde las primeras máquinas diseñadas por Leonardo Da Vinci, pasando por los globos y dirigibles del S XIX que ella ya conocía, pero que igualmente la asombraron, hasta la era de los primeros aviones con los hermanos Wright como punto de inflexión, todo la dejó pasmada y no pudo dejar de sentir admiración por unos seres tan persistentes como ella misma. A pesar de no tener alas, habían intentado por todos los medios de volar, aunque fuera de forma artificial, ya que eran las maquinas las que volaban por ellos. Pero ese tesón, esa insistencia, esas ganas de sentir el aire en la cara calaron hondo en la pegaso cian. De alguna forma, sintió el mismo anhelo, y llegó a comprender a los humanos.

De hecho, llegó a leer una frase dicha por el propio Wilbur Wright que la dio más motivos para admirarlos.

_Es posible volar sin motores, pero no sin conocimiento y habilidad. Considero que es esto algo afortunado, para el hombre, por causa de su mayor intelecto, ya que es más razonable la esperanza de igualar a los pájaros en conocimiento, que igualar a la naturaleza en la perfección de su maquinaria._

-Sé lo que se siente, hermano…-masculló ella, en voz baja.

Cuando ella era una pequeña pegaso que todavía no sabía volar y ni levantaba dos palmos de las nubes, podía sentir esa necesidad, ese deseo por desplegar sus alas por primera vez y volar como los más livianos pájaros, imitarles, e ir con ellos. Esa sensación tan especial no era solo exclusiva de los pegasos, incluso parecía que los humanos eran un poco como los pegasos. No podía sentirse más identificada.

Y, por supuesto, vio más humanos que marcaron todo un hito en la historia de la aviación; se quedó con el nombre de Amelia Earheart, la cual batió un montón de records y llegó a viajar por todo el mundo sobre la línea ecuatorial. Y no solo por ser mujer, sino porque le gustó su actitud, sobre todo en una carta que llegó a enviar a su esposo en la que decía:

_Quiero que sepas que soy muy consciente de los riesgos... Lo hago porque lo quiero hacer. Las mujeres deben tratar de hacer las cosas tal como los hombres lo han hecho. Y cuando fallen, su fracaso no debe ser sino un reto para otras._

-Qué gran razón, hermana… seguiste tu sueño, como yo…-masculló ella, emocionada.

Desafortunadamente, Amelia desapareció durante uno de sus viajes y se la consideró muerta tras una búsqueda infructuosa.

Y así, casi sin darse cuenta, pasó el tiempo, sumergiéndose en el libro y volviéndose una cerebrito. Se olvidó de comer, se olvidó de todo, tan solo siguió leyendo. La luz afuera comenzó a apagarse y eso la hizo reaccionar.

-Ah… ¿ya está anocheciendo? ¿Qué hora es?-inquirió ella.

Había un reloj en la cocina, pero no parecía funcionar; afuera, el metal de los aviones reflejaba la luz anaranjada del atardecer. Salió un momento para comprobar la posición del sol y vio que ya se estaba ocultando tras el horizonte; subió un poco más alto y observó que a su alrededor tan solo había un profundo desierto que parecía extenderse kilómetros y kilómetros sin acabar siquiera.

-Estoy en medio de la nada… ¡ey! ¡Un Lockheed C-141 Starlifter! ¡Y está entero! ¡Oh, tengo que verlo más de cerca!-masculló ella, al identificarlo desde arriba.

Y es que el libro estaba lleno de imágenes y fotos antiguas de diferentes aviones, desde los más clásicos hasta los más modernos, pasando por los militares, que fueron los que más la gustaron. El modelo se conservaba del todo intacto, aunque se notaba que ya tenía sus años, el fuselaje estaba bastante corroído y ajado; pudo entrar en su interior y estuvo en la cabina, donde la mayoría de los botones y mandos seguían en su sitio, pero bastante desgastados. Estuvo dando una vuelta rápida por todo el lugar, identificando bastantes aviones, entre ellos viejos fumigadores Stearman, avionetas de acrobacias, aviones comerciales, antiguos biplanos de entrenamiento e incluso de caza de tipo Mustang… Había de todo.

Pero el día se acababa y Rainbow volvió a la casa; en cuanto puso las patas en el suelo, pudo comprobar por si misma algo que andaba notando en el estómago desde hacía poco rato.

-Me muero de hambre… espero que haya algo comestible aquí…

Estuvo buscando por los cajones de la cocina, pero todos estaba vacíos y no había nada, ni una mísera migaja de pan. Pero se percató enseguida de una trampilla en el extremo posterior de la cocina, justo debajo de una silla. La apartó y trató de abrirla sujetando la arandela con sus cascos, pero no hubo manera; pensó en usar los dientes, pero prefirió no arriesgarse demasiado. Probó entonces con otra cosa, estuvo rebuscando por la parte de atrás de la casa, en el exterior, hasta encontrar una cuerda lo suficientemente larga y resistente; pasó un extremo por la arandela asiendo el otro con los dientes y tras eso, tiró. Tuvo que alzar el vuelo momentáneamente, ya que la trampilla se abría hacia arriba. Lo que vio a continuación la dejó extasiada; una pequeña y estrecha despensa subterránea se encontraba hasta arriba de comida enlatada.

-¡Genial! ¡Y también hay agua!-exclamó, al ver las botellas.

Tenía tanta hambre que ya le daba igual lo que se comiera con tal de acallar los rugidos de su estómago; había fruta, legumbres, verduras y, para su desgracia, carne, la cual soltó con asco. No se esperaba que los humanos comiesen carne, pero trató de ignorar ese hecho. Comió hasta hartarse, no había mucha comida pero tenía suficiente como para una semana y media, si lo racionaba bien. Ya casi había oscurecido y los últimos retazos de luz comenzaron a alzarse, la pegaso cian buscó algo que le sirviera como fuente de luz y consiguió localizar unas cuantas velas en el salón. Encenderlas fue lo más complicado, pero al final con un poco de insistencia, dos trozos de cristal y mucho cuidado, consiguió una primera llama, con la que encendió todas las demás.

La noche se echó sobre el desierto y una densa oscuridad cubrió de negro los aviones, pero Rainbow tenía sus velas y siguió leyendo hasta que el sueño la venció; cerró el libro añadiendo una marca y luego se recostó en la cama. Apagó las velas y cerró los ojos, pero al cabo de unos pocos minutos los abrió, pensando en algo que no se había percatado hasta ese momento. No se oía nada, absolutamente nada. Y la negrura parecía echarse sobre ella para devorarla. Miró por la ventana y vio que no había luna, lo que la asustó aún más; además, un frio imperante comenzó a notarse, como si antes lo hubiera estado ignorando. Se levantó de golpe y fue a tientas por la casa, tratando de salir de allí y chocándose con casi todo; finalmente consiguió abrir la puerta principal y trató de respirar aire fresco, pero aun así la siguió sintiendo. Una sensación de soledad terrible que se acrecentaba hasta cuotas insospechadas gracias a la tremenda oscuridad.

-No… no… no quiero estar sola… ¡Twilight! ¡Applejack, Rarity!-gritó ella, tratando de liberar esa presión en el pecho.

Su voz resonó como un trueno por todo el lugar, e incluso hizo eco más allá. Eso la asustó aún más de lo que ya estaba, mezclándose el miedo con ese fuerte sentimiento de soledad. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero no pudo evitar llorar como una potrilla. No sabía qué iba a pasar, ni como había acabado allí, ni si volvería a ver a sus amigas, a las cuales comenzaba a echar desesperadamente de menos. En ese momento recordó las palabras que Twilight siempre la decía cuando solía estresarse más de la cuenta.

-Tranquila Rainbow, respira calmadamente, toma aire por la nariz y suéltalo por la boca lentamente.

La pegaso lo hizo, esperando resultados inmediatos, pero eso mismo la hizo seguir recordando.

-No pienses en nada, relájate, deja la mente en blanco y sigue inspirando con suavidad.

Rainbow obedeció y al cabo de unos pocos minutos se sintió mejor.

-Gracias, Twilight…-susurró ella.

Para entonces, sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad reinante y pudo ver un poco mejor las siluetas de los aviones; por un momento le dio la sensación de que la observaban atentamente, como si velaran por ella, y eso la ayudó a sentirse un poco mejor. Se le ocurrió entonces alzar la vista y se quedó maravillada; un cielo plagado de estrellas se abría ante ella en todo su esplendor, cada astro era como un diminuto punto blanco en el cielo y brillaban con mucha intensidad. Le pareció ver una mancha blanquecina en el cielo que lo recorría y la siguió hasta perderla más allá del horizonte.

-Es precioso… ojalá estuvierais aquí, chicas…-pensó ella.

La nocturna visión del cielo estrellado terminó de calmarla del todo, volviendo a notar entonces un frio helador recorriéndola el lomo; se estremeció y se metió de nuevo en la casa, cerrando la puerta a su paso y volviendo a la cama. Se arropó bien, pensando en sus amigas y albergando esperanzas en que quizás, pudiera volver a verlas. Desde la pequeña ventana de la habitación, justo encima de la cabecera de la cama, también se podían ver las estrellas. Poco después, se quedó dormida.

* * *

Sí, ya sé que dije que para el miércoles estaría éste capítulo, pero al final he decidido adelantarme. La historia se sigue desarrollando, iré introduciendo los personajes con los que quiero jugar principalmente, pero tranquilos, no voy a usar el mismo esquema siempre. Espero que os haya gustado, comentad, dejad reviews y decidme que os ha parecido. ¡Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Fuera de temporada**

-No… ni se te ocurra acercarte, no… aléjate de mí ¡aléjate de mí!

Rarity se despertó de golpe, saliendo del sueño que la atemorizaba.

-Oh, que sueño más terrible he tenido… menos mal que ha acabado…

Los sucesos anteriores habían condicionado bastante y apenas conseguía ubicarse del todo; recordaba estar en su boutique, preparando los materiales para un nuevo diseño. Su hermana había salido con sus amigas, ya que era sábado, pero ella se había tenido que quedar debido al trabajo atrasado. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos cosiendo, una luz muy brillante comenzó a entrar por las ventanas, cubriéndolo todo de un blanco que la cegó brevemente. Tal fue la impresión que se cayó del susto y se dio tal golpe en la cabeza que acabó KO durante todo el tiempo que duró el fenómeno. Y eso era todo lo que recordaba hasta ese mismo instante.

-Bueno, no sé qué habrá sido eso, pero hay mucho trabajo atrasado y tengo que… seguir... co…

No pudo continuar, puesto que se encontró a sí misma en un lugar completamente distinto; parecía ser una extensa tienda, pero en ese momento estaba tan chocada que no se fijó en nada más.

-Esta no es mi boutique… dónde… ¿dónde estoy?-masculló ella, asustada.

La tienda estaba, en parte, dilapidada; vio unos maniquíes muy extraños, con formas bípedas y que se sostenían en pie como si nada. Eran totalmente blancos e intimidaban bastante. Rarity los sostuvo la mirada y por un momento la dio la sensación de que la observaban fijamente. Salió corriendo de allí y se encontró, de golpe y porrazo, en un lugar que le fue muy complicado de describir y explicar. Por un momento le vino a la cabeza Canterlot, pero la misma idea le producía rechazo; no tenía nada que ver. Altísimas torres se alzaban a su alrededor, tan brillantes como el más pulido rubí, la luz del sol se reflejaba en ellas de una forma intensísima y se extendía hacia todas las direcciones. No todas eran iguales, variaban en tamaño constantemente, pero a pesar de eso la seguían pareciendo gigantescas, nunca en su vida había visto algo tan grande y tan alto.

Otra cosa que le llamó la atención fue la calle, o al menos lo que parecía una calle; el suelo se sentía extraño al tacto con los cascos, un tanto rugoso y duro, muy desagradable para ella. Por otro lado, la disposición misma de la calle también era un tanto insólita, a ambos lados de la misma la piedra era grisácea, mientras que en el centro una piedra negra con rayas blancas pintadas de forma intermitente contrastaba ampliamente. Además, de forma ocasional, había una especie de carros con ruedas negras parados en ciertos puntos que no se solían repetir, de distintos colores y formas.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué es todo esto?-masculló ella, más asustada aún.

Un viento no muy fuerte soplaba desde el este, azotando los pelos de su crin y llevando varios papeles con él; un trozo de papel muy grande llegó a cubrirla la cara y Rarity se lo quito, asqueada.

-¡Agh, malditos papeles!

Pero entonces vio lo que parecía la portada de un periódico, de nombre _The Journal Record_; estaba fechado el 15 de abril de 2013 y el titular rezaba: "Las desapariciones se siguen sucediendo, una cuarta parte de Oklahoma City vacía".

Poco después, el viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza y de golpe y porrazo, se puso a llover con fuerza.

-¡No, mi crin, mi fabulosa crin!-exclamó ella, entrando de nuevo en la tienda.

Una vez dentro, trató de serenarse, ya que se veía muy nerviosa.

-Vale, tranquila Rarity, estás en un lugar extraño, con altas torres brillantes y carros tan grandes como rocas… ¡agh, eso no me tranquiliza!

Dio un golpe en el suelo con una pata, tratando de controlar así sus nervios; inspiró profundamente varias veces hasta que al final lo consiguió.

-Vale, mejor… ahora, voy a intentar averiguar qué es este sitio y por qué estoy aquí.

Estuvo explorando un poco la tienda por dentro; la mayoría de los estantes estaban vacíos pero aún quedaban algunos productos dispersos resultando ser, sobre todo, ropa, lo que la dejó bastante sorprendida. Algunos maniquíes seguían vestidos, mostrando unas camisas y unas ropas con unos tejidos que nunca antes había visto.

-Oh, esto es lana… y esto algodón. Que sedoso… no me esperaba encontrar diseños tan sofisticados en un lugar como este. Me pregunto quién los diseñaría…

Vio que tras el mostrador había una puerta semiabierta y entró por ella; un descansillo precedía a unas estrechas escaleras que subían a un piso superior. En éste, un austero apartamento ocupaba grandes partes del mismo y Rarity lo estuvo explorando un poco. Un primer pasillo atravesaba toda la estancia hasta un amplio salón, donde vio extraños objetos que nunca antes había visto. Eran tantas cosas, y todas a la vez, que tardó en procesar todo lo que veía, aunque su mirada se posó en varias estanterías cerca de una espaciosa mesa, llenas de libros.

-Ah, mira, al menos algo que mínimamente conozco… a ver si hay alguna novela romántica-murmuró ella, haciendo levitar los libros.

Echó un rápido vistazo a todos los títulos que pasaban ante ella, aunque hubo uno que la llamó fuertemente la atención.

-¡Oh, _Historia de la moda_ de Bronwyn Cosgrave! ¡Moda, aquí también existe la moda! Seguro que es interesante-pensó la unicornio, retirando los demás y cogiendo ese con su magia.

Se apartó hasta un sofá, que era un tanto más alto que los que ella conocía, y comenzó a leerlo sin más dilación. Se sumergió en un mundo que le era gratamente familiar, pero a la vez confluían otros elementos nuevos para ella. Y por supuesto, lo primero que más le llamó la atención fueron los humanos, los mismos que eran nombrados casi desde el principio; pudo verlos en imágenes e lustraciones antiguas y modernas. Eran unos seres tan altos como las princesas, bípedos, con largos brazos y piernas. Sabia de ellos puesto que solían ser los protagonistas de numerosos cuentos que su madre la contaba antes de ir a dormir, y de antiguas leyendas que solía leer cuando era joven. Ahora se abría ante ella esa supuesta leyenda, dejándola fascinada en todos los sentidos; y no por su sola apariencia, sino por lo glamurosos y creativos que habían llegado a ser.

Desde los primeros y logrados diseños del antiguo Egipto usando el suave lino, pasando por la lana de Mesopotamia y Oriente Próximo o experimentando con la seda que en Grecia causó tanto furor, Rarity se perdió entre los clásicos, pero atractivos diseños que fueron evolucionando a través de todo el mundo antiguo. Primaban los colores cálidos y vivos, los conjuntos estaban compuestos por varias prendas formando solo una y se diseñaban de acuerdo a la cambiante fisiología humana, buscando la comodidad y la movilidad. Le gustó mucho el aspecto de las túnicas romanas y los shenti egipcianos se veían muy vistosos y cómodos.

A partir del llamado Renacimiento, el concepto de moda se hizo aún más familiar para ella y los diseños comenzaron a variar enormemente, siendo uno de los principales focos de este cambio Francia, con su alta costura característica. Para ella fue el súmmum del estilo y quedó totalmente fascinada con esos diseños tan bellos y puntillosos en cuanto a detalles se refería, muy cercanos a su línea, aunque comprobó un tanto extrañada que los humanos apenas usaban joyas en sus vestidos, por no decir ninguna.

Encajes engalanados hasta la última punta, cosidos totalmente rematados y perfectos, combinaciones exquisitas de colores y formas o diseños minuciosamente preparados eran de los tantos elementos que caracterizaban a esta línea de moda, que se elevaba hasta alcanzar la categoría de arte en estado puro, precisamente lo que más le gustaba a la unicornio blanca. De entre todos los diseñadores sobre los que llegó a leer y ver, le gustó especialmente el mejor de su clase, el francés Pierre Balmain, el cual era de los que se encargaba de vestir a la actriz Ruth Ford, de entre otras tantas. Pero le gustó él especialmente sobre todo por su concepción de la moda, ya que llegó a leer una frase suya que decía: "_La creación de moda es la arquitectura del movimiento_".

-Que gran razón, querido… eras todo un artista, me encanta…-masculló ella, danzando entre sus más conocidos diseños ilustrados en el libro.

El día se le pasó volando, pero la lectura no lo ocupó todo; en cuanto vio que había amainado, salió a dar una vuelta para explorar un poco ese nuevo lugar y descubrir donde se encontraba. La calle mojada contrastaba ampliamente con su aspecto anterior y ahora caminar por ella no era tan desagradable como antes. Sus cascos resonaban en la piedra y chapoteaban de vez en cuando debido al agua que los empapaba, pero los charcos más grandes los evitaba rápidamente, toda azorada. Las calles eran largas y sinuosas, muy anchas y con todas esas altas torres rodeándola constantemente; era un tanto estresante, pero caminando todo recto por una calle colindante a la que estaba ella llegó hasta un pequeño y cuco parque justo al lado de un sucio rio. Según un cartel que llegó a ver se llamaba Wheeler Park, y el rio que lo encaraba era el Oklahoma, el mismo nombre de la ciudad en la que se encontraba. Pudo comprobarlo al encontrar una especie de caseta pequeña donde había un montón de periódicos y productos de todo tipo, desde pequeños juguetes, hasta gominolas y cosas para comer. Los dulces parecían estar en mal estado, pero algunas cosas que estaban envasadas parecían conservarse bien; probó lo que parecían unos frutos secos salados y condimentados llamados kikos que la gustaron bastante, tenían un sabor un tanto extraño al principio, pero estaban crujientes y la sensación era muy curiosa. Los periódicos que allí había la ayudaron a situarse del todo, de hecho la mayoría eran números atrasados del mismo periódico que la llegó a "golpear" en la cara esa misma mañana.

El parque tenía un paseo que discurría justo al lado del cauce del rio y permitía una vista de la ciudad bastante amplia, aunque no del todo; se podían ver las altas torres de la ciudad mucho más allá, en dirección norte, mientras que al sur se extendían muchas más, menos altas que las otras, pero igualmente grandes.

-Es un mundo tan extraño, pero tan interesante también… aunque ¿a dónde habrán ido los humanos? Según el periódico habían desaparecido, pero... ¿se puede desaparecer así sin más?

La cabeza de Rarity era una jaula de grillos, y en ese momento pasaban demasiadas cosas por ella; antes de que se pudiera percatar, estaba atardeciendo y un color anaranjado teñía las brillantes superficies de las torres. Regresó tras sus pasos hasta el apartamento, volviendo a tiempo antes de anochecer. Los kikos la habían matado el gusanillo hacía tiempo, pero ahora tenía hambre, por lo que estuvo buscando algo comestible en la cocina, encontrando un generoso suministro de comida enlatada en una austera despensa. El tiempo pasó muy rápido, la noche se echó sobre Oklahoma, y tuvo que encontrar alguna fuente de luz que no fuera su propio cuerno para no acabar con dolor de cabeza permanente. Encontró una serie de velas guardadas en un armario de la habitación principal y con una en alto mediante su magia, fue a buscar agua a la cocina.

-Antes me pareció ver unas botellas en la despensa, el maíz me ha dado sed-pensó ella.

Pasó al lado de una puerta blanca, empotrada en la pared, pero fue en ese momento en el que reparó en ello; un trozo de papel se encontraba fijado a una especie de piedra negra, la cual se encontraba pegada a la suave superficie de la misma. Lo cogió y vio que se trataba de un dibujo. Por cómo era lo debía de haber dibujado una niña humana, puesto que aparecía en ella una serie de garabatos con figura humanoide, cada uno identificado con una serie de indicaciones escritas. Un "papá" con letras grandes estaba escrito al lado de un enorme monigote con cuerpo de palillo; al lado, con el mismo esquema, la madre de la familia, y justo al lado, la hija pequeña. Estaban rodeados de un paisaje campestre, con un sonriente sol y flores. Le pareció un dibujo encantador, y no pudo evitar recordar aquel que le hizo su hermana el mismo día en el que se pelearon. Una lágrima salpicó el papel y se descubrió a si misma ahogada en un mar de lágrimas.

-Oh, Sweetie Belle…-musitó, tragándose las lágrimas.

No sabía nada de nadie, ni de su hermana, ni de sus padres, ni de sus amigas, ni nada de nada. Tan solo estaba ella en Oklahoma, totalmente sola.

En un intento de serenarse, dejó el dibujo donde estaba, tomó un poco de agua y volvió a la cama, donde se encontraba leyendo a la luz de las velas; trató de despistarse un poco con los diseños de la segunda mitad del S XX, pero aun así ese sentimiento no la abandonó en ningún momento. Siguió ahí, rondando por su cabeza. Leyó un poco más hasta que al final el cansancio la venció; apagó las velas, sumiéndose el cuarto en una penetrante oscuridad y un denso silencio que venía de afuera. Fue entonces cuando Rarity no pudo más y se desahogó a gusto, llorando todo lo que pudo y dejando escapar toda esa impotencia que sentía; pensó en todas sus amigas, en su hermana y en todos los ponis con los que llegó a empatizar de alguna u otra forma. No sabía si los volvería a ver, ella esperaba que sí, prefería mantener esa esperanza, pero tampoco podía estar segura de ello. Y eso era lo que más la dolía.

Sus sollozos continuaron hasta que al final cayó rendida; afuera, la oscuridad más completa asolaba la ciudad.

* * *

Bueno, seguimos con las chicas, puedo decir que la siguiente será Pinkie Pie; aunque para la semana que viene me voy a ir a Denia de vacaciones y puede que me retrase un poco con las actualizaciones, pero tranquilos que seguiré escribiendo. Y nada más, espero que os haya gustado, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Agridulce**

-¿Sabes cómo se llaman estos grandes bollos dulces, con mucho azúcar por encima y rellenos de crema? ¡Bombas!

Pinkie Pie se despertó lentamente, como si una legión de bombas de crema hubiera estallado cerca de donde ella estaba; apenas recordaba los sucesos anteriores, aunque ligeros retazos le venían a la mente. Ella en la pastelería. Los Cake ocupados con un encargo muy grande. Muchas toneladas de harina y un buen repertorio de huevos para acompañar. Un pegaso y un unicornio llorando…

-Ya está, todo está bien, ya está…

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, como si tuviera miedo de quedarse ciega; se había acordado de esa luz tan brillante que se colaba por las ventanas y por un momento pensó que la iba a deslumbrar. Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no podría, porque ya no estaba allí. En su lugar, un frio y solitario horno panadero, mucho más grande que el suyo, se alzaba ante ella en medio de una desolada cocina.

-¡Ah, los pedidos de las ocho!-exclamó ella, preocupada.

Aunque pareciera una poni un tanto caótica, tenía muy bien organizados los pedidos, y se acordaba muy bien de todos y cada uno de ellos, incluyendo quien se lo había encargado y para qué hora.

-¡Las tortas de Lyra y Bon Bon! ¡La tarta de calabaza de la señora Jelly! ¡Y los crocantis del doctor Horse!-masculló, echando a correr hacia la barra para atender a los clientes.

Pero en cuanto salió afuera, se dio cuenta de que había algo que no encajaba; el lugar donde se encontraba no era el saloncito del Sugarcube Corner. El horno que antes vio no era el del Sugarcube Corner. De hecho, no estaba en el Sugarcube Corner.

-¿Dónde estoy?-inquirió ella, esbozando una tonta sonrisita.

Se dio la vuelta, observando de nuevo esa vacía y silenciosa cocina, que nada tenía que ver con la que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver y a usar. Todo se veía solitario y vacío, como si no hubiera nada que hornear ni amasar. Tampoco había con qué. Ya no había harina o huevos. No había nada.

-¿Hola? ¿Señores Cake? ¿Han vuelto?

El silencio la contestó, extendiendo su respuesta interminable; el viento podía oírse desde donde estaba, emitiendo una sola nota.

-¿Rainbow Dash? Si es una de tus bromas he de admitir que te ha salido muy bien… cambiarme todo el Sugarcube Corner, ja, ha sido increíble. Twilight debe de haberte ayudado con su magia de ilusión…-supuso ella, en voz alta.

Pero ninguna de las dos llegó a salir para admitir la broma; de hecho, no parecía una broma, y eso era lo que más la estaba asustando a Pinkie. Todo se veía demasiado real, demasiado vacio, demasiado calmado. Ni siquiera oía los lloros de los gemelos Cake, que mucho antes la estaban taladrando la cabeza constantemente.

-Vale, esto no es divertido, de hecho creo que es espeluznante… ¿dónde está todo el mundo? ¿Por qué no se oye nada?

Salió entonces afuera para encontrarse en un lugar con el que no se esperaba encontrar ni en todos los días de su vida; una especie de pueblo, de clima seco, y aspecto pequeño. Calles lisas y vacías. Ningún solo poni andando cerca. La soledad era el único habitante, aparte de ella. Se dio la vuelta y vio que había salido de una pastelería de nombre Ann's. Todo era demasiado extraño y ambiguo para ella.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Twilight, chicas? Por favor, que alguien conteste…

Pinkie siempre se había considerado una poni alegre y divertida, adicta a la diversión y amante de la compañía; le gustaba estar rodeada de ponis, cuantos más mejor, para conocerlos a todos y cada uno de ellos y así llegar a convertirse en los mejores amigos. No había nada como una buena fiesta y un montón de amigos para rematarlo. Pero en ese mundo extraño y vacio, no había cabida para nada de eso. Y lo que más claro veía, es que estaba sola. Sola en un mundo extraño y desconocido, un mundo en el que ella no encajaba de ninguna otra forma.

-No puede ser… no pueden haberme dejado sola… mis amigas… no…-musitó ella, sintiendo como la tristeza la embargaba.

Notó como un escalofrío la recorría todo su lomo, llegando hasta la crin y desinflándola por completo; comenzó a caminar, sin rumbo fijo, observando el paisaje. El pueblo la recordaba vagamente a Ponyville, aunque muy poco o nada tenía que ver. Calles anchas, de tacto extraño, casas dispersas pero lineales, formas insólitas, elementos que apenas conocía. Un cúmulo de contrariedades y sinsentidos, al menos para ella. El suelo se veía algo mojado y algunos charcos cercanos señalaban que había llovido hace poco. Una serie de papeles arrastrados por el viento, dejaban ver un compendio de palabras a las que ella apenas prestó atención; Tulsa World, personas desaparecidas, o alerta máxima se convirtieron en unos términos extraños y confusos, que para ella no significaban absolutamente nada.

-¡Ey, tú!-exclamó entonces una voz que ella conocía bien.

Pinkie se quedó en el sitio, incapaz de creérselo; no podía ser posible.

-Sí, te estoy hablando a ti… no te hagas la loca, solo estamos tú y yo…

-Déjame en paz…-masculló Pinkie, haciéndose un ovillo.

-Más quisieras… acércate, quiero ver la cara que se te ha puesto.

La poni rosada cerró los ojos, exhalando un fuerte suspiro; hacía tiempo que no hablaba con ella, y daba gracias por ello. Ahora tenía más motivos para quedarse callada. Pero también sabía que no era bueno llevarla la contraria, por lo que se acercó al charco más cercano, donde pudo verla perfectamente. La dedicó una sonrisa cínica, a lo que ella tan solo apartó la mirada.

-Ay, pobrecita Pinkie Pie… sus amigas del alma la han dejado sola…

-Eso no es verdad…

-Oh, claro que sí… si no ¿cómo explicarías tu estancia en un lugar dejado del casco de Celestia, sin ninguna otra compañía que la mía? Deberías estar agradecida…

-Lo que ha pasado no tiene nada que ver… mis amigas nunca me dejarían tirada…

-Claro, como aquella vez también…

-¡Eso es distinto! ¡Oh, como odio ese día!-masculló Pinkie, llevándose los cascos a la cabeza.

-El día en el que empecé a hacerte compañía, deberías estar agradecida…

-¿¡Agradecida?! ¡No sabes tú bien como fue ese día, pensaba que te habías ido para siempre, todo se arregló y recuperé a mis amigas! Pero tú, tú…

A eso, ella se rio divertida.

-Oh, potrilla tonta ¿creías que con eso bastaría para librarte de mí? Te lo he dicho miles de veces, no puedes porque yo soy parte de ti…

Pinkie negó con la cabeza, mirándola con infinito desprecio.

-No… yo no soy tú… tú solo eres un error, un grave error… déjame en paz, desaparece de mi vida…

-Que corta de entendederas eres… yo soy tú, lidia con ello-masculló entonces ella, mirándola fijamente con una mirada espeluznante.

-¡No!-gritó Pinkie, dando un golpe con sus cascos al agua y echando a correr.

-¡Puedes correr, pero no puedes esconderte!-canturreó ella, en lo más hondo de su cabeza.

Pinkie corrió calle abajo, tratando de huir de sí misma; ella sabía en lo más profundo de su ser que tenía razón y que no podía hacer nada por librarse de ella, pero quería creer que había alguna manera de no volverla a ver ni a oír nunca más. Como si alguien hubiese escuchado sus suplicas, no volvió a oírla, ni tampoco a verla en los charcos más cercanos, por lo que se quedó un poco más tranquila.

Estuvo explorando un poco por los alrededores, contemplando el extraño mundo donde se encontraba; en realidad todo le llamaba poderosamente la atención, y tenía ganas de descubrir donde estaba, pero la anterior conversación con ella la había dejado un poco amedrentada y apenas tenía ganas de nada.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, o al menos esa era la sensación de la poni de tierra; el sol estaba en su punto más alto, algunos trozos de nubes decoraban el cielo y un leve viento azotaba débilmente su alisada crin. Una bandera en lo alto de un asta ondeaba lentamente, tenía un diseño curioso, compuesto por rayas blancas y rojas y con un compendio de estrellitas blancas sobre un fondo azul en la esquina superior izquierda. Dicha bandera se repetía en la gran mayoría de las casas que vio y todas se encontraban alzadas.

Vio también cerca de allí lo que parecía un puesto muy grande, con una gran tejavana sobre la que se podía leer Exxon, con las dos equis superpuestas; bajo la tejavana había una serie de postes no muy altos y varios carros muy grandes y de distintos colores se agolpaban frente a estos.

El sol bajó tan pronto que Pinkie creyó que sólo había pasado unos pocos minutos; regresó enseguida a la pastelería, donde estuvo tratando de encontrar algo que le ayudara a entender donde se encontraba, ignorando el incipiente hambre que comenzaba a sentir. Del mostrador hacia atrás no había absolutamente nada, el recibidor de la misma parecía haber sufrido un asalto debido a todas las mesas y sillas desordenadas y en la cocina no quedaba nada con lo que hacer ni un mísero cupcake. Encontró algunos ingredientes dispersos, pero todos estaban en mal estado y olían fatal.

En la trastienda encontró un acceso a un pequeño apartamento donde vio más cosas que le llamaron la atención, sobre todo una foto familiar muy antigua, en blanco y negro; se encontraba tirada en el suelo, y en ésta aparecían cuatro criaturas que supo identificar nada más verlas.

-Un momento, éstos son…

-… humanos, corrientes y molientes-la oyó entonces de nuevo, dentro de su cabeza.

-No te he preguntado a ti… ya sé que son humanos-la espetó Pinkie.

-Sí, los mismos que aparecen en leyendas y mitos de antaño… es curioso, aun así.

Pinkie la volvió a ignorar y dio la vuelta a la foto, viendo entonces algo anotado en la parte de atrás. Ponía: "_Para mi nieta Shannon, para que recuerdes lo que fuimos, lo que somos y lo que seremos. Siempre al pie del cañón. Te quiere tu abuela, Ann Bay"_

-Oh, ya veo, una familia pastelera… que adorable...

Pinkie cerró los ojos, guardándose sus comentarios; no quiso decir nada porque sabía que no serviría de mucho. Sólo quería provocarla. No la daría ese gusto.

-Oh, vamos, no seas tan sosa. Al menos tengo tu compañía…

-Oh, sí, una gran compañía… hasta esa piedra me hace más compañía que tú…-murmuró la poni rosada, observando una debajo de un sillón.

La ventana que había justo delante estaba rota, probablemente por el mismo pedrusco.

-Vaya, qué curioso… me parece que Rocky me dijo lo mismo aquella vez…-murmuró entonces ella, con malicia.

Pinkie frunció el ceño y los labios, dejando escapar un tic involuntario en su ojo derecho.

-Si vieras menuda cara se le puso… hasta Madame le Flour estuvo de acuerdo…

-Cállate.

-Oh, y ya sabes cómo es Sir Lintsalot, siempre comentando con ese tonito tan refinado y remilgado, recalcando que siempre tiene razón…

-Cállate…

-Bueno, y no hablemos del señor Turnip… la alegría de la huerta…

Para entonces, Pinkie se había tendido en el suelo, tapándose las orejas y repitiendo constantemente lo mismo.

-Cállate, cállate, cállate… ¡Cállate!

Abrió los ojos y se encontró mirándose a un espejo; ella le devolvía la mirada con un gesto reprobatorio.

-Desde luego, Pinkie, no sabes decir que no. Por eso es tan fácil influenciarte… ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? ¿Por cuatro chorradas inanimadas a las que tu diste voz y movimiento? No, soy algo más, y lo sabes. Yo soy tú… soy Pinkamena.

Pinkie tan solo miró al suelo, tratando de no pensar en nada y en no escucharla; Pinkamena esbozó una irónica sonrisita y murmuró.

-Ay, las cosas de la vida… por cierto, yo que tú empezaría a buscar algo para comer, ya lo estoy notando…

En cuanto alzó la mirada, una luz anaranjada se colaba por las ventanas y teñía el salón del mismo color; se puso en movimiento enseguida, buscando algo comestible que llevarse a la boca. La cocina del apartamento estaba tan vacía como la de la pastelería y no encontró nada rebuscando entre los cajones.

-Aquí no hay nada…-masculló Pinkie, consternada.

-Hay que fijarse más… la trampilla, debajo de la mesa…-murmuró Pinkamena entonces.

Vio que tenía razón y la movió a un lado para poder abrirla; cogió la arandela con sus cascos y tiró hacia arriba, pero no se abría ni por favor.

-Está cerrada… ¿Qué hago?

-Nada de eso, mira el cerrojo… tiene una extensión.

Una pequeña extensión de hierro sobresalía desde el otro lado del cerrojo; lo apartó y la trampilla se abrió hacia abajo. Pinkamena canturreó, divertida. El interior estaba lleno de comida enlatada, por lo que sus problemas alimentarios se vieron rápidamente subsanados.

Las horas restantes pasaron tan rápido como las anteriores y la luz del sol se fue ocultando para dar paso a la más densa oscuridad; Pinkie buscó algo con lo que alumbrarse, pero para su desgracia no encontró nada y se vio rodeada de tinieblas. Mirando por una ventana, pudo atisbar un ligero brillo en el cielo y vio que se trataba de una delgada y pequeña luna que apenas se parecía a la que ella conocía. Ése era el único y débil foco de luz en medio de una total negrura que la hacía sentir una extraña opresión en el pecho.

-Está muy oscuro…-musitó ella, con miedo.

-Oh, vamos, tampoco es para tanto… las he visto peores-murmuró Pinkamena.

A pesar de que sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad reinante, apenas se podían distinguir bien las cosas a su alrededor y solo se notaban bultos y siluetas oscuras a su alrededor. Yendo a tientas, consiguió encontrar una habitación con una gran cama en ella; se aupó y se hizo un ovillo, tapándose con las mantas. Apenas se había dado cuenta de que hacia frio. Se quedó en silencio durante unos pocos segundos más y, justo después, comenzó a llorar débilmente.

-Estoy sola… mis amigas no están, no he visto a nadie cerca… no quiero estar sola… por favor…

-Bueno, eso de que estás sola es un tanto relativo… estoy yo-comento Pinkamena.

-Tú no cuentas… déjame en paz-la espetó Pinkie.

-Pues claro que cuento, siempre he contado… aunque tú no lo supieras. Ni quisieras. Siempre he estado ahí, Pinkie. Siempre…

-No… déjame en paz, ya has tenido suficiente…

-No quieres darte cuenta de la situación… soy tan real como tú…

-¡No! ¡Tú no eres real, yo soy real, no tú! ¡Y yo no estoy loca!-masculló entonces Pinkie, llorando más fuerte.

-¿Quién ha hablado de locura? ¿Ves como sacas conclusiones precipitadas?

Pinkie volvió a taparse los oídos con sus cascos, llorando por lo bajo y mascullando palabras ininteligibles incluso para ella. En ese momento Pinkamena habló.

-Oh, pobre, pobre Pinkie Pie… es una poni solitaria que pide desesperadamente compañía, cuando ya tiene compañía. Es tan triste…

Fue entonces cuando la poni notó como un casco le acariciaba la crin y reaccionó, sin apenas creérselo; se tocó la cabeza, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que había sido real, y buscó al culpable escudriñando entre la oscuridad.

-¿¡Has sido tú?! No, claro que no… entonces… ¿Quién?

Quiso pensar que igual había sido su imaginación, pero se había notado muy real. Aun así, Pinkamena no volvió a hablar y aprovechó el inciso para cerrar los ojos, no pensar en nada y tratar de dormir. Al cabo de cinco minutos, lo consiguió. La pequeña luna seguía brillando débilmente en lo alto del cielo.

* * *

Bueno, siempre quise explorar un poco la mente de Pinkie Pie y hacer algo interesante con Pinkamena... la soledad siempre golpea con fuerza, y cada una reacciona a su manera. La siguiente será Fluttershy. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Salvaje**

Fluttershy notó como alguien la zarandeaba levemente, despertando de golpe.

-¡Oh! ¡Ah! ¡Mis ojos!-masculló, en voz baja.

Se cubrió por instinto, recordando los sucesos previos; pero enseguida notó que la luz no incidía como antes y separó los cascos de su cara. El día era tan claro como cualquier otro, y se podía oír el piar de los pájaros. Su conejo Ángel estaba con ella, mirándola con una expresión preocupada en su rostro, algo que no veía muy habitualmente en él.

-Oh, Ángel… cielos, ¿Qué ha sido eso?-inquirió ella, cogiéndolo entre sus patas.

Ese día había sido como cualquier otro, se encontraba dando de comer a sus animales cuando, sin previo aviso, una luz muy brillante proveniente de ninguna parte comenzó a extenderse hacia todas las direcciones, cegándola momentáneamente. Apenas pasaron unos pocos segundos entre el fenómeno y su reacción, hasta ese momento. Aunque para su eterna sorpresa, se encontró en un lugar completamente diferente.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es este sitio?

Un extenso bosque de clima templado se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, con un lago cerca de donde ella estaba; la temperatura no era muy alta, y había algo de humedad, aunque no demasiada. Ángel se revolvió en sus patas y soltó varios chillidos que solo ella entendía.

-¿Cómo? ¿Que aparecimos aquí de repente?

El animal asintió, consternado y un tanto molesto.

-Oh, ya veo… lo siento Ángel, era yo quien tenía la comida. La solté porque me asusté…

Pero sus disculpas no amedrentaron al conejo, el cual le dio la espalda de forma brusca.

-Lo siento… mira, aquí cerca hay un lago, vamos a beber un poco de agua ¿te parece?

El conejo se mostró indiferente, pero al ver que la pegaso se movía, al final fue tras ella; una vez en la orilla, los dos se inclinaron para beber un poco. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, una bandada de patos echó a volar cerca de ellos y Fluttershy se les quedó mirando, fascinada.

-Oh, que patos más majestuosos… mira como vuelan…-murmuró ella.

El conejo apenas prestó atención a las aves.

Una vez saciada su sed, continuaron caminando por aquel extraño sitio del que nada sabían, para tratar de averiguar al menos donde estaban; la fauna y flora era bastante variada, vio de todo, desde castores, pequeños mamíferos, aves como cigüeñas o águilas y hasta peces varios en el lago.

Un poco más adelante, encontraron lo que parecía una señal de indicación muy grande, en la que aparecía el mapa del sitio; leyó su contenido en voz alta.

-"Bienvenidos al parque estatal de San Angelo, por favor respeten las normas en todo momento. Prohibido hacer hogueras en temporada de verano. Propiedad del Departamento de Parques y Vida Silvestre de Texas" Oh, vaya, para ser como una especie de zona protegida… aunque no me suena de nada eso de Texas… ¿será un reino?

En ese momento, el conejo bajó de su grupa de un salto y salió corriendo hacia un punto en concreto.

-¡Ángel, espera!-exclamó ella, en voz muy baja.

Echó a volar tras él, yendo tras sus pasos, hasta encontrarle en una situación que la preocupó; una manada de lobos se encontraba rodeando al conejo con cara de pocos amigos. Dichos lobos no se parecían en nada a los que ella conocía, sus ojos no dejaban ver nada más que furia y hambre; gruñían desesperados, sin quitar la vista de Ángel. Fluttershy tragó saliva y trató de hablar con ellos.

-Ah, eh… hola, pequeños lobos… veo que estáis un poco nerviosos ¿por qué no tratamos de calmarnos y ser amigos? Estoy segura que entre todos podremos encontrar algo para comer…

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, ninguno de los animales se dignó en escucharla; estaban centrados en Ángel, el cual estaba hecho un ovillo en el centro, muerto de miedo.

-¿Por qué no me escuchan? Si siempre consigo que me escuchen…-pensó ella, chocada,

Uno de ellos rascó el suelo con su pata y bajó la cabeza, signo evidente de que iba a atacar; la cara de Fluttershy dibujó una mueca de horror. Iban a hacer daño a Ángel. Jamás había visto tanta agresividad en un animal.

-¿Qué les pasa a estos lobos?-masculló ella, horrorizada.

Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, sopesando posibilidades; si no se movía ya, atacarían y harían pedazos al conejo. Y eso no podía permitirlo. No, no podía. Fue entonces cuando se movió y se puso de escudo entre el animalito y los lobos, mirándoles fijamente y sacando un poco de valor.

-¡No, no dejaré que hagáis daño a mi pequeño Ángel! ¡Monstruos desalmados!

El lobo que bajó la cabeza clavó la vista en ella, gruñéndola y ladrándola con fuerza; Fluttershy trataba de entenderle, pero por alguna razón no podía. Apenas podía oír gruñidos fieros y salvajes, ininteligibles y carentes de sentido.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Suficiente! ¡Tienes que calmarte, háblame! ¿Por qué no me hablas?-lo intentó de nuevo.

El lobo elevó un poco la cabeza y Fluttershy albergó una esperanza; alzó un casco hacia él, con intenciones de acariciarlo, mientras que le decía palabras suaves y tranquilizadoras.

-Ya, ya está… no pasa nada, ya está. No tenéis por qué atacar… eres un buen lobo. Buen lobo… tranquilo…

El resto de lobos estaban igual de alerta, esperando algún movimiento por parte de su compañero. Fluttershy no apartaba la vista de los ojos del lobo, el cual parecía haberse calmado momentáneamente. Fue entonces cuando vio que llevaba un collar y eso la hizo relajarse un poco más. Estaba a un palmo de tocarle cuando, de repente, el animal se apartó y cambió su cara, mostrando sus afilados colmillos; Fluttershy apenas pudo reaccionar y vio que flexionaba sus patas para saltar sobre ella. Sintió entonces un miedo atroz invadiéndola y paralizándola, sin poder hacer nada.

Pero en ese momento, una mancha blanca zumbó en el aire, golpeando al lobo en el hocico y dejándolo estupefacto momentáneamente; Ángel había saltado sobre él, dándole una oportunidad a Fluttershy.

-En ese caso no me dejas más opción…-masculló ella.

Cerró los ojos brevemente y, cuando los abrió, fijó una penetrante mirada en él; sus pupilas se dilataron a la vez y sus iris no reflejaron ninguna luz. No pestañeó, no se movió, tan solo fijó su mirada en él sin romper el contacto visual en ningún momento. Esperaba que con eso se amilanara y desistiese de atacar. Pero nada la había preparado para lo que pasó a continuación.

Ignorando su desaprobadora mirada, el lobo se preparó para saltar de nuevo.

-Mi mirada… no funciona…-musitó la pegaso, incrédula.

Su única arma, y a la que solo recurría como último recurso, había fallado; en ese momento sí que vio justificable quedarse paralizada debido al miedo. Pero Ángel tampoco tenía intención de ser atacado, por lo que volvió a arremeter contra el lobo, antes de soltar un fuerte chillido que hizo reaccionar a Fluttershy.

-Ah… ¡Ángel!

Al segundo siguiente, las zarpas del lobo se movieron rápidamente, silbando en el aire y cortándolo finamente; el conejo cayó al suelo, sangrando profundamente del pecho.

-No… no… ¡no!-chilló Fluttershy, en voz muy baja.

Fue entonces cuando terminó de reaccionar y voló todo lo rápido que pudo hacia él; recogió al herido animal y elevó el vuelo antes de que el resto de lobos se echaran sobre ella. Gruesos goterones comenzaron a caer de los ojos de la pegaso.

-No, Ángel… ¿por qué… por qué?-lloró ella.

Abajo los lobos la seguían ladrando, pero al ver que no podían llegar hasta ella desistieron y se fueron de allí. Fluttershy miró hacia todos los lados, desesperada, y sin saber bien qué hacer; el conejo necesitaba asistencia inmediata o sino, moriría.

Echó a volar rápidamente, buscando una solución en forma de lo que fuera; en ese momento le pareció ver algo muy alto no muy lejos de allí y voló hasta llegar a lo que parecía una torre de vigilancia de color amarillo. A los pies de ésta, había una cabaña de madera. Aterrizó junto a la puerta y comprobó que estaba abierta; entró como una exhalación y buscó un botiquín o algo que se le pareciera por todo el lugar. Finalmente encontró uno en un pequeño baño, cogió también varias toallas que encontró y tendió a un sangrante Ángel en el suelo.

-Ya está, tranquilo, te vas a poner bien… no me dejes Ángel, por favor, quédate conmigo-musitaba ella echa un mar de lágrimas, mientras preparaba todo.

El contenido del botiquín era muy similar a lo que ella esperaba, aunque se percató de que algunas cosas eran ligeramente distintas, como las botellas o los medicamentos. Pero en ese momento estaba demasiado nerviosa como para fijarse en nada más que en lo que necesitaba, por lo que se centró. La herida sangraba mucho, por lo que primero trató de que coagulara haciendo presión sobre ella y limpiándola un poco; luego la desinfectó con agua oxigenada y la limpió por segunda vez, con mucho cuidado para que no se volviera a abrir. Una vez limpia y coagulada, la vendó para asegurar la herida. En todo momento Ángel apenas se quejó, aunque no pudo dejar escapar algún que otro gemido cuando ella le trataba la herida.

-Lo siento tanto, Ángel… es culpa mía, no debí de dar por sentado que la mirada funcionaria. Yo… lo siento, de verdad… ojalá puedas perdonarme…-musitó Fluttershy, llorando como una magdalena.

El conejo negó con la cabeza y en ese momento dejó caer la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Ángel? ¿¡Ángel?! ¡Ángel!

Acto seguido soltó un ronquido y se acurrucó entre sus patas; la pegaso suspiró, aliviada. Le comprobó la temperatura, asegurándose de que estaba bien, y lo dejó sobre una cama que encontró en una habitación colindante al baño.

Una vez que estuvo más tranquila, recogió las cosas y se lavó los cascos; luego estuvo explorando un poco la cabaña donde se encontraba. Era una cabaña pequeña, de una sola planta y no más de 20 metros cuadrados; había un total de cuatro habitaciones, en las que se incluía cocina, salón-comedor, baño, habitación y un pequeño cuarto trastero justo detrás de la cocina, donde había también un acceso a una despensa subterránea donde encontró un generoso suministro de comida enlatada.

En el salón-comedor había una serie de estanterías repletas de libros y otros objetos decorativos; observó que todos eran de veterinaria, con títulos como _Medicina de animales exóticos_, _Medicina interna en pequeños animales_, _Medicina del perro y el gato_ o _Control del dolor en pequeños animales y mascotas_. Aunque le llamó la atención uno en concreto titulado _Urgencias en veterinaria. Procedimientos y terapéutica_ de Richard Ford y Elisa Mazzaferro.

-Vaya, me pregunto si serán las mismas técnicas que yo conozco… a ver…

Se sumergió entonces en sus páginas, descubriendo mucho más de lo que ella podía esperar; el libro contaba acerca de procedimientos y técnicas para sobrellevar emergencias como la que había tenido hace escasos minutos, con ejemplos claros y aplicados a diferentes especies de animales. Aunque el descubrimiento que más la impresionó fue, sin duda, el de los humanos. De hecho, el libro tenía un prefacio en el que se destacaba la importancia de los mismos en el tratamiento de los animales enfermos, sobre todo de las mascotas, y su deber para con ellos; Fluttershy conocía los mitos y leyendas acerca de los humanos puesto que se los contaron desde pequeña, aunque de una forma ligeramente diferente. Tenía entendido que los humanos eran seres bípedos, arrogantes y egoístas, no amables y bondadosos con los animales. Aunque a pesar de eso, le gustó mucho comprobar que no era así y empezó a verlos con otros ojos. De hecho, llegó a verlos, ya que se incluía en la contraportada las fotos de los autores, un hombre calvo con gafas de mediana edad y una mujer joven y rubia de ojos claros.

Estuvo leyendo un poco más hasta que al final se cansó; Ángel seguía durmiendo, por lo que le dejó allí y salió a dar una vuelta. La torre amarilla que antes vio era bastante alta y desde el puesto de vigilancia en lo más alto se podía ver todo el parque. Tenía unas enormes extensiones, de casi 3000 hectáreas, y al fondo se podía vislumbrar lo que parecía una ciudad de un tamaño considerable. Fluttershy no quería ir más allá, por lo que se limitó a sus alrededores para ver si veía a más animales, aunque preferiría encontrarse con cualquier cosa excepto con esos lobos otra vez.

-Qué raro que esos lobos fueran tan violentos… ningún animal de Ecuestria es violento salvo los del bosque Everfree. Cielos, eso significa que este lugar es como el bosque Everfree… será mejor que no me vaya muy lejos-pensó ella, mirando a su alrededor.

Oteó el horizonte desde los cielos, esperando ver algo más; por varios minutos no percibió nada relevante, pero al poco rato, le pareció ver movimiento al lado de una roca cercana. Voló hacia allí tranquilamente, pero lo que vio la dejó sin aliento; el mismo grupo de lobos se encontraba rodeando a un pequeño cervatillo, el cual se encontraba arrinconado contra la roca, sin posibilidades de escape. Los lobos le gruñían y le enseñaban sus afilados colmillos, con muy malas intenciones. La pegaso amarilla trató de moverse, impedir lo que ella ya se estaba temiendo, pero el lobo con el que antes lidió se movió más rápido. Se tiró a su cuello, sujetándolo con fuerza y desgarrándoselo. El resto de lobos fue tras él, mordiéndole en otras partes del cuerpo, sobre todo en las patas y en el lomo. El pequeño animal se desplomó con un peso muerto, mientras los lobos comenzaban a devorarlo. Fluttershy no pudo más y se alejó de allí, muerta de miedo y deshecha en lágrimas.

-Es horrible… este sitio es horrible…-musitó, casi sin voz.

Tras ver semejante espectáculo no quiso saber nada más del mundo exterior y regresó a la cabaña, donde Ángel seguía durmiendo como un bendito. Las horas pasaron pesadamente, como si no quisieran hacerlo; para Fluttershy se hacían eternas, como si lo que vio condicionara todo lo demás. Realmente lo hizo, pero quería pensar que ese extraño mundo no era siempre así. También quería conocer a los humanos, si es que había, pero la sensación que le daba el sitio era de abandono y soledad total. Y eso también le daba motivos para sentirse triste y depresiva.

Ángel no despertó hasta bien entrada la tarde, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse por el oeste y teñir todo el parque de color naranja; la herida ya estaba curada, pero no convenía que hiciera movimientos brucos, cosa con la que el conejo no estaba de acuerdo.

-Vamos Ángel, no seas así, ahora has de reposar, ha sido una herida muy fea… por favor, no hagas esto más difícil…-murmuró ella.

Pero él negó con la cabeza, un tanto molesto, y con intenciones de torear a su dueña si hacia falta para conseguir su propósito.

-Ángel, te lo digo en serio, no puedes moverte ahora… ¿tienes hambre? ¿Quieres algo de comer?

A eso el conejo no dijo que no y Fluttershy fue a la despensa que antes vio para ver que podía darle; encontró una lata de verduras en conserva y se la llevó.

-Mira, verduritas frescas, seguro que están muy buenas…

Ángel las echó un breve vistazo y las rechazó de seguido, dedicándola una mirada de desprecio; Fluttershy suspiró.

-Que paciencia tengo contigo…

Había veces que le consentía demasiado, pero ella sabia como domarle después de tanto tiempo; tan solo dejó la comida a su lado, mientras iba a buscar otra cosa para ella. Fluttershy comió un poco de maíz y fruta, siendo observado por el animal, el cual le devolvía un gesto inquisitivo.

La noche cayó enseguida, extendiendo una temible oscuridad sobre la cabaña y el parque; Fluttershy buscó algo con lo que alumbrarse, encontrando una especie de farol que se encendía con solo apretar un botón.

-Vaya… que luz más potente…-murmuró ella, sosteniéndolo con sus cascos.

Alumbraba bastante y era suficiente para combatir la densa oscuridad, aunque llegó a ver una pequeña y delgada luna por una de las ventanas; Ángel aun no había tocado las verduras, pero ella sabia que tan solo tenia que esperar. Estuvo leyendo un poco más hasta que el cansancio la venció y se fue a acostar en la cama, al lado de su mascota.

-¿Aún no te has comido eso? ¿No tienes hambre?-inquirió ella.

El conejo tan solo miró para otro lado, ignorándola.

-Muy bien, pues si no quieres… buenas noches, Ángel.

Tras eso, apagó el farol y se quedó dormida enseguida; el conejo se dio la vuelta, como si quisiera comprobar que estaba dormida. Una vez que se aseguró, comenzó a comer con ganas todas las verduras. La débil luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana llegó a iluminar una fugaz sonrisa en la cara de la pegaso. Poco después, Ángel también se durmió con el estomago lleno.

* * *

Qué cabrito el Ángel, es quizás uno de los personajes que menos me gustan; dusfruté como un enano cuando Discord le puteó de lo lindo. Creo que le he captado bien. La siguiente será Applejack, aunque no será el último capítulo introductorio con este estilo, todavia me quedo uno más, luego pasaré a profundizar con la historia y los capítulos serán más largos. Y eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Rústico**

-¿¡Qué diablos?!

Applejack no pudo pensar en otra cosa para clasificar todo lo que pasó, y en menos de un minuto incluso; el día estaba transcurriendo como todos los demás, se había levantado temprano para cosechar las manzanas que vendería esa misma mañana en el mercado de la plaza. Le quedaban algunos árboles que cocear cuando, en ese preciso momento, una luz blanquísima y muy fuerte apareció de ninguna parte, cegándola momentáneamente e inmovilizándola por completo. No le dio tiempo a nada, ni siquiera a llamar a su hermano mayor ni a su abuela.

Ahora se encontraba en medio de un extenso páramo lleno de manzanos en flor, que ni todavía habían madurado.

-No, en serio, esto es demencial… ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? ¿Y dónde estoy?-inquirió ella, en voz alta.

El erial era bastante grande y la recordaba bastante a Sweet Apple Acres, aunque el ambiente era algo más húmedo que de costumbre y los paisajes colindantes no tenían nada que ver con los que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver. Cerca de allí vio una especie de camino de roca grisácea, de aspecto duro y resistente, con un enorme cartel que se podía leer desde donde estaba y en el que ponía: "_Ruta 377. A Brownwood 40 kilómetros. Red de Carreteras federales de Estados Unidos_". Una serie de postes de madera muy largos y altos acababan en una extraña forma de vidrio, y una especie de rama muy fina y negra se extendía de poste a poste, en dirección hacia lo que parecía una ciudad de tamaño considerable que se podía ver a lo lejos.

A mano derecha y pasando varias filas de manzanos, se podía ver una granja muy parecida a la suya, pero apenas tenía algo que ver. Applejack se acercó hasta el cortijo, de al menos dos pisos y bastante grande; las paredes estaban pintadas de rojo, al igual que un granero cercano detrás del mismo, aunque no era el único. Junto a dos graneros más, un poco más al fondo, había una serie de torres muy altas y grandes, de un color gris muy oscuro y que no parecían estar hechas de ningún otro material que ella conociera. Eran bastante brillantes.

-Que me aspen si eso es un silo… aunque… se ve diferente…-murmuró ella, chocada.

Se dirigió al cortijo primero para comprobar varias cosas, entre ellas saber dónde estaba y cómo demonios había acabado en ese lugar. Frente a la puerta principal había una especie de carreta muy grande, con ruedas negras muy pequeñas y un pequeño cubículo con un prominente morro. Detrás había un ancho hueco vacío.

-¿Qué demonios es esta cosa? Parece una carreta pero no se ve como una…

Como no sacaba nada en claro con mirarlo fijamente, desistió y subió las escaleras del porche hasta llegar ante la puerta; una primera puerta enrejada separaba un pequeño descansillo a la principal, fue fácil abrirla, aunque algo extraño para ella.

-¿Dos puertas? ¿Para qué quieren dos puertas?-inquirió ella, en voz alta.

La principal también se abrió enseguida, desembocando en un amplio recibidor, con unas escaleras justo delante que subían al primer piso.

-Eh… ¿hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?-llamó la poni.

Su voz resonó por todo el lugar, sin recibir respuesta alguna. La exploración de la casa fue un tanto ardua, ya que era bastante grande por dentro. La recordó bastante a la suya, aunque no era ni de lejos tan grande; a mano derecha nada más entrar estaba un amplio salón-comedor, con una larga mesa y una chimenea al fondo del todo, con varios sofás y sillones encarándola. A mano izquierda, se encontraba la cocina y una lavandería, aunque no vio ningún balde con el que limpiar la ropa, salvo unas especies de cajas blancas bastante anchas, con una pequeña puerta cilíndrica transparente, donde se podía ver un interior cilíndrico y hueco.

En el primer piso encontró una serie de habitaciones y un par de baños, además de una espaciosa sala del té; el segundo piso resultó ser el desván en sí, aunque quizás fue el desván más grande y espacioso que vio en toda su vida, lleno de trastos que ni siquiera supo identificar en su gran mayoría. Vio lo más parecido a lámparas que se sostenían de pie, cajones, muebles, armarios y otras más cosas más reconocibles para ella. El resto era, sencillamente, inidentificable.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la planta baja, sin haber descubierto gran cosa; además, no había nadie en la casa, estaba completamente desierta.

-Vale, esto comienza a ser un tanto raro… ¿dónde está todo el mundo? Si ni siquiera sé dónde estoy…

Contempló un reloj de pie con el péndulo parado, marcando las doce en punto. Vio entonces, justo al lado, una foto que la llamó poderosamente la atención, y es que lo que aparecía en ella no lo había visto nunca, salvo en cuentos que su abuela la contaba para ir a dormir. Una serie de seres bípedos sin pelo salvo en la cabeza, con largos brazos y piernas, aparecían sonriendo de oreja a oreja, frente al mismo cortijo donde ella estaba. Se encontraba colgada en la pared, pero ella quería verla mejor, por lo que la coceó varias veces hasta que la foto se desprendió; la cogió con sus cascos y la echó un profundo vistazo. Era en color, había en total seis de esas criaturas, una de ellas sostenía un arado en su hombro, y otra de éstas llevaba una hoz en sus manos.

-Creo que sé lo que son… ¿cómo era? ¿Cómo los llamaba la abuela?-masculló Applejack, dándose toques en la cabeza con su casco.

Tras devanarse la cabeza durante varios minutos, al final exclamó.

-¡Humanos! ¡Eso es, humanos! Pero… yo creía que solo eran cuentos de viejas…

Dio la vuelta al marco y vio que había algo escrito en la parte de atrás del mismo, leyéndolo: "_20 de abril de 2013. Familia McAllister. Orgullosos granjeros, fieles americanos. Recuerda quiénes somos, Annie. Te quiere, tu abuelo_"

La dio la vuelta de nuevo y vio a un humano más viejo que los demás, con la cara arrugada y los ojos caídos.

-Ese debe de ser el abuelo… y la tal Annie… quizás fuera su nieta…

Al otro lado de la imagen, una niña de al menos cinco años se escondía tras la pierna de una mujer de mediana edad. Todos ellos se veían felices y despreocupados, como lo sería un granjero como ella.

-Ah, la familia… no hay nada como la familia…-pensó ella, esbozando una sonrisa.

Inspiró profundamente, dejando la foto en una mesita cercana, ya que no podía volver a colgarla.

Salió afuera, dispuesta a explorar toda la granja, cosa que hizo; los graneros estaban llenos de paja recogida perfectamente con formas rectangulares, lo que la dejó bastante asombrada. Ella sabía cómo recoger la paja en forma de balas, pero de la forma que vio ésta paja no sabía cómo se podía realizar; de hecho hasta tenía aristas perfectamente marcadas, como si lo hubieran prensado al milímetro.

En otro de los graneros se encontró con un artefacto muy extraño, con unas ruedas del tamaño de una roca y con una forma muy extraña; aunque lo que más la sorprendió fue que llevaba una especie de arado múltiple enganchado en la parte de atrás. Por un momento pensó en que se trataba una máquina para arar, ya que no entendía otra cosa con ese arado tan grande. Jamás había visto algo así en toda su vida, y el artilugio se le antojaba raro, como si algo le dijera que con él el cosechar se volvía más sencillo. Además, le recordaba a la máquina de sidra de Flim y Flam, los unicornios que trataron de estafarla.

-Esto parece uno de esos engendros mecánicos que sesgan la mano de obra… no, gracias…-murmuró ella en voz alta, alejándose de él.

Cerca del último granero vio los silos y se acercó un poco más para verlos mejor; eran un poco más altos que el cortijo, su superficie era lisa y muy brillante, se acercó todo lo que pudo y tocó uno de ellos. Su tacto era frio y suave, no tenía nada que ver con los silos que ella conocía.

Los dejó estar enseguida y siguió explorando el lugar, encontrando el redil del ganado; la puerta de la verja estaba cerrada, pero un buen toque con sus patas traseras sirvió para abrirla del todo. Desde el acceso pudo ver una serie de bultos tendidos justo en la mitad del terreno, se acercó trotando para llegar enseguida; pero prefirió no haberlo hecho cuando llegó. Una manada de vacas lecheras, de casi veinte individuos, se encontraba tirada en el suelo, todas muertas y en estado de putrefacción; el pestazo era tremendo, un montón de moscas revoloteaban alrededor de la carnada, la cual se notaba que había sido pasto de animales de todo tipo. Applejack contuvo unas arcadas tremendas, apartándose de golpe.

-¡Por el amor de Celestia, qué horror!-masculló ella, aterrada.

Jamás había visto tanto animal muerto junto, la visión era horrible; ¿cómo podían haber dejado morir de esa manera a esos pobres animales? Un ganado como ese daría, a lo sumo, sus buenos litros de leche diarios…

-No puedo estar aquí, he de irme…-pensó Applejack, alejándose del lugar.

Se alejó corriendo de allí y una vez bien lejos tosió un poco, con ganas de vomitar. No podría borrar de su retina semejante espectáculo durante mucho tiempo.

El día pasó muy rápido, casi sin que la poni de tierra se diera cuenta; ella siguió explorando los alrededores, viendo terrenos muy amplios y buenos rodeando la granja, perfectos para el cultivo. Pudo notar enseguida que era una zona muy apropiada para una granja, bajo sus cascos la tierra rezumaba fertilidad, cosa que ella misma podía sentir. Dio varios golpes con sus cascos en la tierra, comprobando la dureza de la misma.

-Sí, desde luego, esta tierra es perfecta… no hace mucho calor, hasta puedo notar cierta humedad en el ambiente que apenas descompensa. Un buen lugar para vivir…-se dijo en voz alta.

Algunos de los manzanos donde ella apareció ya tenían algunas manzanas brotadas, aunque aún estaban algo verdes; aun así, la poni de tierra se preparó, calentando sus patas. Una vez que estuvo lista, se posicionó y, lanzando un grito al más puro estilo vaquero, coceó con gran fuerza el manzano con sus patas traseras. Las ramas se balancearon, pero no cayó ninguna.

-Ah, manzanas peleonas ¿eh? Las que más me gustan…-masculló ella, esbozando una sonrisita retadora.

Repitió la acción varias veces, sin apenas dar margen, hasta que al final cayeron un buen número de éstas.

-Lo que yo decía… manzanas a mí…-murmuró entonces, satisfecha.

Probó una, dándola un pequeño mordisco; como ella ya se esperaba, aún estaban sin madurar, aunque se dejaban degustar.

-No están mal… aunque no son como las mías…-observó ella, dejando escapar un suspiro nostálgico.

Un ligero vientecillo proveniente del este se levantó de repente, meciendo las ramas de los manzanos y la crin de Applejack suavemente; la poni inspiró con fuerza y se tumbó en el césped, dejándose llevar por el momento. Pensó en Ponyville y en sus amigas, en su familia y sus conocidos; el aire llevaba un olor que le era familiar y distante al mismo tiempo, pero que aun así la ayudaba a recordar. Casi era como volver a casa. Pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, la realidad la cayó de nuevo como una losa pesada. Estaba en un lugar desconocido, aparentemente abandonado, y donde alguna vez llegaron a haber humanos, esas extrañas criaturas salidas de cuentos y leyendas. Parecía mentira…

Aunque a pesar de las circunstancias, Applejack tuvo que admitir que el lugar era bonito, y el momento único; la luz anaranjada del atardecer incidía a sus espaldas, bañando a los terrenos de la granja y sus colindancias. El viento traía consigo ese aroma que tanto la gustó, agitando la hierba a su alrededor. Podía oír el piar de los pájaros a lo lejos, y desde donde estaba también podía entrever una ciudad muy al fondo, pero que no estaba muy lejos.

-Ojalá estuvierais aquí, chicas… tendríais que ver esto.

Soltó otro suspiro, dejando pasar el tiempo; la verdad que se estaba muy bien allí.

En cuanto vio que el sol estaba próximo a ponerse, se puso en movimiento y regresó a la casa; la rugían las tripas, por lo que se dirigió a la cocina directamente para buscar algo de comer. Encontró una despensa muy bien camuflada entre la puerta de la lavandería y el pequeño descansillo que había, donde había suficiente comida enlatada para varias semanas. Luego buscó una fuente de luz, encontrando una vieja lámpara de aceite, muy parecida a las que ella solía usar; lo malo era que no tenía aceite.

-Mierda, necesito aceite de quemar… ¿dónde habrá?

Rebuscó por toda la cocina, sin encontrar nada de nada, la mayoría de los cajones estaban vacíos y sin nada a la vista. La búsqueda fue a contrarreloj, ya que el sol hacía rato que se había ocultado y los últimos retazos de luz se escondían tras el horizonte. En el pasillo de detrás del salón-comedor vio una puerta que antes no abrió y se encontró en una estancia pequeña, donde había un montón de estanterías llenas de todo tipo de cosas, aunque la mayoría del espacio lo ocupaba otro de esos grandes carros con cuatro ruedas, aunque era bastante distinto a la especie de carreta que vio afuera. Éste tenía cuatro puertas y era algo más ancho. Pero apenas le prestó atención, ya que andaba buscando el aceite.

Pasando al lado de unas estanterías, vio que en lo más alto había una serie de latas en las que ponía aceite en el lado visible.

-Puede que ese me sirva…-pensó ella.

Usando la misma táctica de antes, coceó la pared varias veces hasta que al final todas las latas cayeron al suelo, haciendo un ruido bastante fuerte; estuvo mirando las etiquetas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Aquí, aceite para quemar…

Se llevó la lata arrastrándola con la cabeza hasta donde dejó la lámpara; con mucha maña y cuidado, llenó la parte inferior de la misma con aceite, sujetando la lata agarrando el asa con los dientes. Luego, con unas cerillas que encontró cuando registraba la cocina, encendió la lámpara. Cuando todo lo demás fallaba, los dientes eran la solución, al menos para la mayoría de las cosas; había veces que los ponis de tierra se veían un tanto limitados en algunas acciones, aunque ella ya estaba del todo acostumbrada. Recordó los largos brazos de los humanos, los cuales acababan en esas extrañas manos con dedos, muy parecidas a las garras de Spike; por un momento pensó que ellos tendrían una gran ventaja, ya que podrían manejar casi cualquier cosa sin mucha dificultad. En cambio, ella tenía que hacer malabares para coger un objeto. Y en el caso de la lámpara, no fue ninguna excepción. Asió el asa de la misma con los dientes y se dirigió hacia arriba, en busca de una habitación vacía; para entonces la luz del sol ya se había extinguido, una penetrante y abrumadora oscuridad se había echado sobre la granja casi sin percatarse de ello. La llama de la lámpara mantenía a raya la negrura.

La habitación de invitados fue la elección de Applejack, aunque pasó antes por la principal, donde había una enorme cama de matrimonio, prefirió la otra por motivos personales; no estaba acostumbrada a dormir en camas tan grandes. Se aupó en lo alto de la cama y movió las sábanas hasta colarse dentro de ellas; se quitó su sombrero y lo dejó en la mesilla, junto con la lámpara aún encendida. Se revolvió un poco, buscando una posición cómoda; las sábanas olían raro, no era un mal olor, pero se la antojó un poco extraño. Una vez que encontró la posición ideal, se inclinó hacia delante un poco y con un solo soplido apagó la lámpara. Una leve luz se podía ver entrando por la ventana, vio que se trataba de una pequeña luna en cuarto creciente, no la había visto hasta ese momento, aunque observó enseguida que no tenía la marca de la yegua en la luna, cosa que la confirmó lo que ya venía pensando desde el principio. No estaba en Ecuestria. Estaba en otro mundo completamente distinto. Y eso la dio motivos para preocuparse aún más.

-Big Mac… Applebloom… abuela… espero que estéis bien…

No sabía nada ni de ellos, ni de sus amigas ni nada de nada. Tampoco sabía por qué estaba ella allí. No sabía nada. Lo único que sabía era que estaba sola; eso era lo único claro que pudo ver en todo lo que duró el día. Y lloró. Lloró lo suficiente como para caer rendida y dormir tranquilamente, bajo el débil brillo de la extraña luna.

* * *

Y una más, las seis ya están introducidas, aunque me queda un capítulo más, como ya os dije; las siguientes son... no, mejor no lo digo, quiero que sea una sorpresa ;) Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Observando**

Luna se despertó tranquilamente, después de una larga noche patrullando por los sueños de sus queridos súbditos. Había sido una noche tranquila, sobre todo para ella, ya que apenas había tenido nada de lo que preocuparse por ellos. Ni una pesadilla a la vista, tan solo sueños normales, algunos divertidos, otros algo más sobrios, incluso algunos subidos de tono; cuando veía uno de esos sueños simplemente se daba la vuelta, respetando la intimidad de sus ponis. Luna sabía que esos sueños eran unos de los tantos que cualquiera podría tener, incluso ella misma. Por eso siempre se alejaba tranquilamente, dejándoles disfrutar. El mundo de los sueños era todo un misterio, incluso para la diosa de la noche.

Pero en ese momento, en un estado de duermevela, pudo notar que había algo que no encajaba, y esa era su cama; de repente esta se había vuelto más pequeña de lo normal y por un momento entreabrió los ojos, observando la pared delantera.

-¡Ah! ¿¡Pero qué?!

Dio un bote tremendo, cayéndose de la pequeña cama donde se encontraba; el cuarto apenas era más grande que la mitad de lo que era el suyo, y todo en su interior era distinto. Luna se levantó de golpe, caminando a trompicones y muy asustada.

-¿¡Dónde estoy, pero esto que es?! No… no… comprendo…

Una puerta tras ella permanecía cerrada, se dio la vuelta y la atravesó, saliendo a un espacio muy grande y ancho, de color blanco y con muchas cosas que ni quiso ni supo saber lo que eran; corrió, muy asustada, llamando a su hermana.

-¡Tia! ¿¡Dónde estás?! ¡Tia!

Corriendo por el amplio corredor, llegó hasta lo que parecía una recepción, con un ancho mostrador igual de blanco; en un cristal, había una especie de dibujo estampado en el que se podía leer: "Bienvenidos al Observatorio Nacional de Kitt Peak".

-¿Observatorio? ¿Qué es todo esto? No entiendo nada… tengo que salir de aquí-masculló Luna, echando a correr hacia la salida, justo delante de ella.

Abrió la puerta con su magia y un fuerte sol la golpeó en la cara nada más salir; en cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la fuente de luz, pudo ver mejor donde se encontraba. El valle era enorme y muy extenso, ella se encontraba en lo alto de una montaña, donde una serie de torres ovaladas muy extrañas se extendían a lo largo de toda la cima de la misma. A sus espaldas, un cartel en lo alto de un edificio no muy alto, indicaba el acceso a la recepción donde antes había estado. Sin querer saber nada más, excepto dónde estaba su hermana, abrió sus alas y echó a volar, para tener mejor vista del sitio; lo cierto era que el lugar era enorme, vio las torres con mejor perspectiva y la llamó la atención su forma de domos. Pero la que más la llamó la atención fue una que tenía forma rectangular y dibujaba una especie de V inacabada que se alzaba desde el suelo.

Como apenas se veía desde tanta altura, bajó un poco y sobrevoló el lugar rápidamente, buscando indicios de su hermana; cerca de la torre que le llamó la atención, la apreció ver una silueta familiar y aminoró un poco la marcha. Fue entonces cuando pudo ver con facilidad a la alicornio blanca.

-¡Celestia!-exclamó ella, con su voz real.

La aludida alzó la mirada y, al verla, su cara cambió drásticamente.

-¡Luna!

Ella bajó en picado como una exhalación, aterrizando sobre ella y dándola un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Oh, Tia, pensaba que no te volvería a ver!-exclamó ella, estrechándola entre sus patas.

-Mi pequeña Luna… estás bien…-masculló Celestia, haciendo lo propio y envolviéndola con sus alas.

Mantuvieron el momento un poco más hasta que al final se separaron, más tranquilas.

-Menos mal… ¿dónde estamos, Tia, qué es este sitio?-inquirió Luna.

-Pues… tengo una vaga idea, aunque no estoy del todo segura…

-¿Qué pasó, por qué estamos aquí? Me desperté hace poco en un sitio oscuro y no recuerdo como llegué allí…

-Es verdad, que tú estabas descansando… era de mañana, me encontraba firmando varias instancias en mi despacho cuando de repente una luz blanquísima se echó sobre Canterlot. No me dio tiempo a nada, ni a actuar, ni a moverme ni nada de nada. En cuanto la luz pasó, me encontré en un despacho muy pequeño, dentro de esa extraña torre-explicó Celestia, señalando a la misma torre que Luna vio desde el aire.

Las dos se miraron por un momento, compartiendo sendas miradas perdidas.

-¿Y tú? ¿Alguna idea de donde estamos?

-Según donde yo estuve, en el Observatorio Nacional de Kitt Peak… no me preguntes más porque no lo sé.

-Ya veo… ¿dónde cae ese sitio?

Luna guio a su hermana de regreso a la recepción del lugar; Celestia observó todo con suma atención, dejándose empapar por el sitio.

-Será mejor que nos separemos, algo me dice que aquí encontraremos las respuestas que buscamos…-propuso poco después.

-Está bien… ¿Qué buscamos exactamente?-inquirió Luna.

-Cualquier cosa que aclare donde estamos… debemos descubrir por qué estamos aquí y el motivo de ese extraño fenómeno que nos llevó hasta este lugar.

Luna se fue por la derecha, mientras que su hermana se perdió en dirección hacia donde ella apareció; unas escaleras la llevaron hasta una planta bastante más grande que la anterior, con un montón de mesas muy juntas las unas con las otras, todas ellas con objetos varios que apenas pudo identificar, aunque observó que en todas se repetía un curioso objeto. Parecía una caja negra, muy fina, con una serie de hilos negros conectados en su parte de atrás; una especie de tablero negro con letras pequeñas y blancas en él descansaba justo delante, junto con lo que parecía un ratón, aunque sólo si se echaba mucha imaginación. Como eso, había lo mismo en todas las mesas.

Aparte de esa sala, había otra donde encontró una serie de sofás encarando otra caja muy fina colgada de la pared, de color negro y bastante más grande que las demás; aunque la llamó la atención una especie de caja mucho más pequeña, introducida en un hueco en un bajito armario. Era negra, casi igual de fina que la que colgaba en la pared, y con un diseño muy curvilíneo y atractivo; la cogió con su magia para verla mejor, dándola vueltas en el aire. En uno de sus lados había una especie de siglas en las que se podía leer PS3, Sony en un costado, y un logo muy pequeño en el que se podía vislumbrar una P y una S superpuestas.

-Curioso artefacto… ¿para que servirá?-se preguntó Luna, interesada en él.

Como no sacaba nada en claro mirándolo fijamente, lo dejó donde estaba; buscaba algo que explicara dónde estaba, y desde luego, esa caja extraña no la iba a ayudar mucho.

Desde donde estaba pasó a otra sala, donde había un suntuoso despacho lleno de estanterías con una serie de libros en ellas.

-¡Libros! ¡Por fin algo que tiene sentido!-exclamó ella, cogiendo varios a la vez con su magia.

Ojeó sus títulos, viendo algunos como _Astronomía, Guía del cielo nocturno_ de Robert Burnham, Alan Dyer y Jeff Kanipe, _Atlas de las estrellas_ de Serge Brunier o _Descubrir el cielo_ de Denis Berthier. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa.

-El cielo… estrellas… un momento, esto es… astronomía...

Alzó la vista y vio un enorme cuadro en la pared frontal, donde se podía ver una enorme y preciosa nebulosa; los ojos de Luna hicieron chiribitas.

-¡Hermana, hermana, tienes que ver esto!-exclamó, echando a correr.

Volvió al recibidor, donde su hermana también volvía con varios libros con ella y una serie de papeles, cuadros y marcos de fotos.

-¡Tia, mira, aquí estudian el cielo, es como la escuela celestial de Canterlot!

-Sí, ya lo he visto… y no solo eso, mira…-añadió ella, mostrándole una serie de fotos enmarcadas.

En éstas aparecían una serie de criaturas bípedas que ella conocía muy bien gracias a las leyendas que tanto había estudiado.

-No puede ser…-masculló entonces.

-Pues lo es… humanos-asintió la alicornio blanca.

Las dos se miraron por un momento, comprendiendo mejor la situación.

-Entonces… existen de verdad. No eran leyendas…

-Sí, o al menos existieron… observa.

La mostró entonces un periódico de nombre Arizona Daily Star, en el cual se podía leer en primera plana y con letras bien grandes: "Aumenta el número de personas desaparecidas; la tercera parte de EEUU, diezmada. El gobierno llama a la calma".

-Algo debió de pasar que provocó que desaparecieran… no sé por qué, pero mi instinto me dice que ese extraño fenómeno que ocurrió en Ecuestria tiene algo que ver.

-¿Y qué sugieres? No tenemos muchas opciones…

-No, aunque es una suerte que hayamos acabado en un lugar así, nos ayudará a entender mejor este sitio… y descubrir lo que les pasó a los humanos. Y puede que, con suerte, regresar a Ecuestria-murmuró Celestia, albergando esperanza en eso.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, mirando todo lo que habían conseguido.

-Entonces… ¿empezamos ya?

-Sí, cuanto antes mejor.

A partir de entonces se pusieron cascos a la obra para averiguar todo lo que pudieran acerca de los humanos y su entorno, para así poder comprender mejor todo lo que las rodeaba; les llevó su buen tiempo, leyendo casi todo lo que tenían a su alcance, empapándose de su cultura perdida, tratando de entender los extraños artefactos que usaban y sus formas de pensar. Luna descubrió que las cajas negras que tanto se repetían en la primera planta eran ordenadores, una especie de dispositivos con los que los humanos gestionaban información, tanto visual como documental. La caja negra algo más grande que colgaba de la pared era una televisión, otro ingenio con el que se podían ver imágenes en movimiento. Aunque no pudo sacar nada en claro sobre qué podría ser la caja negra que había debajo de la televisión, por lo que lo dejó estar.

Por su lado, Celestia descubrió más cosas; los carros que vio afuera eran coches, unos vehículos que los humanos usaban para desplazarse mediante el uso de un motor que los impulsaba. Las torres que coronaban la montaña donde se encontraban eran, para su sorpresa, telescopios; en el que ella estuvo se encontraba el telescopio solar McMath-Pierce, entre los veintitrés que eran en total. Otros que le llamaron la atención fueron el telescopio WIYN, el de más al norte, y el Mayall, situado al este, de cuatro metros de alto.

-Quizás con ellos podamos descubrir alguna forma de volver a Ecuestria…-pensó ella, observando un mapa del observatorio.

El tiempo se las pasó volando, sin si quiera darse cuenta, y para entonces comenzaba a atardecer; se reunieron en las oficinas centrales para poner en común todo lo que habían descubierto, Celestia le comentó a su hermana el visitar alguno de los telescopios.

-Me gustaría ver este, el Mayall, por lo que pude leer es uno de los más grandes y potentes del mundo.

-Me parece bien, así descubrimos como es el cielo en este mundo… por cierto, he intentado subir la luna pero no he podido-comentó Luna.

-Lo sé, yo he tratado de bajar el sol, pero por alguna razón se baja solo… no me extraña, si te soy sincera, aunque es… raro.

-Sí, quizás nuestra magia no haga falta en este mundo… tenemos que mirarlo igualmente.

Salieron afuera, buscaron con la mirada el Mayall y lo vieron al este de allí, con sus cuatro metros de alto se veía desde todos los lados. La puerta al interior estaba cerrada con un candado, pero la magia de Celestia no supuso ningún impedimento; el interior se vislumbró oscuro y un tanto tenebroso, la luz del atardecer venía desde el oeste y apenas alumbraba el interior más allá del descansillo.

-Enciende el cuerno, lo vamos a necesitar-indicó ella a su hermana, haciendo lo propio.

Dos potentes luces surgieron de sus cuernos, alumbrando la gran estancia; desde donde estaban, pudieron ver el telescopio en cuestión, aunque no tenía nada que ver con lo que ellas conocían por telescopio.

-¿Eso es un telescopio?-masculló Luna, anonadada.

-Pues eso parece… es enorme…

Poseía una forma cónica, con una serie de anillos concéntricos alrededor; poseía tres niveles, el inferior era donde se encontraba el ocular por donde se fijaba la vista. El nivel intermedio ocupaba casi todo el cuerpo del armatoste, y el superior lo conformaba el objetivo, un enorme tubo negro que apuntaba a un cerrado techo.

-Tengo entendido que el techo se abre para que el objetivo enfoque… pero ¿cómo podemos abrirlo?-se dijo Celestia en voz alta.

Luna peinó con la mirada la parte superior del techo cóncavo, viendo un objeto que le era familiar.

-Ah, ahí está el motor…

-¿El qué?

-El motor, lo más probable sea que se mueva con él, aunque… no sé si vamos a poder usarlo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Necesitamos energía para que funcione, sin electricidad lo llevamos claro…

-Luna… no he entendido ni una palabra, ilumíname por favor-masculló su hermana.

-Verás, según pude leer, los humanos usaban una fuente energética llamada electricidad para usar la mayoría de los dispositivos electrónicos y mecánicos que crearon… sin ésta, nada o casi nada funciona.

-Pues ya me dirás tú qué hacemos…

La alicornio oscura enfocó con su cuerno las juntas que partían desde el motor, viendo que eran casi como un rail; alzó una ceja, pensando en algo, y agitó las alas, elevándose un poco. Con su magia, desenganchó la cadena del motor de los raíles, liberándolos de su sujeción.

-Listo, creo que no hará falta usarlo… trataremos de moverlo con nuestra magia-anunció entonces.

Al punto, Celestia envolvió todo el domo con su magia, y lo giró hacia un lado, dando resultado; chirriando y gimiendo un poco, la estructura del mismo comenzó a moverse, al tiempo que la portezuela del objetivo se iba abriendo poco a poco. La base que sostenía el enorme telescopio se movió con ella también.

-¡Funciona!

La luz del atardecer se coló por el hueco del objetivo, alumbrando un poco más el interior; Celestia cesó con el giro y la cúpula se paró, con un seco clonc que resonó por toda la montaña.

-Perfecto… vamos a echar un vistazo-sugirió Luna, pegándose al ocular.

Lo que vio la dejó maravillada en todos los sentidos, soltando un respingo; a pesar de que aún era de día, pudo ver perfectamente un cielo plagado de estrellas, además de un planeta rojo, y miles de millones de constelaciones que parecían no tener fin.

-Tia… tienes que ver esto, es impresionante…

Celestia también se pegó al ocular, reaccionando de igual forma que su hermana; las dos se perdieron en la inmensidad del firmamento, dejando pasar el tiempo. Anocheció enseguida, siendo aún mejor, ya que las estrellas se vieron con muchísima más nitidez. Enfocaron a la luna, moviendo el domo para ello sin mucha dificultad, cosa que hicieron muchas más veces durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron escudriñando los cielos. Luna se maravillaba, identificando muchas constelaciones que ella conocía, así como cúmulos estelares, nebulosas y otros elementos sobre los que llegó a leer en todos esos manuales que antes cogió; de las dos era la que más emocionada estaba, aunque Celestia tampoco podía ocultar su asombro ante la enormidad del cosmos.

Una vez que terminaron con él, cerraron entre las dos el domo, regresando a las oficinas centrales.

-¡Ha sido increíble! ¡Y todas esas estrellas, tan similares a las de Ecuestria! ¡Y la luna! ¿¡Viste la luna?! ¡No tenía la marca de la yegua en la luna, pero se veía tan bien!-exclamaba la alicornio, aun excitada.

-Sí, la verdad es que ha sido impresionante… aunque yo tengo hambre ¿y tú?-la cortó su hermana, sonriente.

En ese momento, el estómago de Luna rugió y murmuró, avergonzada.

-Pues… un poquito…

-Venga, vamos a ver si encontramos algo para comer.

Alumbrándose con su mágica luz, registraron las oficinas en busca de algo comestible; por el lado izquierdo, justo por donde Luna no fue, se encontraron con una cafetería en la que apenas encontraron gran cosa, salvo varias latas en conserva el resto de comida que vieron estaba en mal estado.

-Pues no hay mucho donde elegir…

-No… ¿Qué hacemos? Yo tengo hambre… no hemos comido nada en todo el día…-masculló Luna.

Celestia alumbró el lugar, dando una rápida pasada de un lado a otro; en ese momento paró en punto con concreto, posando la mirada entre varias baldosas del suelo.

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió su hermana.

Ella no contestó, tan solo enfocó un poco más y, en ese momento, hizo un poco de magia; al punto, una trampilla camuflada entre las baldosas del suelo se abrió hacia arriba, revelando un interior oculto, el cual daba a una despensa pequeña, pero con comida en conserva para al menos una semana.

-Con esto tendremos para varios días… tendremos que racionarlo bien-murmuró Celestia, sacando algunas cosas.

No fue ningún festín, pero al menos calmaron el hambre. Regresaron después a la sala donde Luna despertó sorpresivamente, donde además de la cama donde apareció, también había otra justo al lado; se llevaron algunos de los libros que antes cogieron y estuvieron leyendo un rato antes de dormir. La luz del cuerno de Luna bajó en intensidad y la alicornio oscura emitió un débil quejido.

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió su hermana.

-Llevo un buen rato con el cuerno brillando, me está dando jaqueca…-masculló ella, molesta.

-Déjalo entonces, ya alumbro yo un poco más-indicó Celestia, aumentando la intensidad de su brillo.

Luna la hizo caso y su cuerno se apagó, pero como había luz de sobra, no se echó en falta, pudiendo leer bien. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, Luna habló.

-Hermana…

-¿Sí?

-¿Crees que podremos volver a Ecuestria?

La alicornio blanca se tomó un momento antes de contestar.

-Pues supongo que sí… tan solo tendremos que averiguar que fue esa luz y replicarla, si es que podemos. Y si no… bueno, ya se verá.

Luna se quedó pensativa un momento, rumiando la situación.

-¿Crees que habrá pasado lo mismo en el resto del reino? Quiero decir… nosotras estamos aquí, pero ¿y los demás?

-Me atrevo a decir que puede que estén por aquí, en alguna parte. Por lo que pude averiguar, estamos en un país llamado Estados Unidos y con una extensión de más de nueve millones de kilómetros cuadrados… sería cuestión de buscar…

-¿¡Buscar?! ¿¡Y lo dices así de fresca?! ¡¿Nueve millones?!-masculló Luna, alucinada.

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

Ante ese argumento, Luna no dijo nada.

-Lo siento, es que…

-No pasa nada, Luna, te entiendo. Yo también estoy preocupada; por Twilight y sus amigas, por Cadance… pero antes de buscar, hemos de entender mejor el mundo que nos rodea. Además, he estado leyendo los periódicos de por aquí, y parece ser que estas desapariciones de humanos no eran incidentes aislados, sino que se sucedían por todo el mundo; algo debió de causar esas desapariciones, pero aún no estoy segura. Es por eso que debemos de investigar todo lo que podamos, familiarizarnos con el nuevo entorno, para así poder encontrar a nuestros ponis y volver a casa.

Ante ese argumento, Luna se quedó callada, sopesando la situación; en ese momento dejó escapar un lánguido bostezo, a lo que Celestia la quitó el libro que sostenía con su magia.

-Bueno, creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy, vamos a dormir…

-Oh, venga ya Tia, no soy ninguna potrilla…-la espetó ella.

-No, sólo eres mi hermana pequeña.

Las dos se miraron por un momento, Luna con el ceño fruncido, pero al final esbozó una dulce sonrisa; en ese momento, su cuerno brilló fugazmente, moviendo su cama y juntándola con la de su hermana.

-Hace tiempo que no dormimos juntas… ¿te apetece?

Celestia la miró, un tanto sorprendida, pero al final esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pues claro… ven aquí…

Las dos se arrejuntaron, poniéndose cómodas y apoyándose la una a la otra; con su hermana, la oscuridad se volvía un poco más brillante, a pesar de que la sala no tenía ventanas. Afuera, la luz de la luna alumbraba los telescopios de Kitt Peak, el cual volvía a estar operativo de nuevo. Una estrella fugaz peinó el firmamento antes de apagarse más allá del horizonte.

* * *

Sí, sí, ya sabía que ya lo sabíais XD muy bien, y hasta aquí los capítulos introductorios, como podéis observar están lejos las unas de las otras, aunque no todas. A partir de aquí, la historia se irá hilvanando de forma más lineal y los capítulos serán más largos, alguien me comentaba que me salían algo cortos, y tenia razón, ahora tengo con qué alargarlos. El resto de ponis irán apareciendo poco a poco, por lo que si alguien andaba pensando en alguno en concreto que no tema, trataré de no olvidarme de nadie. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Hágase la luz**

Esa mañana, Spike tardó un poco más en levantarse, encontrándose solo en la cama; se desesperezó y se dirigió a la cocina, para comer algo que sirviera de desayuno. Desde que llegaron a Central High, habían estado recorriendo todo el pueblo, tratando de encontrar toda la comida que pudieron para guardarla y racionarla al máximo. No fue mucho, pero consiguieron reunir un poco más de la que ya tenían y guardarla en la despensa.

Después de desayunar, bajó a la biblioteca, donde se encontró con Twilight trabajando arduamente, tratando de arrancar un generador de color amarillo.

-Vamos… venga, vamos, funciona…-masculló ella, por lo bajo.

-¿Cómo va?-inquirió él.

-No lo sé, es que no lo sé… me he leído todos los manuales, he revisado el combustible, lo he preparado todo, pero esto no arranca… vamos por favor, te necesito…-musitó ella, desesperada.

Desde hace casi una semana, Twilight se había centrado en replicar la electricidad estudiando su comportamiento y tratando de usar los procedimientos que los humanos utilizaban para crear energía antes de su desaparición. Pero no iba del todo bien como a ella le gustaría. Encontraron hace dos días un generador en una de las casas cercanas al centro del pueblo, lo había estado estudiando por varios días, tratando de entender su funcionamiento; aún conservaba algo de combustible en su depósito, pero tuvieron que buscar más puesto que era insuficiente. Encontraron una gasolinera a pocas calles cerca de donde estaban y reunieron el suficiente, drenando los tanques principales con la magia de Twilight. Ya habían aprendido bastante sobre el mundo que les rodeaba, pero aún les quedaba muchas cosas por descubrir; y la de crear electricidad, era una de las tareas pendientes.

-Quizás esté estropeado, o ya no funcione… ¿has probado a replicarla con tu magia?-la sugirió él.

-Lo he intentado, pero sin una muestra real de electricidad en sí misma no puedo hacer nada… he estudiado su comportamiento, su forma de obtención, conozco los métodos, pero… no he conseguido absolutamente nada. Este generador es todo lo que tengo ahora. Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de seguir investigando la desaparición de los humanos…

-Tranquila, seguro que lo consigues… ¿quieres que vaya a por algo, necesitas ayuda?

Twilight se lo pensó un momento, mientras comprobaba el panel de control del generador; abrió con su magia la portezuela de los fusibles, comprobando su estado.

-Los fusibles están bien, pero no me fio, mira a ver si puedes encontrar algunos por ahí… echa un vistazo en las casas que hay al final de Blackburn Road, esas todavía no las tenemos comprobadas-indicó ella.

-Sí, señora-murmuró Spike, haciendo el saludo militar.

Salió a la calle y se dirigió hacia allí, a paso ligero; Central High era un pueblo de tamaño medio tirando a pequeño, la mayoría de los comercios y servicios se concentraban en el centro, donde ellos se encontraban, mientras que la zona residencial estaba un poco más dispersa en círculos concéntricos, con casas diseminadas y distanciadas las unas de las otras. Pasó al lado del instituto del pueblo, un gran edificio de tres pisos con una fachada frontal bastante suntuosa, y siguió todo recto hasta llegar a las casas.

Después de todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo allí, Spike se conocía bien el pueblo y sabía orientarse sin ningún problema; también sabía lo que estaba buscando y donde encontrarlo, por lo que apenas perdió tiempo bajando directamente a los sótanos y comprobando los cuadros de mandos de todas las casas que tenía más cerca. Encontró un par de fusibles en buen estado que se llevó consigo, además de varios materiales de ferretería que les vendría bien para realizar futuros empalmes. Si Twilight conseguía poner en marcha el generador, sería la primera fuente de energía con la que podían contar, por lo que había de preparase bien.

A las afueras del pueblo había una pequeña central eléctrica que fue el suministro principal de electricidad cuando todavía funcionaba, la visitaron un par de veces para ver si podían enganchar el generador a la red del pueblo, pero no lo vieron factible al necesitar una fuente constante y mucho más grande; el generador sólo funcionaba con combustible y, desgraciadamente, habían agotado casi todos los suministros que la única gasolinera que conocían les podría proporcionar. Los tanques subterráneos apenas estaban del todo llenos cuando empezaron a extraer la gasolina de ellos, y en la tienda de la misma apenas encontraron dos o tres garrafas sin usar.

Una vez con todo a su espalda, volvió tras sus pasos para darle los fusibles a Twilight y ver como lo llevaba; al pasar de nuevo junto al instituto, Spike se paró por un momento, rumiando posibilidades. Sólo Twilight había entrado en él, buscando material escolar con el que documentarse, por lo que se podía decir que apenas estaba explorado. No se lo pensó más veces y entró en él, para ver que podía encontrar. No registró todo el lugar, pero se centró en la sala de profesores y la planta baja, mirando en algunas aulas; no encontró nada sustancial, aunque en la sala de profesores vio algo que le llamó la atención. En una de las taquillas abiertas había una serie de periódicos de principios de año, en los cuales se hablaba de las desapariciones de personas por todo el país, cuando apenas habían comenzado a darse; junto con ellos había una foto en la que aparecía un chico joven, de unos treinta y pocos años, escribiendo algo en un cuaderno con gesto taciturno. Y justo al lado, una especie de dispositivo que no supo identificar del todo.

-Vaya, con todo lo que tengo ya visto… ¿Qué será exactamente?-se preguntó, dándole vueltas.

No era más grande que un ladrillo o un mando de televisión, era negro, con una pequeña carcasa transparente y una serie de botones en la parte superior, en los cuales se podía vislumbrar unos signos que recordaba.

-Eh, estos son los signos de play, rebobinar, adelantar, stop… vaya…

Los recordaba de haber visto uno a uno los botones del mando de la televisión mientras consultaba el manual de instrucciones del mismo.

-Bueno, que Twilight lo eche un vistazo luego.

Tras esa divagación, echó todas las cosas en la bolsa y regresó a la biblioteca, donde Twilight estaba que se subía por las paredes. Sostenía con su magia la placa principal, volviéndola a colocar en su sitio.

-Es la tercera vez que desmonto esta mierda… mas nos vale que funcione…-masculló, harta.

-Tranquila, Twilight… los fusibles.

La unicornio lavanda los echó un vistazo para verificar que estaban bien y los dejó a un lado.

-También encontré esto en el instituto junto con varios periódicos y esta foto de este chico… no sé lo que es…

-No me suena… déjamelo ahí, luego lo miraré, esto es más importante.

Se aseguró de que todo estaba bien colocado y después anunció.

-Vale, con esto debería funcionar… debería. Antes de ponerlo en marcha ayúdame con los cables, tenemos que conectarlos a la corriente principal de la casa.

Llevando consigo un manual de redes eléctricas y varios metros de cable consigo, subieron hasta la toma de corriente superior situada en el pasillo al final de las escaleras, antes de entrar en el apartamento; Spike fue el que enganchó los cables siguiendo las indicaciones de Twilight, puesto que era el único que podía manejarlos apropiadamente. Una vez que estuvieron conectados bajaron a la sala de lectura, donde el generador estaba listo para arrancar.

-Muy bien… pues allá vamos… ¿listo?-inquirió ella.

-Cruzando los dedos-murmuró Spike, haciéndolo.

Twilight suspiró levemente y con su magia oprimió el botón de encendido; al punto, el generador dio un bandazo y emitió varios ruidos apagados, como si no quisiera arrancar después de tanto tiempo. Por un momento parecía que el intento se había quedado en nada, pero entonces el motor rugió y un piloto verde brilló con intensidad.

-Lo conseguimos… ¡lo conseguimos!-exclamó Twilight.

-¡Sí, lo has hecho, Twilight!

Los dos se dieron un gran abrazo, festejando la victoria; un segundo después, las lámparas del techo de la biblioteca parpadearon y se encendieron, así como las pequeñas luces de los puntos de lectura y las de la hemeroteca también.

-¡Hay que apagar esas luces, necesitamos consumir lo menos posible!-exclamó entonces ella, echando a correr.

Entre los dos, apagaron las luces de la biblioteca, además de las que se habían encendido en el apartamento, excepto la de una pequeña lámpara.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con esa?

-La necesitaré para intentar replicarla con mi magia… quiero saber cuales son las diferencias y similitudes entre la magia y la electricidad, para poder experimentar con ella-reveló ella.

Aunque lo dejó para otro momento, puesto que quería mirar otra cosa; una de las tiendas cercanas a la biblioteca era un videoclub, donde había un montón de películas para DVD y música en CD. En el apartamento había tanto DVD como cadena musical, por lo que se llevaron unos cuantos para probarlos si tenían éxito en su empresa; y como la electricidad volvía a existir después de un largo paréntesis en el mundo humano, era la ocasión perfecta.

Cogieron algunas películas entre los dos, a Spike le llamaron la atención títulos como _Hora punta_, _La jungla de cristal_ o _Fast and Furious_, mientras que Twilight se decantó con títulos como _Orgullo y prejuicio_, _Titanic _o _Un paseo para recordar_. Se estuvieron disputando quién debería empezar primero, pero al final Twilight ganó con _Orgullo y prejuicio_, la cual contaba la historia de amor entre un noble y una chica inglesa de finales del S XVIII. A Twilight la encantó, pero Spike no opinaba lo mismo.

-Qué rollo…

-¿Qué dices? Es muy interesante, cuenta muchas cosas sobre los humanos. Y es muy bonita también… yo también quiero tener una historia de amor así…-murmuró ella, encantada.

-Ña, ña, ña…-se burló él.

Aunque para esa noche quedaron en que él elegiría, por lo que se quedó satisfecho. El día pasó rápidamente, y viendo la película pasó más rápido aún; tras verla volvieron a la biblioteca, de donde desalojaron el generador, ya que hacia un ruido horrible, para poder trabajar a gusto.

-Twilight…

-¿Sí?

-¿Crees que quedará otras fuentes de electricidad por ahí que podamos usar?

-Puede… según tengo entendido, hay una serie de maneras de crear electricidad de forma limpia y renovable, varias de ellas son la hidroeléctrica, la solar o la eólica. Por otro lado también están las energías no renovables, que se obtienen de forma más artificial, como es el caso de las centrales térmicas y nucleares. Pero no estoy segura de si podríamos usar todos esos métodos nosotros solos… veo posibilidades con la hidroeléctrica y la eólica, aunque con el resto no lo sé.

El ruido del generador se podía oír desde donde estaban.

-Es curioso pensar que éste sea el único pueblo de EEUU con luz después de lo que ha pasado… ¿te imaginas?

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres. También da que pensar… hasta ahora todo lo que hemos visto funciona con electricidad, los humanos llegaron a realizar verdaderas proezas con ella. Ahora, sin ella, todas esas proezas no sirven de nada; quizás estaban demasiado atados a ese recurso… pero aun así, no quita todo lo que hicieron. He de admitir que los humanos fueron increíbles.

-Desde luego…

Twilight lanzó una mirada a los cristales, observando la luz anaranjada del atardecer incidiendo sobre ellos.

-Espero que las demás estén bien… igual han tenido más suerte y poseen más recursos que nosotros…

* * *

En ese mismo instante, el sol en el desierto de Mojave ya se había ocultado y los últimos retazos de luz se alzaban hacia el cielo antes de apagarse; Rainbow Dash aprovechaba lo que la quedaba de luz para rematar el trabajito que tenía entre cascos. Con la ayuda de una cuerda y haciendo de palanca, se encontraba levantando el ala de un antiguo caza modelo Supermarine Spitfire, de los tiempos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial; durante toda esa semana ya se había aprendido un montón de modelos y le gustó ese especialmente, sobre todo por el nombre, que era idéntico al de la capitana de los Wonderbolts. Quiso entonces marcarse un homenaje ante su heroína preferida, tratando de recomponerlo por sus propios medios. Las piezas estaban ahí, tan solo tenía que volver a montarlas; tenía intención de repintarlo una vez que hubiera acabado de ensamblarlo de nuevo, con los colores de Spitfire.

-¡Vamos, arriba! ¡Si he podido con la otra, podré con ésta!-masculló ella, haciendo fuerza hacia arriba.

Se había atado la cuerda a la cintura para poder levantar todo el peso del ala, que en realidad no pesaba demasiado; había movido el avión al hangar que había al lado de la que ahora era su casa, ya que tenía mucho más espacio y, además, libre. Hizo un poco más de fuerza y, en ese momento, las juntas cedieron y emitieron un seco clanc, encajando las dos partes.

-¡Ahora!

Acto seguido se lanzó en picado y rodeó el ala desde abajo, dando varias vueltas alrededor lo más rápido posible antes de que el peso del ala se descompensara; una vez que tuvo asegurada el ala con la cuerda, usó una serie de barras metálicas para asegurarlo aún más, pasándolas entre las cuerdas. Con una segunda cuerda aseguró todo por tercera vez.

-¡Lista!-exclamó Rainbow satisfecha, saltando un poco sobre ella para comprobar su apaño.

El ala se mantuvo firme, sin apenas tambalearse.

Una vez que hubo terminado, echó un moderado trago a una botella de agua cercana a una caja de herramientas; llevaba ya casi una semana allí, aún tenía suministros para al menos una semana más, aunque el agua era lo que más rápido se gastaba. Suspiró y salió afuera, contemplando los restos de los aviones ante la soberbia puesta de sol; tras todo ese tiempo viviendo allí, se había acostumbrado a la presencia de los mismos, y ya los tomaba como suyos. De hecho, técnicamente ya eran suyos, puestos que no eran de nadie más hasta que ella llegó. Ni siquiera los humanos que alguna vez llegaron a llevar ese sitio se preocupaban por ellos, tan solo los tenían ahí, muertos de asco; ella les daba al menos una aplicación, una oportunidad de brillar de nuevo, aunque no de volar. No volarían nunca más. Y eso era lo que más la entristecía.

Los últimos retazos de luz acariciaron la cola de su avión, antes de apagarse del todo; en ese momento la pegaso cian abrió sus alas y echó a volar, dirigiéndose hacia el norte. Todo ese tiempo allí también la había dado tiempo de explorar sus alrededores, los cuales se los conocía bien, ya que eran muy similares; arena, rocas, carreteras y más arena. También vio algún que otro pequeño núcleo poblacional desierto, donde llegó a encontrar un poco más de suministros, aunque no demasiados; un párking de caravanas y un motel abandonado no daban para mucho. Y dio gracias a que al menos pudo reconocer al menos la mitad de ambas cosas; era lo que tenía la lectura intensiva, ya se había leído todos los libros de la casa, incluyendo un tomo de mecánica con el que conseguía re ensamblar las piezas de su avión y todo un repertorio basado principalmente en aviación y un poco de física, aunque apenas entendió nada de ese libro en particular.

Voló durante unos pocos minutos más hasta llegar hasta un alto y delegado cerro rocoso, que se elevaba sobre una base de piedra, y se posó sobre la punta; le gustaba mucho ir hasta allí tras una agotadora jornada de trabajo y descansar admirando el desértico paisaje. A pesar de ser un panorama un tanto desolador y vacío tenía cierto encanto que no se le escapó, sobre todo por las tardes, rallando las noches; el calor comenzaba a descender, a la vez que el sol, el cual teñía las extensiones de tierra con su color característico que tanto la gustaba. Luego, las estrellas hacían acto se presencia precedidas por la luna, la cual ese día estaba en su fase más llena, alumbrando todo el valle y calmando su corazón; para entonces, hacia un fresco muy agradable, secando el sudor de una dura jornada.

-Me gusta esto… podría acostumbrarme…-murmuró en voz baja.

Suspiró hondamente, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente; en cuanto los abrió, reparó en algo en lo que apenas se había fijado hasta ese momento. Al fondo, muy a lo lejos, se podía vislumbrar lo que parecía una potente luz elevándose hacia el cielo.

-¿¡Qué es eso?!

La extrañó que no hubiera visto algo así antes, siguió la luz con la mirada hacia abajo y pudo ver una especie de punto de luz muy potente.

-Parece… una luz, pero… es extraño…

Por un momento sintió el impulso de volar hacia ella, pero enseguida se lo pensó mejor; aunque no lo pareciera la distancia era muy grande y volar de noche no era seguro, por mucha luna que hubiera. Decir que no la llamó la atención seria mentir descabelladamente, pero por otro lado tampoco quería dejar tan pronto su nuevo "hogar", con sus aviones y su proyecto de remodelación en pleno apogeo. Guardaba la esperanza de enseñarle el avión a Spitfire si alguna vez volvía a verla, en este o en otro mundo.

-Podría viajar hacia allí un día de estos, aunque…-pensó ella, mirando hacia el cementerio de aviones.

Finalmente desistió y volvió a casa, con algo de hambre; cenó algo rápido y racionalizado, como lo haría Twilight, y se fue a acostar, leyendo un poco antes de apagar la luz de las velas. El hecho de la luz brillando intensamente en la lejanía no le dejó conciliar el sueño hasta varios minutos después.

* * *

Esa noche Spike había elegido película, decantándose por la _Jungla de cristal_; no se arrepintió de su decisión.

-¡Uauh, como mola, todos esos tiros y explosiones! ¡Ese Bruce Willis es la caña!-masculló Spike, todo emocionado.

-¡Ha sido horrible! ¡Se mataban entre sí porque sí!-masculló Twilight, horrorizada.

-¡De eso nada, eran los tipos malos, Twilight, querían volar el edificio!

-¡Pero eso no justifica la cantidad de violencia sinsentido que hay! ¡Tú no vuelves a ver este tipo de películas ni en broma!-anunció entonces ella, retirando el disco del DVD.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Oh, venga ya Twilight, sólo es una película!-exclamó el dragón, a la defensiva.

-¡Pues mejor me lo pones, seguro que hay más cosas menos violentas en el videoclub, más aptas para tu edad!

Spike dejó escapar un quejido prolongado que no amilanó a la unicornio lavanda, la cual se mostró inflexible; un tanto molesto, el dragón se retiró a la habitación, donde estuvo leyendo. Twilight soltó su suspiro y estuvo practicando un poco con su magia, tratando de emular la electricidad que emitía la bombilla de la lámpara; ya había descubierto varias similitudes, sobre todo con las cargas. Las cargas mágicas poseían una densidad y partículas distintas, las cuales se repelían o atraían dependiendo de su carga; con la electricidad pasaba exactamente lo mismo, por lo que intentó partir de ese punto. Se concentró todo lo que pudo, tratando de invertir las cargas para realizar una "copia" usando su magia; pero no salió como ella quería y su cuerno se apagó.

-Agh… voy a necesitar más práctica…

Apagó la lámpara y se dirigió a la cama, donde estuvo leyendo los periódicos que Spike trajo del instituto; luego estuvo comprobando el dispositivo que la trajo, consultando varios libros que siempre tenía con ella hasta dar con algo.

-Ah, aquí… según este libro es una grabadora, y sirve para grabar audio.

-Ah, claro, por eso tiene un botón de play… igual hay algo grabado, a ver…-murmuró él, oprimiendo el botón.

Al punto, la cinta puesta comenzó a girar, oyéndose ruido de estática por el altavoz; por unos pocos minutos no se oyó nada, pero en ese momento una voz comenzó a decir.

-15 de enero de 2013, audio diario de Jim Collins, ingeniero de telecomunicaciones y programador informático; joder, qué puta locura, como si con la crisis no tuviéramos suficientes problemas. Desde que empezó el año comenzaron a desaparecer personas de forma dispar, muy intermitentemente. Que si dos en Detroit, una en Alaska, una docena en Atlanta… y con una media de cinco o seis días entre cada desaparición. Al principio el gobierno pensó en una oleada de secuestros a gran escala… pobres idiotas. Si no saben ni la mitad ¿cómo iban a saber esto? Mierda, y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo, me han reasignado en un instituto en un pueblo dejado de la mano de Dios en Oklahoma, como si no diera la talla. Aquí nadie más sabe lo que está pasando salvo unos pocos, y yo soy uno de esos pocos; escucha Katherine, si oyes esto que sepas que nadie de los que estábamos involucrados en el proyecto tiene la culpa ¿vale? Sólo son una panda de idiotas sin cerebro que no saben hacer una derechas… no les culpo, no podría hacerlo. Sabes que tengo la costumbre de guardar mis audio diarios, si quieres oír el resto de las cintas ya sabes dónde encontrarlas, es fácil seguirlas la pista; por si no te acuerdas del último lugar, recuerda que me encantan las películas de acción. He de cortar aquí, se me acaba la cinta… Jim Collins, corto y cierro.

Tras eso, la grabadora paró de golpe; los dos se miraron, alucinados por lo que acababan de escuchar.

-Eso era… vaya…-masculló Spike.

-Ha sido increíble… es muy revelador, pero a la vez muy misterioso todo… ¿A qué proyecto se referiría? Y eso de que le encantan las películas de acción…-murmuró Twilight, hablando casi consigo misma.

-Ah, pues como a mí…-soltó entonces él.

La unicornio lavanda le lanzó un gesto reprobatorio, pero luego se recompuso, pensando en esa frase en concreto.

-Aquí no hay cines, o al menos no he visto yo uno… ¿dónde estará el cine más cercano?

-Ni idea, tendrías que consultar el mapa, o la guía de carreteras… vi una en la gasolinera-recordó entonces él.

-Vale, mañana le echaré un vistazo… es la única pista que tenemos.

-Muy bien… yo me duermo ya, buenas noches-anunció Spike, dejando el libro en la mesita.

Twilight apagó la luz, pero luego bajó a la biblioteca un momento para apagar el generador; les convenía consumir lo menos posible, ya que con esas pocas horas, el aparato se había chupado al menos dos litros y medio de combustible, quedándose por debajo de la mitad del depósito. Aún tenían varios litros más guardados en garrafas de a litro, pero no serían eternos. Suspiró, algo preocupada, y regresó a la cama, donde estuvo despierta un buen rato más, pensando en el tal Jim Collins y ese tal proyecto, responsable de la desaparición de los humanos; eran tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas… Finalmente se durmió, tras varios minutos divagando. La luna llena brillaba en lo alto del cielo, alumbrando débilmente Central High.

* * *

Y aquí arranca la historia, con altas dosis de misterio, intriga, acción, supervivencia y ganas XD el hilo conductor serán los audio diarios del señor Collins, siendo los ponis el telón del fondo, pero tranquilos, que tampoco me olvidaré de ellos. El mundo humano también será un personaje más, por supuesto, así que estaos atentos a lo que pase. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Nueva línea**

Como el otro día, Twilight fue la primera en despertarse, dejando a Spike durmiendo plácidamente; desayunó algo rápido y después se dirigió a la gasolinera, buscando un mapa y una guía de carreteras para encontrar el cine más cercano. Esa noche apenas había podido dormir, pensando en todo lo que oyó en aquella cinta. En Central High dudara de que hubiera cines, siendo un pueblo tan pequeño y disperso, por lo que prefirió ir sobre seguro; tomó todo lo necesario en la tienda de la gasolinera y luego se volvió a la biblioteca para mirarlo con más calma. Para entonces, Spike ya se había levantado.

-¿A qué viene eso de no despertarme? Sé que hay cosas por hacer…

-No pasa nada, Spike, eres un bebé dragón, necesitas tus horas de sueño, ayer nos quedamos hasta tarde viendo la peli-le recordó ella, sosteniendo el mapa y la guía con su magia.

-¿Estás buscando el cine? Deja que te ayude…

Spike se encargó de comprobar el mapa, mientras que Twilight ojeaba la guía de carreteras, buscando en la parte de ocio y tiempo libre; tras varios minutos, la unicornio lavanda encontró algo.

-¡Ah, aquí, hay cinco cines en total en esta ciudad llamada Oklahoma City! Entre ellos este, el AMC Penn Square 10… ¿puedes mirarlo, Spike?

-Estoy en ello…-murmuró el dragón, recorriendo el mapa de la zona con sus ojos.

No tardó mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Aquí, a pocos minutos del centro de Oklahoma City…

-Vale ¿y dónde está Oklahoma City?

-No muy lejos, en coche se llegaría enseguida, no obstante…

Spike la mostró la distancia entre Central High y Oklahoma City, la unicornio frunció el ceño, pensativa.

-No estamos muy lejos, aunque… teniendo en cuenta que nosotros no podemos usar coches, tardaríamos un poco más. Además, tendríamos que llevar provisiones con nosotros y prepararnos para un viaje de al menos dos horas y media… no sé yo… tampoco podemos estar cien por cien seguros de que la siguiente grabadora esté allí…

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?-inquirió Spike.

Twilight se quedó rumiando la situación, dándose toquecitos bajo la barbilla con su casco.

-En cualquier caso, necesitaríamos ir más allá tarde o temprano, nos convendría también tener localizadas más gasolineras y otros puntos de abastecimiento… iremos, aunque por ahora tendremos que esperar y prepararnos bien para el viaje.

-Sí, señora… y mientras tanto ¿Qué hacemos?-inquirió Spike.

-Seguir investigando, tenemos una extensa cultura que descubrir.

Y sin decir nada más, siguieron descubriendo más cosas sobre el mundo humano, con la idea de partir a Oklahoma flotando en el ambiente.

* * *

-Unos últimos toques en los bajos, y estará terminado…

Una semana daba para mucho, y para alguien como Rarity quedarse sentada sin hacer nada era imposible; desde que se asentó en la tienda de ropa, su gusto por la moda humana no hizo más que aumentar, por lo que enseguida comenzó rumiar el hacer un modelo ella misma. Partiendo de uno de los tantos diseños de su querido Balmain, comenzó a confeccionar un vestido de seda con estampados florales y motivos redondeados que simbolizaban la naturaleza y que a ella le gustó mucho; encontró bastantes materiales en el almacén de la tienda, pero se les acabó en menos tiempo del que ella esperaba y tuvo que salir más allá para encontrar algo con lo que poder hacer el vestido. Prácticamente inspeccionó todo el barrio donde se encontraba, buscando algo que pudiera usar, cualquier tela la valía, ya que podía replicarla con su magia y copiar las características de la original en la misma, para no desentonar. Casi se podía decir que se conocía bien la ciudad, al menos la parte en la que estaba.

Y tras muchas vueltas e inspecciones por todas las casas y edificios aledaños, paciencia y trabajo constante, consiguió terminar la pieza, maravillándose ante su técnica; le había quedado idéntica a la original que vio en una foto en el libro.

-Oh, es simplemente magnífico… si pudieras verlo, Pierre… oh ¿Qué me diría?-se preguntó entonces, imaginándose el momento.

Ella, rodeada de tantos diseñadores humanos, contemplando su trabajo, en lo más alto de la torre Devon, el edificio más alto de la ciudad; todos ellos alabándola y felicitándola por el buen trabajo realizado. En ese momento, el mismísimo Pierre Balmain se abría paso entre el público, sin aportar los ojos de su propio obra, echa por la unicornio; llegando a su lado, contemplando los acabados, recreándose en los detalles y admirando los contornos. El diseñador francés alzaría la mirada, la miraría por un momento y musitaría.

-Señorita Rarity… jamás he visto tanta belleza, tanto en el vestido como en usted.

-Oh…

-Es usted realmente fabulosa… ¿me haría el honor de ser mi socia y, de paso, invitarla a tomar una copa esta noche?

-Oh, señor Balmain, eso sería absolutamente…

En ese momento algo la despertó de su trance y sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad.

-Demonios, que me evado… pues claro que no, Pierre murió hace ya tiempo… mucho antes de la desaparición de los humanos…

El recordarlo la dejó un tanto triste, ya que no habría ninguna mujer humana que se pudiera probar el vestido; tan solo se quedaría ahí, solitario, ensutado ad eternum en la sombra humana que era el maniquí. Suspiró, un tanto desanimada, pero enseguida se repuso; si no podría usarlo, la serviría de modelo para crear uno adecuado a los ponis.

-¡Ya lo tengo, haré un nuevo modelo que lo pueda lucir la élite más refinada de Canterlot! Tan solo he de hacer un nuevo maniquí y salir en busca de más materiales.

Por lo que no perdió más tiempo y se puso a la búsqueda de más material con el que poder trabajar; lo primero que realizó fue el maniquí, había un montón guardados en la trastienda, y no fue nada que su magia pudiera hacer, cambiándolo de forma.

Reunió todo lo que tenia a mano y que aun quedaba en la tienda, pero se quedaba demasiado corto para realizar la base.

-No me queda tela blanca… quizás pueda cambiarle el color, un rojo satén le quedaría bastante bien. Veamos que puedo encontrar por aquí.

Antes de partir, cogió una pequeña carretilla de cuatro ruedas con la que poder transportar todo lo que encontrara y se puso en marcha; esa parte de la ciudad ya la tenia bastante comprobada, por lo que se decantó por seguir todo recto por North Pennsylvania Avenue para ver con lo que encontraba.

North Pennsylvania Avenue se caracterizaba por ser una larga avenida residencial, con un diseño muy lineal y por la cual se agolpaban muchas casas, por las que estuvo rondando y registrando, en busca de telas, sedas o de cualquier otra cosa que le pudiera servir, así como de provisiones o recursos varios. Cruzarla andando llevaría al menos como dos horas y media debido a lo larga que era, pero Rarity había inventado un método que paliaba ese problema; al igual que harían los coches que se encontraban aparcados por toda la ciudad, Rarity se subía a la carretilla y, usando su magia, encantaba las ruedas para que giraran a la velocidad que ella requiriera. De esa forma, se ahorraba una tediosa caminata y recorrer la ciudad era más descansado y rápido.

Ésa vez quería ir más allá, ya había encontrado un montón de cosas que la podían servir para confeccionar el nuevo vestido, pero nunca estaba de más explorar y ver cómo era la ciudad. Siguió todo recto, esquivando los coches mal aparcados y algunos que estaban en medio de la carretera; una vez trató de apartar uno con su magia, pero jamás había levantado algo tan pesado y lo dejó correr, puesto que la dejó agotada. Aceleró un poco más, viendo que aún quedaba avenida por delante, hasta llegar a la intersección con la Interestatal 44, una de las autopistas que cortaban perpendicularmente a la ciudad. Pasó por debajo del túnel y siguió adelante, dejando atrás más casas, algún que otro comercio, una gasolinera y un paisaje urbano de lo más cuco; Rarity tenía que admitir que, al contrario que el centro, esa parte de Oklahoma poseía cierto encanto que no la pasaba desapercibido. Quizás fuera porque hacia un muy buen día, con un sol radiante y sin apenas nubes a la vista; podía oír de vez en cuando el piar de los pájaros y las ramas de los árboles de las aceras meciéndose con un suave viento proveniente del este.

Mientras seguía adelante, iba haciendo recuento de todo lo que había encontrado.

-Vale, tengo varias latas de comida, sedas de colores varios, velas, un par de libros sobre la ciudad, un catálogo de bisutería, y varios montones de telas para confeccionar… no está mal, pero a ver qué más puedo encontrar…

En ese momento pasaba al lado de lo que parecía un gran centro comercial y paró de golpe, sin creerse lo que veía.

-Oh, cielo santo… ¿eso es lo que yo creo que es?-masculló ella.

Se bajó de la carretilla y leyó el cartel que sostenía un gran poste de tres patas.

-Penn Square Mall, número 10… espera, me suena de algo…

Tomó por un momento la guía y confirmó lo que estaba pensando; era uno de los tantos centros comerciales que había en la ciudad, con un montón de tiendas de todo tipo en su interior, incluyendo una zona de ocio con cafeterías, tiendas de comida, ropa y cines.

-¡Oh, pero es perfecto! ¡Nos vamos de compras!-masculló ella, echando a correr hacia su interior.

Una vez allí, se maravilló ante todo lo que había, aparte de su inmenso tamaño; los suelos eran de cerámica, muy brillantes, dos pisos coronaban las alturas del centro comercial y vio auténticas minas de telas, con los nombres de Dillard's, Victoria's Secret o Macy's.

-Es maravilloso… es fantástico, es sensacional… oh, tengo que venir aquí más a menudo. Si no estuviera tan lejos…

Cargó su carretilla con más material del que hubiera podido imaginar, pero de entre todas las cosas que allí había, no encontró nada con rojo satén, cosa que la molestó bastante.

-Agh, miles de cosas para elegir y no hay lo que busco…-masculló, frustrada.

Se sentó en un banco de madera de uno de los tantos pasillos para descansar un poco de sus "compras"; no sabía exactamente qué hora era, pero viendo que el sol ya estaba en lo más alto del cielo, ya debía de ser mediodía. Desde hacía un buen rato notaba algo de hambre, por lo que mató el gusanillo comiendo algo de lo que pudo encontrar en las casas de más abajo, mientras ojeaba un panfleto del centro comercial, en el cual había un mapa del mismo con descripciones de todos los servicios disponibles en él e imágenes de cada uno. Pero una de las fotos de las salas de los cines la llamó la atención, ya que se podía ver en ella unas frondosas cortinas de color rojo satén, justamente lo que andaba buscando.

-¡Rojo satén! ¡Y qué rojo satén, es fabuloso! ¿¡Dónde están esas cortinas?!

Buscó en el mapa donde caían los cines y fue inmediatamente para allá, entrando en ellos rápidamente; había en total unas siete salas, entró en la primera que vio, en la cual un cartel promocional anunciaba una película de nombre _Django desencadenado_, pero apenas le prestó atención. Tuvo que alumbrarse con su cuerno, puesto que la sala estaba a oscuras e intimidaba bastante, pero por esas cortinas de rojo satén era capaz de confrontar hasta la más oscura noche. Usando su magia, descolgó las del lado derecho y las dobló cuidadosamente, para que ocupasen lo menos posible.

-Con esto tengo más que de sobra… puedo dejar las del otro lado para otra ocasión-pensó ella, contentísima con su descubrimiento.

Fue a abandonar la sala, cuando oyó algo cayéndose de la parte más alta de la barra que sujetaba las cortinas.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-inquirió ella.

Alumbró la parte alta de la sala, buscando el origen de ese ruido, para luego enfocar al suelo; se agachó un momento, mirando debajo de las butacas, llegando a verlo. Una especie de caja negra pequeña, con una pequeña carcasa transparente y una serie de botones en la parte superior.

-¿Qué es esto?-se preguntó la unicornio blanca, cogiéndolo con su magia.

Lo miró más de cerca, tratando de adivinar lo que podría ser, pero no sacaba nada en claro; aun así se lo llevó, puesto que la había abierto la curiosidad.

Una vez que tuvo todo bien guardado y asegurado, regresó al centro, bastante cargada y muy satisfecha de su pequeña expedición; no quería quedarse hasta tan tarde tan lejos de la tienda, por lo que lo dejó para otra ocasión. Después de todo, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro momento y en otro lugar, Pinkie Pie trataba por todos los medios de no hacer demasiado caso a Pinkamena, pero no estaba dando demasiado resultado.

-Vaya, este sitio es mucho mas grande de lo que cabria esperar ¿no te parece? Aunque quizás haya que cambiar el pertinente cartelito de bienvenida… Bienvenido a Tulsa; población: 2.

-Querrás decir una…

-No, digo bien, tontita, estamos tú y yo…

Pinkie contuvo un suspiro, tratando de no llevarla la contraria, ya que seria peor; había sido una semana de lo más movidita, apenas había tenido un minuto de respiro y Pinkamena la había estado hablando a todas horas. Por un lado era un tanto insufrible, aunque por otro tampoco se sentía tan malo. De alguna forma, su presencia la hacia compañía y al menos tenia a alguien con quien hablar; ignorando el hecho de que era una parte de su ser, podía hacer la vista gorda. Otros creerían que estaría loca.

-¿No podrías estar callada aunque solo fuera por unos pocos minutos? Me estás dando dolor de cabeza…-la espetó ella, mientras exploraba el centro de la ciudad.

-Ah, y así es como la señorita agradece la compañía de una servidora… muy bonito…

-No es eso, sólo que… quiero un poco de tranquilidad, eso es todo…-murmuró Pinkie rápidamente.

-Ah, ya decía yo… ¿lo ves? Poco a poco empezamos a entendernos…

Tulsa era una ciudad bastante grande, al menos para ella; el centro se la antojó bastante denso, con muchos altos edificios comerciales, a diferencia del barrio residencial donde ella paraba de un tiempo a esa parte. Durante todo ese tiempo había podido investigar un poco lo que la rodeaba, leyendo libros, explorando las calles y curioseando todo, aunque Pinkamena casi siempre tenía algo que decir. Había veces que le gustaría saber más cosas, unas más que otras. Todo la llamaba poderosamente la atención, aunque también notaba que empezaba a cambiar con respecto a la última vez que soltó una carcajada; su pelo seguía tan liso como cuando abrió los ojos a la nueva y dura realidad que la rodeaba, y no había vuelto a sonreír desde entonces. Hasta ella notaba que se encontraba fuera de lugar.

-Ay, hija, siempre estás con esa cara de ajo, alégrate un poco…-la dijo Pinkamena.

-Y precisamente me lo dices tú… desde que volviste no he vuelto a sonreír ¿Por qué será?

-Pues cosa tuya, porque yo soy encantadora…

-Sí, claro, encantadora-recalcó ella, colocando unas cajas de pie para subirse a ellas.

Había visto algo tras una ventana y ésta se encontraba abierta, por lo que las servirían para colarse en el interior de la casa.

-Pues claro que sí.

-Vale, lo que tú digas…

Se encaramó a la primera caja y luego a la siguiente, llegando hasta la cornisa de la ventana, entrando de un salto por ella; se encontró entonces en una habitación de juegos, quizás el lugar favorito de algún niño humano. Había muchos dibujos colgados en las paredes, las cuales también estaban algo pintarrajeadas, con pequeñas manos en ellas. Esto le llamó bastante la atención y se acercó para verlas mejor, eran tan pequeñas que su solo casco las tapaba por completo. En ese momento sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho, recordando a ciertos potrillos inquietos.

-Pound… Pumpkin…

Alzó la vista y vio una foto encima de un escritorio cercano, se acercó para verla mejor; en ella aparecía una mujer humana de pelo castaño y ojos oscuros con dos niños humanos a sus lados. Los tres aparecían sonrientes, despreocupados y felices. En cambio, la realidad era muy distinta. Y eso para ella ya fue suficiente motivo como para derramar algunas lágrimas.

-¿Y eso? Por favor, si ni siquiera los conoces… sólo son sombras de lo que fueron alguna vez…-la espetó Pinkamena.

-¡Pues por eso mismo! Lo pienso y una tristeza enorme me invade… mírales que felices se les ven… y ahora… no están. Ni siquiera esta habitación desprende el mismo sentimiento…

Y era cierto, a pesar de todos los juguetes que la coronaban, no se sentía como una habitación de juegos, impregnada de alegría y diversión; ahora estaba desolada, vacía, sin ningún sentimiento flotando en el ambiente.

-Pues claro que no, melona, han desaparecido ¿cómo quieres que esté después de todo este tiempo?

-Pero aun así no parece haber pasado mucho tiempo… tiene que haber pasado algo raro para que hubieran desaparecido así…

-Elemental, querida Pinkie… y ahora déjate de chorradas y salgamos de aquí, éste sitio me pone de los nervios.

Pinkie no la dijo ni recriminó nada, tan solo la hizo caso y salió de allí por donde había venido, volviendo a la calle. Al parecer ya estaba atardeciendo y ella no se había dado ni cuenta. Tulsa se veía un poco más clara, o al menos esa era la sensación que a ella la daba; quizás fuera por el perpetuo silencio que habitaba con ella, o quizás fuera otra cosa que no tuviera nada que ver. En cualquier caso, se puso en movimiento, regresando a la pastelería casi al otro lado de la ciudad.

* * *

Para cuando el sol estaba cerca a ponerse, Rarity ya había vuelto a la tienda, donde estuvo trabajando arduamente para empezar con la base del vestido, aprovechando las últimas horas de luz que incidían sobre Oklahoma; siempre pensó que el arte de coser requería de paciencia, mucha disciplina y luz natural con la que poder bien lo que se cosía. Y, por supuesto, era una regla general que cumplía a rajatabla. En cuanto la intensidad de la luz comenzó a decrecer y en la tienda comenzó a verse menos, dejó de trabajar y recogió las cosas. Antes de subirse al apartamento, cerró las puertas de cristal y se aseguró de ello; quizás fuera un tanto tonto, estando ella sola en la ciudad. Pero su instinto la instigaba a cerrarlas, a pesar de las circunstancias.

Una vez arriba, cenó algo acompañada de un buen libro, teniendo que alumbrarse con su cuerno enseguida; en cuanto el sueño comenzó a hacerla mella, se dirigió a la habitación, donde había dejado la gran mayoría de cosas que había encontrado estando fuera, entre ellas el extraño objeto negro con la tapa transparente. Lo cogió con su magia, mirándolo de hito en hito y tratando de darle algo de sentido.

-Parece como una cajita de maquillaje, pero mucho más pequeña… estos de aquí parecen ser botones…

Los estuvo oprimiendo uno por uno, para ver si pasaba algo, pero cuando llegó a apretar uno en el que se podía ver un triángulo ladeado, comenzó a oírse un extraño ruido por unos pequeños orificios en la parte más inferior.

-¿Qué es eso que suena?

Se acercó el aparato a la oreja, pero prefirió no haberlo hecho; en el momento menos pensado, una voz fuerte y joven comenzó a oírse.

-20 de enero de 2013, cuarta entrada; aún recuerdo la entrevista de trabajo que me dio acceso al proyecto. Buscaban sobre todo a jóvenes emprendedores que supieran hacer bien su trabajo. Siempre he sido un chico aplicado, por lo que daba el perfil tranquilamente, aunque parecieron un poco más reservados en ese aspecto. No sé qué les hizo cambiar de opinión, pero aun así, eso no termina de convencerme de si entrar hubiera sido una buena idea. Después de todo, ya nos habían avisado de qué iba a tratar el asunto, más o menos. Bueno, casi más o menos. Apenas entraron en detalles. Supongo que fueron esos mismos detalles los que me hicieron dudar. En fin, una vez que firmé el contrato ya no había vuelta de hoja, claro, y una serie de condiciones en la letra pequeña me obligaban a no abrir la boca bajo riesgo de; es del todo entendible, por supuesto, aunque ha habido veces en las que me he preguntado qué tipo de riesgo era ese. Quizás hubiera sido más sencillo de evitar que la que me ha caído ahora. Hablaría del proyecto un poco más, pero se me acaba la cinta, lo siento Katherine, estas cintas de los chinos son una mierda. Ah, y no te olvides de probar esas tartas tan buenas en Ann's. Jim Collins, corto y cierro.

En cuanto la voz cesó, Rarity se quedó tan anonadada que cuando la oyó por primera vez; ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Algo de un tal Jim Collins, un proyecto y unas tartas. No tenía sentido, al menos para ella, pero no podía negar que la había despertado la curiosidad hasta extremos insospechados. Parecía una especie de testimonio grabado, aunque el hecho en sí tampoco es que la dijera demasiadas cosas. La última frase antes de cortar también la había llamado la atención; algo de unas tartas y Ann's. No tenía ni la más minina idea de lo que podría significar.

Trató de conciliar el sueño, pero apenas lo consiguió hasta bien entrada la madrugada; la luz de una luna decreciente la ayudó a desconectar después de todo lo que había pasado. Antes de lo previsto, ya se había dormido.

* * *

Bueno, continuamos con la historia, las piezas van dándose a conocer, van a ser muchas y muy variadas, no siempre van a ser grabaciones, por lo que la cosa será más dinámica en ese aspecto. De fondo, nuestro mundo y los ponis, convergen. Y eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Hospitalidad sureña**

-¡Venga sopla las velas!

-¡No olvides pedir un deseo!

-¡Que sea un muchacho excelente, que sea un muchacho excelente!

El niño de seis años sopló con fuerza y las velas sobre una tarta de chocolate se apagaron todas a la vez; todos los adultos le aplaudieron y le felicitaron, mientras el niño esbozaba una sincera sonrisa de felicidad.

-¡Seis años ya, eres todo un niño mayor!

-¿Quieres abrir los regalos?

-¡Sí, regalos, regalos!-exclamó el niño, echando a correr.

La cara de Twilight era un poema en esos momentos, no sabía cómo sentirse; esa mañana estaba siendo muy tranquila, Spike había salido de avanzadilla para conseguir más combustible para el generador. Encontró una serie de DVDs etiquetados con acontecimientos especiales, entre ellos uno en el que leyó: "Cumpleaños de Michael". Al parecer, la bibliotecaria del pueblo tenía un sobrino de seis años y llegó a grabar su último cumpleaños. En éste, aparecía toda su familia y amigos, felicitándole e inundando al niño de regalos. Era una estampa preciosa, llena de felicidad y ternura, muy distinta a lo que la rodeaba en ese momento; pudo percibir todos esos recuerdos, tratando de luchar contra el silencio y el olvido que impregnaba al pueblo de Central High. Y sin venir a cuento, la unicornio lavanda no pudo evitar llorar como una potrilla.

-No puedo seguir viendo esto…-pensó ella, parando la grabación.

Retiró el disco y lo guardó con los demás. Supuso que era normal sentirse de esa forma, ya que el contraste era tan fuerte que conseguía emocionarla; después de todo, sentir empatía era algo corriente.

Trató de olvidarse de eso y se puso algo de música; había descubierto tantas cosas que le gustaban que apenas podía decidirse, el pop americano la ponía de muy buen humor, pero le gustó especialmente la música de Owl City, con unos ritmos muy relajantes y unas canciones muy bonitas. Se puso un disco suyo, _Ocean Eyes_, y estuvo leyendo mientras tanto, dejándose llevar. En ese momento sonó una de sus canciones favoritas, y no porque llevara su nombre además, _Vanilla Twilight_, sino porque conseguía hacerla sentir de forma diferente.

_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you, dear_

_'Cause I wish you were here_

La canción la transmitía muchas cosas a la vez cada vez que la escuchaba, era una sensación reconfortante, a la par que esperanzadora; también la ayudaba a recordar a sus amigas, casi pensaba que se la estaba cantando a ellas. Porque realmente las echaba de menos, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que estuvieran allí con ella.

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_

_But I swear I won't forget you_

_Oh, if my voice could reach_

_Back through the past_

_I'd whisper in your ear_

_Oh darling, I wish you were here_

En menos de cinco segundos, casi se arrepintió de su decisión.

-Basta…-pensó, parando la cadena con el mando.

Se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y se centró en lo que estaba leyendo, ya que la había llamado bastante la atención. Ya había leído otras cosas sobre ordenadores antes, incluso se estaba planteando intentar algunas cosas con el que tenían abajo, pero no estaba del todo segura. Aun así, el concepto de Internet la llamaba poderosamente la atención, y no por nada; la idea de una red automatizada e inmediata, con la que comunicarse en menos de un segundo era posible, la dejaba simplemente anonada. Hasta la daba la imperiosa necesidad de usarla de nuevo, ya que recordaba que sus sistemas de comunicación en Ecuestria no eran, precisamente, punteros en ese aspecto. Salvo usando la magia, un mensaje común por carta tardaba lo suyo en atravesar todo el reino; y si se quería mandar una orden general por parte de la Guardia Real, por ejemplo, se tardaba más de tres horas, incluso llevando el mensaje en tren y a máxima prioridad.

-Sí, en las comunicaciones fallábamos bastante… con Internet haríamos unos progresos colosales… pero claro, según esto habría que reactivar la red entera de nuevo. Y sin electricidad, claro lo llevamos-pensó ella, un tanto molesta.

Conforme más cosas iba descubriendo, mayor era su necesidad del uso de la electricidad; pero la única fuente que en ese momento poseían, era efímera y pequeña. Se hacía necesaria una mayor y continua fuente, pero no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

-Maldita sea… es un problema muy grave…

En ese momento llegó Spike de su incursión, con dos garrafas de gasolina consigo.

-Después de patearme toda una calle entera, es lo único que he podido encontrar-masculló, jadeante.

-Bueno, es mejor que nada… buen trabajo, Spike.

-Maldita sea su estampa, qué calor… ¿todavía pretendes irte de viaje a Oklahoma? Andando no, desde luego…

-Pues claro que sí… ¿y cómo quieres que vayamos sino? ¿Volando?-ironizó ella.

-Mira, sería una buena idea…

-Spike, no soy un pegaso…

-¡Pues deberías! ¡En estos momentos, deberías! ¿Tú sabes el calor que hace ahí fuera?

-Sí, la temperatura ha estado aumentando mucho de un tiempo a esta parte… aun así opino que deberíamos salir a Oklahoma pronto, reunir todo lo necesario y partir un día de estos… necesito encontrar esa grabadora, Spike…

-Sí, sí, ya sé…

Spike se sentó a su lado, descansando de la caminata, y pensando en sus cosas; Twilight regresó al libro que hablaba de internet, pero al poco rato, el dragón habló de nuevo.

-Twilight…

-¿Si, Spike?

-¿Crees que tus amigas estarán bien? No pasa ni un solo día sin que me acuerde de Rarity…

Frente a eso, la unicornio lavanda bajó el libro y murmuró en voz alta.

-Yo solo espero que estén bien… las conozco a todas bien, y sé que podrán afrontar esta situación de alguna u otra manera. Puede que con suerte nos volvamos a reencontrar en algún momento… aunque si te soy sincera, la que más me preocupa es Pinkie. La conozco, y sé que la soledad no es su fuerte… solo espero que consiga sobrellevarla…

Mientras tanto, en Tulsa, la situación era ligeramente diferente conforme a lo que Twilight se esperaba; la poni rosa de crin lacia y mirada perdida se encontraba vagando por las calles de la ciudad, buscando un poco de agua. El sol era abrasador y podía notar su garganta bastante seca.

-Agua… por favor, un poco de agua… quien sea…-masculló Pinkie, exhausta.

-Nadie te va a oír… y menos aún con ese hilillo de voz-la espetó Pinkamena, con desdén.

La poni de tierra contuvo un suspiro desesperado, tratando de no enfadarla.

-Diablos, sí que hace calor… y si vas a buscar agua te aconsejo que te des prisa, yo también comienzo a notarlo… ¿no había agua en esa despensa?

-Se acabó… debí de racionarla… soy una tonta…-musitó Pinkie, esbozando una triste mirada.

-Es posible… después de todo, hablamos de ti, querida…

Pinkie dibujó una mueca de furia que apenas pudo disimular.

-¿¡Acaso te crees mejor?! ¿¡Es eso, eh?! ¿¡Crees que puedes burlarte de mí y mangoneare e irte de rositas?!-chilló entonces, furiosa.

-Eh… sí, creo que sí. Después de todo, puedo hacerlo…

Pinkie contuvo un grito de desesperación, pensado en posibilidades; hasta ahora la había aguantado con la esperanza de que la dejara en paz tarde o temprano, pero estaba claro que no iba a hacer nada de eso. Quería librarse de ella, pero no sabia como… hasta que la vio; una alta torre cerca de allí, con una serie de campanas en lo mas alto. No se lo pensó dos veces y corrió hasta allí, buscando una entrada. Encontró una gran puerta doble en uno de los laterales de un enorme edificio y entró por ella, acabando dentro de un espacio muy fresco y espacioso; incluso suspiro aliviada.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, tonta? ¿Rezar?-se burló Pinkamena en ese momento.

Desde donde estaba se fijó en una balaustrada no muy lejos de allí, a mano izquierda, y con unas estrechas escaleras de caracol que subían hacia lo más alto; buscó una forma de subir a esa balaustrada, sin fijarse en nada más, hasta encontrar una pequeña puerta que daba a unas escaleras de piedra que también subían. Siguió el camino hasta llegar a lo alto de la balaustrada, pasando directamente hacia las escaleras de caracol; una serie de cuerdas colgaban desde varios agujeros del techo, pero apenas prestó atención. Subió y subió, sin pensar en nada más.

Finalmente llegó a lo más alto, viendo una serie de campanas colgadas del techo; las mismas cuerdas que antes vio se encontraban atadas a una parte del travesaño que las sostenía. Las vistas eran impresionantes y se podía ver casi todo el barrio.

-Muy bien ¿me vas a decir que hacemos aquí?-inquirió en ese momento Pinkamena.

Pinkie se acercó hasta el borde de uno de los ventanucos y en ese momento anunció.

-Voy a saltar... si no me dejas en paz, saltaré.

Por un momento hubo un denso silencio en lo alto del campanario; pero justo después, Pinkamena se rio como la lunática que era.

-¿Qué vas a saltar? ¿Dices que vas a saltar? ¡Ja! ¡Ay, que risa! ¡Que va a saltar, dice!

Sus risotadas no hacían mas que encender a Pinkie, la cual se enfadó aun más.

-¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Voy a saltar y no vas a poder hacer nada por impedírmelo!

-¡Sí claro, y yo soy la princesa Celestia!

-¡Voy a hacerlo, ya lo creo que voy a hacerlo! ¡Si salto se acabó la fiesta, para las dos! ¡Y si con eso consigo librarme de ti, que así sea!-masculló Pinkie.

En ese momento, Pinkamena se calló de golpe y masculló.

-¡Pero mira que eres tonta, niña! ¡Siempre fuiste una tonta, antes y ahora! ¡No vas a saltar! ¿¡Y sabes por qué?! ¡Porque no quieres morir, claro está! ¡Por mucho que me odies, matarte no servirá de nada!

-¡Mentira, seguro que consigo deshacerme de ti!

-¡Sigue soñando, jamás me separaré de ti, por mucho que mueras!

-¡Sigues mintiendo! ¡Voy a saltar, estoy harta de ti, estoy harta de toda esta mierda, quiero acabar con todo, se acabó!-chilló Pinkie.

-¡No vas a saltar! ¡No lo vas a hacer!

-¡Sí lo haré!

-¡No, no lo harás!

-¡Cállate, sí lo haré, lo haré ahora mismo!

-¡No lo harás, solo quieres hacerme creer que saltarás, pero no lo harás! ¡Potrilla tonta, jamás saltarás!

-¡Sí lo haré, aunque sea por llevarte la contraria!

Pinkie se acercó un poco más al borde y su casco sobresalió por éste; tenia que hacerlo, debía hacerlo, quería hacerlo... era ella o ella misma. Y no aguantaba ni un minuto más en esa espiral de locura y conversaciones solitarias que no llevaban a ninguna parte.

-¡No vas a saltar, simplemente no vas a saltar!

Pinkie la ignoró, dando un pequeño paso más hacia delante; apenas miró hacia abajo, tan solo fijó la vista hacia delante e ignorándola a ella.

-¡No lo vas a hacer, no puedes, no puedes hacerlo, simplemente no puedes!

Respiró hondo, notando como el abismo ante ella cedía.

-¡No lo harás, no, no!

Pinkie contó hasta tres y, tras llegar a tres, saltó.

-¡No!-chilló Pinkamena.

El aire fresco que sintió calmó el calor que notaba desde que subió allí arriba; por un momento le dio la sensación de que estaba volando y se dejó llevar. El paisaje daba vueltas y se difuminaba ante sus ojos. No fijó la vista en nada en concreto, tan solo se dejó llevar; vio entonces un fondo blanco, sobre el que se recortaban una serie de siluetas que ella conocía muy bien. Sus amigas la sonrieron, mirándola como solo ellas lo harían. Y no pudo evitar sentirse triste.

-Lo siento, chicas... soy una cobarde...

La caída duró una eternidad, o esa fue la sensación; no vio ni el suelo, ni el cielo, ni nada de nada. Tan solo sintió como botaba sobre algo blando y mullido.

-Así se deben sentir las nubes del cielo... debo de estar en el cielo, entonces...

Cerró los ojos, notando como el mundo dentro de ellos seguía dando vueltas; en cuanto los abrió, vio la calle por donde había venido y un gran manto de hojas verdes y frescas.

-Espera... respiro... ¿estoy muerta?-pensó entonces.

Notó su mente despejada y aliviada, no oyó a Pinkamena decir nada; se reincorporó por un momento y vio que estaba en la copa de un frondoso árbol, tan grande y tupido era que parecía un colchón. Alzó la vista y vio el ventanuco desde donde se había tirado. Bajó la vista y vio que apenas estaba a menos de un metro del suelo. En ese momento abrió mucho los ojos, comprendiéndolo; no pudo evitar llorar como una potrilla, mientras bajaba del árbol.

-Lo siento... lo siento tanto, chicas, soy una tonta, una tonta...

Entró de nuevo en el edificio para resguardarse del calor y, una vez dentro, se dejó caer al suelo, al final de un angosto pasillo entre una serie de bancos muy largos y que parecía no acabar. Siguió llorando desconsoladamente, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

-¡Tonta! ¡Tonta, imbécil, idiota! ¡Soy tonta!-sollozó, dándose pequeños cabezazos contra el suelo.

Sus quejidos y lamentos rebotaban por toda la cavernosa estancia, haciendo eco en sus paredes; en cuanto se calmó alzó la vista y vio una especie de cruz colgante, sobre la cual había un hombre de cera clavado, con los brazos abiertos y las piernas dobladas. Tenia la cabeza echada hacia abajo y apenas se le podía ver la cara, pero se notaba que estaba sufriendo; una corona de pinchos decoraba su sangrante cabeza, y en el pecho tenia una herida abierta. Pinkie lo miró un tanto extrañada; ¿Qué haría ahí colgado, de una forma tan cruel y barbárica? ¿Por qué lo tendrían en un lugar tan grande como ese? ¿Y para que? Miles de preguntas, y ninguna sola respuesta.

Se levantó pesadamente y estuvo explorando un poco el lugar, pasando por otra puerta que no comprobó; llevaba hasta una pequeña sala, donde no había nada relevante. Pero vio entonces un armario pequeño debajo de un banco, lo abrió y se quedó helada.

-¡Agua!

Una serie de garrafas de agua se encontraban delante de sus ojos, cogió una, la abrió con mucha dificultad, y bebió rápidamente, calmando su enorme sed. Una vez que estuvo satisfecha, la dejó donde estaba, aunque vio que había cinco más que la vendrían muy bien. Buscó algo con el que llevárselas y encontró una carretilla de cuatro ruedas roja, donde las cargó todas; salió de allí, sintiéndose mucho mejor y con los ánimos más levantados. Incluso hacia un buen rato que no oía a Pinkamena, lo que la tranquilizó aun mas. Antes de irse vio un libro muy grande y muy gordo, cerca de allí; ya se había leído todos los libros que había en la pastelería, por lo que no vio por qué no llevárselo. Se titulaba _Sagrada Biblia_.

-Extraño título para un libro... a ver de qué trata-pensó ella, dejándolo con las demás cosas.

Y así, un poco más renovada, se puso en marcha para volver a la pastelería; incluso Pinkamena no volvió a molestarla, lo que la dio más motivos para tranquilizarse.

-Agh, maldito calor… ¿de dónde ha salido? Antes de ayer hacia hasta fresco…

Applejack sabía lo que era el trabajo duro, y más de una vez había tenido que recolectar manzanas bajo un sol abrasador; sin embargo, nada la había preparado para soportar temperaturas tan altas, o al menos las que estaba teniendo en ese momento. El calor de Ecuestria no se sentía igual que el calor de ese lugar. O quizás solo era su imaginación.

-Cuestión de acostumbrarse, supongo…-murmuró la poni de tierra, pasando un casco por el tronco del manzano.

Tras ese gesto, se dio la vuelta y coceó con fuerza el tronco, cayendo varias manzanas al suelo; aún seguían sin madurar, lo que la dejaba bastante extrañada. Sus manzanos no tardaban tanto en crecer y madurar, por lo que la cosecha era casi constante, salvo algunas excepciones como con las manzanas zap. Por un lado se esperaba algo así, pero por otro… se sentía extraño.

-Este calor es matador… será mejor que me retire.

Volvió al cortijo, refugiándose en la sombra que el porche proporcionaba y observando el paisaje; esa semana había pasado bastante rápido, mucho más de lo que Applejack hubiera esperado. Al igual que en Sweet Apple Acres había encontrado algo con lo que distraerse, por lo que mataba el tiempo de la mejor manera; reordenó todo lo que pudo los graneros y encontró una serie de semillas de todo tipo, por lo que decidió intentar cultivar cositas varias. Desde girasoles, pasando por calabazas y hasta tomates y lechugas, quería intentar un poco de todo. Abrió un amplio y largo surco donde poder plantarlos y luego lo cubrió bien de tierra; cerca de allí había una bomba de agua eólica, por lo que no tuvo problemas de regadío, aunque lo malo era que solo contaba con varios cubos y no podía llevarlos todos a la vez. Una vez más, se lamentó por no ser un unicornio, para poder llevar más de uno consigo; incluso llegó a pensar en los humanos, con sus dos largos brazos no tendrían problemas para llevarlos de dos en dos. Desde entonces había estado esperando a que los primeros brotes germinaran enseguida, pero su desilusión había sido mayor al comprobar que nada era como en Ecuestria; las manzanas no maduraban todavía, y los brotes tardaban en salir. Todo era mucho más lento, cosa que ponía nerviosa a Applejack.

Aun así nada de eso dejó que la desanimara y trató de relajarse, mordisqueando una larga hierba, mientras se recostaba en el porche de entrada; la poni de tierra dejó escapar un lánguido suspiro, mirando al horizonte. Siempre pensaba que, tal vez, vería una serie de ponis recortándose en el horizonte y dirigiéndose hacia donde ella estaba; prefería conservar la esperanza de que fueran sus amigas, viniendo a por ella. O tal vez, su familia.

-Ojalá estuvierais aquí… es lo único que pido.

Cerró los ojos, pensando en improbabilidades, y dejó pasar el tiempo, mientras caía en brazos de Morfeo; para entonces, el sol comenzaba a descender.

Pinkie agradeció su decisión de haber saltado, por muy loco que sonara; cierto fue que el árbol la salvó de la muerte, pero el hecho en sí había hecho que Pinkamena no volviese a molestarla durante el resto del día. Creía que no lo haría… pero se equivocó. Y un árbol la llevó la contraria. Quién lo diría.

-Quizás fue cosa de este tal Dios… que historia más enrevesada, no hacen más que engendrar hijos, parece una novela de folletín-murmuró Pinkie, mientras leía su nuevo libro en compañía de una austera cena.

-Je, folletín… que atrevida puedo llegar a ser sin proponérmelo…-se dijo a sí misma, esbozando una sonrisita socarrona.

Jamás hubiera creído que volvería a sonreír de alguna u otra forma, cosa que la animó un poco más; Pinkamena no estaba, ella sonreía y podía respirar tranquila.

Estuvo leyendo un poco más, pero con tantos hijos de padre, y de hijos, y de nietos acabó con la cabeza como un bombo.

-Tienen una familia demasiado grande en el antiguo testamento este… imposible conocerlos a todos-murmuró la poni, cerrando de golpe el libro.

Aprovechando las últimas horas de luz, estuvo dando un paseo rápido por el barrio, pero luego volvió enseguida, entrando en el recibidor; aún no había colocado bien las mesas y las sillas, las cuales seguían apelotonadas en una esquina. Por hacer algo, decidió poner un poco de orden, comenzando con las sillas, al ser éstas las que menos pesaban. Moviendo unas pocas, le pareció ver algo escondido entre estas y sacó una especie de cajita negra con carcasa transparente y una serie de botones en la parte superior.

-¿Qué es esto?-se preguntó ella.

Como no supo contestarse inmediatamente después, lo dejó para luego y siguió ordenando un poco el sitio; una vez que lo tuvo todo un poco mejor, cogió el aparato que encontró y se lo llevó a la cama, donde lo miró con más detenimiento. Pudo paliar el problema de la luz por las noches gracias a unas velas que llegó a encontrar en una casa cerca de allí, aunque encenderlas era toda una odisea. Una vez que tuvo al menos una encendida, se puso a investigar el extraño objeto.

-Qué raro es… parece una cajita sorpresa, aunque… ¿Qué serán estos botones?

Con sus cascos apenas podía hacer gran cosa, de hecho estuvo pulsando todos a la vez; pero de golpe y porrazo, uno de ellos saltó de golpe como un resorte, haciendo que otro hiciese lo mismo y luego el botón central se oprimió solo. El hecho en si la dejó bastante chocada, y más aún cuando una voz extraña comenzó a salir de la cajita.

-25 de enero de 2013, séptima entrada; el proyecto se lleva a cabo en el más estricto de los secretos, todo es controlado con milimétrico detalle y cada cosa que es cambiada es notificada como si fuera de prioridad uno. Por un lado es más que evidente, aunque por otro lado me asaltan dudas. Incluso hasta mis acciones en éste son del todo ajenas; hace poco que he empezado y hasta ahora, todo lo que hecho poco o nada tiene que ver entre sí. Un día me mandan reconfigurar unos sistemas electrónicos, mientras que al otro me piden que desmonte una CPU o a la semana siguiente me ordenan que me mezcle con un biólogo para tratar de combinar genética e informática. Ya ves tú que lio. Aunque te mentiría si te dijera que nada de eso me llamaba la atención. ¿Para qué querrían que trabajásemos en encargos que apenas estaban relacionados entre sí? ¿Y con qué propósito? De lo poco que me acuerdo es de una de las tantas localizaciones que alternábamos, ya que ni con eso nos estábamos quietos; la última que visité fue una base militar que hay cerca de Phoenix, en Arizona, pero apenas me acuerdo de todos los detalles. Mis recuerdos son difusos, y ni siquiera sé bien por qué. Sólo espero salir entero de ésta. Ojalá pudieras perdonarme, Katherine, me distancie de ti por mi propia decisión. Y es ahora cuando más me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Jim Collins, corto y cierro.

Pinkie se quedó de piedra, sin poder creérselo del todo; finalmente se desató y exclamó.

-¡Hola Jim Collins, soy Pinkie Pie! ¡Oh, qué bien, hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz! ¡Por fin conozco a alguien con el que puedo hablar! ¡Porque puedo hablar contigo! ¿No? ¡Dime más cosas Jim, no te cortes!

Pero lo que en un principio pensó como un nuevo compañero, pronto pudo ver que no podría interactuar con él de la misma forma con la que interactuaba con sus amigas. Eso la dejó un tanto confundida. Podía oír su voz, hablándola, pero no podía responderle ni hablarle, tan solo escucharle.

-Qué raro… y yo que creí que podía hablar contigo…-murmuró ella, algo desanimada.

A pesar de eso, ella se sentía contenta; por fin escuchaba algo más que no fuera ella misma. Y eso la dio más motivos para seguir sonriendo y olvidarse de Pinkamena. Esa noche durmió mejor que nunca.

* * *

Es curioso ver la evolución de los personajes desde el punto de vista del escritor; por un lado es algo que yo planifico, a veces de antemano, a veces de forma que sale solo, sin ningún tipo de preparación, es de esas las que más me gustan. Por eso me gusta tanto escribir, porque las historias se escriben solas. La historia no se escribe, se hace. Y es... maravilloso. Y tras esta fumada sentimentalista por mi parte, aquí está el nuevo capitulo. Espero que os esté gustando, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**No es lo que crees**

-A ver, espera, volvamos a empezar, nos estamos liando…

-Desde luego… a ver, ponlo como estaba.

-Se cerraba aquí ¿no? ah, ya está.

-Veamos, tan solo tenemos que seguir al pie de la letra el manual, no es tan complicado…

-Vale, en ese caso guíame y empecemos de nuevo.

-Está bien. Empezamos dando clic a _Inicio_.

-Inicio…

-_Todos los programas_.

-Todos los programas…

-_Microsoft Office 2000_.

-Office 2000…

En esos momentos, Twilight se sentía capaz de escribir un tratado titulado: "_El ordenador, ese gran desconocido_"; y es que esa mañana prometía bastante, ya que la idea fue suya. Desde que leyó acerca de internet, quiso saber más de los ordenadores en sí y decidió intentar algo sencillo con el que tenían en la sala de lectura. Tras una profunda investigación usando el manual de instrucciones del aparato y un manual de uso para ordenadores, intentaron dar el siguiente paso, encendiendo el ordenador y trabajando con él, resultando ser aún más complicado de lo que en un principio pensaron.

Spike era la piedra angular del experimento, puesto que con sus garras podía teclear rápidamente, casi como lo haría un humano; Twilight lo había intentado con su magia, pero temía que ésta entrara en contacto con el ordenador. Hasta ese momento, sus investigaciones acerca de las diferencias y similitudes entre la magia y la electricidad habían avanzado poco a poco, descubriendo más cosas, aunque no tantas como a ella la hubiera gustado. Descubrió que ambas corrientes, la mágica y la eléctrica, llegan a complementarse, pero también a oponerse si su carga es demasiado alta. Debía de profundizar más en ese aspecto y tratar de desentrañar una forma de combinar las dos, para así poder replicar la electricidad por sí misma.

-Vale, ya se ha abierto ¿ahora qué?-inquirió Spike en ese momento.

-Ah, bien, quería empezar con esto del procesador de textos, así que vamos a hacer algo sencillo. Vamos a transcribir algunas de mis notas que tengo escritas en papel y luego a guardarlas en una carpeta de _Mis documentos_.

El manual de instrucciones flotaba junto al manual de informática, y una serie de papeles llenos de notas y apuntes de la unicornio lavanda; los papeles se reordenaron solos, mientras que ella la iba indicando a Spike el formato a usar.

-Cambia la fuente a Times New Roman en la pestaña superior izquierda, al lado de archivo; auméntala a 14 y luego justifícala.

Siguiendo sus indicaciones, el dragón configuró correctamente la fuente; cuando no entendía algo, Twilight le acercaba el manual para que viera las ilustraciones y se guiara mejor.

-¿Estás ya?

-Cuando quieras.

Twilight comenzó a dictar sus anotaciones y Spike las fue escribiendo en el ordenador; todas ellas eran informes y reportes, explicando todo lo que había aprendido acerca de la cultura humana desde que vivían allí. La unicornio los había escrito como si fueran reportes para mandar a la princesa, de hecho había estado rumiando el mandárselos a la misma para así tratar de localizarla, pero tenía sus dudas; EEUU era un país muy grande, con casi diez millones de kilómetros cuadrados. De toda esa superficie, ella se encontraba en una mínima parte; además, no sabía dónde podía estar la princesa. Y tampoco sabía si ella también estaba allí. Las posibilidades eran infinitas. Y eso mismo era lo que la hacía dudar.

-¿Twilight? ¿Sigo o qué? ¡Twilight!-exclamó Spike.

La unicornio lavanda despertó de golpe, reubicándose enseguida.

-Ah, sí, sí… ¿por dónde iba?

-Atributos de la electricidad…

Echó un vistazo a todo lo que llevaba escrito, ocupando casi veinte páginas; de fondo, podía oír el traqueteo del generador en el hall.

-Vale, vamos a dejarlo aquí por hoy, no quiero gastar más de lo necesario. Para guardar lo escrito hay que ir a _Archivo_ y seleccionar _Guardar como_.

Siguiendo los pasos apropiadamente, no tuvieron problemas para ubicar la carpeta de _Mis documentos_ y guardar el archivo en ella; una vez que terminaron, apagaron el ordenador.

-Vaya, ha sido muy interesante… con algo así no hace ni falta escribir a mano-observó Spike.

-No, e incluso se puede tener toda la información ordenada y lista para ser consultada. La verdad es que es muy útil, quizás los humanos no tuvieran una magia como la nuestra, pero no hay duda que ésta era su propia magia. Los humanos fueron increíbles…

Y es que con cada cosa que iba descubriendo, no hacía más que aumentar su admiración para con ellos; a lo largo de toda su historia, fueron descubriendo una serie de adelantos tecnológicos que iban supliendo todas sus carencias. En ese aspecto, los ponis no eran tan diferentes de los humanos, pero éstos se desmarcaban mediante las técnicas que emplearon para desarrollar todos sus aparatos y máquinas que tan a diario usaban en su vida cotidiana.

-Entonces… ¿para cuándo iremos a Oklahoma? Pregunto para ir preparando las cosas para el viaje…-inquirió en ese momento Spike.

-Pues… dado que las investigaciones van bien y no quiero gastar demasiado combustible… quizás salgamos pasado mañana. Habría que levantarse pronto para aprovechar las horas de viaje, eso sí.

-Muy bien, sólo espero que el tiempo nos dé un respiro…

El dragón y la unicornio regresaron de nuevo a sus tareas de investigación, en la sala de lectura; afuera, el sol calentaba las vacías calles de Central High.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en lo alto del Kitt Peak, la bóveda del telescopio Mayall se movía lentamente, mientras que un aura de color azul cobalto la envolvía durante el proceso. Al otro lado de la cima de la montaña, el objetivo del telescopio solar McMath-Pierce hacia lo mismo, sólo que ésta vez un aura de color dorada lo rodeaba. Para las dos princesas, la semana se había pasado en un suspiro; quizás fuera por el continuo trabajo que habían estado realizando con los dos únicos telescopios que tocaban, puesto que se habían acostumbrado a ellos rápidamente. Un rápido repaso previo a los manuales de los mismos las había ayudado a comprender mejor su funcionamiento, y la falta de energía no había sido un problema en absoluto; su magia podía suplirla perfectamente, sobre todo a la hora de mover los objetivos.

Celestia eligió el McMath-Pierce sobre todo por su curiosa forma, aunque su funcionamiento también la llamó la atención; siendo el sol su principal elemento, la convenía estudiarlo en profundidad usando el que era la mayor y mejor herramienta para ello, al menos en el mundo humano. Se centraba, sobre todo, en explicar el extraño fenómeno que las transportó hacia allí; tenía la firme convicción de que éste había tenido algo que ver en el inusitado teletransporte que habían sufrido hace poco. Además, no todos los días tenía la oportunidad de observar al astro rey sin sufrir ningún tipo de lesiones oculares. Eso era lo que más la fascinaba del telescopio, el poder contemplar el gran espectáculo que el sol la ofrecía sin nada que temer.

En cuanto a Luna, eligió el Mayall por obvias razones, según ella; estaba situado en el punto más alto del monte y era el más alto de todos los telescopios, por lo que el rango de visión era único. Al contrario que su hermana, ella se centraba en estudiar todo lo que se la ponía a tiro, tratando de descubrir los misterios y entresijos del nuevo universo que se abría ante ella. Planetas, estrellas, nebulosas, meteoros, cúmulos, constelaciones… todo era relevante para la princesa de la noche, la cual se esforzaba por estudiarlo todo y saber más.

Desde que llegaron al observatorio, su nuevo ritmo de vida era constante y rutinario; se levantaban pronto para ver el amanecer mientras desayunaban, luego se metían en sus respectivos telescopios y trabajaban hasta la hora de comer. Se reunían en las oficinas centrales para descansar y luego seguían trabajando hasta bien entrada la noche. Durante el día, Celestia solo enfocaba al sol, mientras que Luna siempre enfocaba hacia el lado contrario, para evitar que la radiación la dañara los ojos; en cuanto este se ponía, Luna podía moverse hacia todos los lados, mientras que Celestia seguía de cerca al astro rey hasta que éste desaparecía. Durante la noche, Luna se podía mover libremente, mientras que Celestia enfocaba otros puntos más concretos, buscando radiaciones solares perdidas. Luego se reunían de nuevo en las oficinas para cenar juntas y poner en común todo lo que habían aprendido.

Ese día, Celestia estaba especialmente absorta observando la superficie del sol; en lo que llevaba de mañana había tenido la suerte de contemplar varias erupciones solares moderadas y el espectáculo era fascinante. Largas lenguas de fuego se desprendían de la candente superficie del sol para elevarse hacia el espacio y desaparecer al poco rato. Según lo que había estado investigando, el sol estaba compuesto en su gran mayoría por hidrógeno, el cual lo quemaba transformándolo en helio en su núcleo y liberaba el calor hacia todas las direcciones. De vez en cuando, debido a una combustión mayor, llamaradas solares más largas y potentes escapaban de la enorme estrella, dejando un rastro de plasma aún mayor. Nunca antes había podido observar el sol con tanto detalle y nitidez, por lo que el espectáculo la dejaba hipnotizada en todos los sentidos.

-Es… hermoso…-masculló, despegándose por un momento para tomar notas.

A parte de eso, también había podido observar una serie de manchas solares alrededor de la parte superior de ese lado de su superficie; desde hacía unos pocos días, buscaba otras manchas similares que estuviesen más o menos dispersas y cercanas a las que ella había visto al principio. Algo la decía que esas manchas podían ser la respuesta que andaba buscando, o al menos algo aproximado y una posible pista.

-Sexto día de observación solar, sin cambios aparentes alrededor de las manchas detectadas; el flujo de helio y plasma alrededor de la superficie es constante y a veces se realiza de forma cónica o en espiral. Tres últimas erupciones solares en lo que va de mañana. No me canso de verlas.

En cuanto de terminó de anotar sus impresiones, consultó algo rápido en sus libros y volvió a pegarse al ocular; de vez en cuando movía un poco el objetivo para enfocar a otros puntos del sol, pero cuando se centraba en un área específica se quedaba en esa para observar con más detenimiento. Y la de esa mañana no era ninguna excepción.

-Antes me pareció ver una perturbación en el flujo del helio… ¿dónde está?-se preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

Giró un poco el objetivo con su magia, en busca de ese fenómeno; normalmente, cuando el helio se arremolinaba sobre un solo punto, solía ser el preludio para una llamarada solar leve o un pequeño escape de plasma. En ese momento vio un ligero halo rojizo rodeando una de las manchas que antes vio y un enorme chorro de helio y fuego salió de golpe del sol, alzándose sobre la superficie; hilos de plasma se alzaron hacia la oscuridad del espacio y el resto volvió a caer sobre la ardiente estrella.

-Uuah…-murmuró ella, sin quitar ojo del ocular.

Quiso observar un poco más, pero en ese momento recordó algo y se dirigió al pequeño despacho que allí había y donde apareció por primera vez; una estrecha estantería contenía libros de todo tipo, pero ella solo cogió uno de los tantos que allí había, consultando algo rápido.

-Me pregunto si esas manchas pueden tener relación con la radiación mágica… se muestran de una forma muy similar, aunque…

Era en momentos como esos en los que Celestia lamentaba no haber podido traerse consigo ningún manual o tomo sobre magia genérica; tenia que partir sobre todos sus conocimientos previos, pero hasta ella sabía que éstos no siempre eran del todo exactos. A pesar de sus años y su sabiduría, había cosas que se la escapaban. Y en ningún momento tuvo tiempo de hacer las maletas, por así decirlo.

Un gran reloj de arena sobre la mesa, que encontró en las oficinas centrales, terminó de dejar caer los últimos granos de arena; Celestia cerró el libro con su magia y lo dejó donde estaba. Regresó un momento hasta donde se encontraba el ocular y lo cerró, al igual que el objetivo en lo alto del telescopio. Ya era la hora de comer y, con toda seguridad, su hermana la debía de estar esperando en las oficinas centrales.

Salió afuera y voló hacia éstos rápidamente, dejando que la luz del sol bañara las plumas de sus alas; aterrizó justo al lado de la puerta y se internó rápidamente, resguardándose del calor. Descubrió entonces la cafetería vacía y frunció el ceño, extrañada.

-¿Luna?-la llamó en voz alta, retumbando su voz por todas las oficinas.

-¡Estoy aquí arriba!-oyó entonces la apagada voz de su hermana.

Sin perder tiempo, se dirigió al primer piso y encontró a su hermana pequeña trasteando junto al televisor del salón audiovisual.

-¿Qué haces, Luna?

-Oh, te estaba esperando antes, pero como tardabas me subí un momento-explicó ella, mientras sostenía con su magia una pequeña caja negra.

-Ah, perdona, pero es que me quedé absorta investigando el sol… ¿Qué es eso, que haces?

-Oh, no es gran cosa, desde que llegamos aquí me quedé extrañada sobre qué podría ser y lo he estado investigando a fondo; gracias a un manual que he podido encontrar sé que es una PlayStation 3 y que sirve para jugar, aunque aún no comprendo tal cosa. Creo que se conecta al televisor, pero no estoy segura…-explicó Luna.

Celestia echó un vistazo a las estanterías que allí había y le pareció ver una serie de títulos con el mismo nombre que su hermana nombró; sacó entonces una serie de cajas pequeñas y finas, con el nombre de PlayStation 3 arriba del todo y con títulos extraños en ellas.

-Mira, estas cajas también tienen el mismo nombre ¿era esto lo que buscabas?

Le tendió las cajas con su magia y Luna echó un vistazo a los títulos.

-_DmC_, _Anarchy Reigns_, _Ni no Kuni: la ira de la Bruja Blanca_, _Tomb Raider_, _Bioshock Infinite_… extraños títulos, y no parecen ser libros…

Abrió la caja titulada _Bioshock Infinite_ y mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrar lo que parecía un disco encajado en una base con la misma forma. Si antes había llegado a comprender algo acerca de la PlayStation 3, ahora volvía a estar en las mismas.

-Bof, esto me va a llevar su tiempo entenderlo… vamos a comer, lo dejaré para otra ocasión-murmuró Luna, dejándolo todo en la mesa.

Bajaron a la cafetería y, mientras comían, hablaron de sus descubrimientos como venia siendo costumbre.

-¿Has descubierto algo nuevo acerca del sol?

-No gran cosa, aunque algo me dice que las manchas solares pueden estar relacionadas con la radiación mágica… ya sabes, por la influencia de las ondas hertzianas y demás, estoy convencida de que el sol tuvo algo que ver. ¿Y tú?

-He estado explorando El Joyero.

-¿El Joyero?

-Sí, un cúmulo estelar precioso compuesto por un montón de estrellas de muchos colores, tendrías que verlo, brillan como joyas, de ahí su nombre.

-Anda…

-Fue descubierto por Nicolas Louis de Lacaille, un astrónomo francés, pero el nombre se lo dio Sir John Herschel, un astrónomo inglés. Me he pasado toda la mañana enfocando a las diferentes estrellas que tiene, he llegado a contar hasta cien.

-¿Y ya sabias distinguirlas?

-¡Pues claro! ¡Todas brillan de forma distinta, es muy fácil diferenciarlas! ¡Tienes que verlo, es impresionante!

-Bueno, si eso dame las coordenadas y lo enfocaré esta tarde… aunque ahora que lo comentas, también tendrías que ver las erupciones solares, son asombrosas, ni el fuego del tártaro se compara, incluso es mucho más bonito a la vista.

-¿De veras? me pasaré entonces mañana a echarle un vistazo…

A lo largo de toda esa semana habían estado racionando sabiamente todo lo que tenían para que les durara el mayor tiempo posible, pero aun así la poca comida que tenían iba menguando poco a poco.

-No nos quedan muchas provisiones… tenemos para unos cuantos días más, pero me temo que se nos acaban-anunció Celestia, echando un vistazo a la pequeña despensa.

-En ese caso tendremos que salir de expedición un día de estos ¿no?-obvió Luna.

-Sí… he estado consultando el mapa de esta zona y las ciudades más grandes que mas cerca nos quedan son Tucson y Phoenix, respectivamente. Si quieres, pasado mañana nos acercamos a Tucson y buscamos algo de comida-sugirió su hermana mayor.

-Me parece bien… aunque supongo que la que peor lo está pasando aquí eres tú ¿verdad, Tia?-inquirió entonces ella, con una sonrisita mordaz.

-¿Y eso a que viene?-quiso saber ésta, extrañada.

-Bueno, es evidente… ¿Cuánto hace que no hemos vuelto a comer tarta?

En ese momento, la princesa del sol contuvo una exasperación y murmuró.

-¿Sabes? a veces pienso que debería haberte encerrado más tiempo en la luna…

A pesar de eso, Luna la miró divertida y la sacó la lengua, de forma algo infantil; aun así, Celestia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Si no hubiera sido por su hermana, la estancia en Kitt Peak habría sido muy dura y difícil. Agradecía a los cielos que estaban juntas en ese extraño pero atractivo e interesante mundo.

* * *

El desierto de Mojave se dejaba sentir más seco y cálido que nunca; a pesar de que empezaba a atardecer, el calor presente amedrentaría a cualquiera de trabajar duramente con trabajos pesados. Pero Rainbow Dash no era una cualquiera, por supuesto. La semana había pasado volando, sobre todo cuando había estado ocupada ensamblando de nuevo el Supermarine Spitfire; la cola había sido lo último y todas las partes estaban unidas de nuevo, de forma completamente apañada. Muchos metros de cuerda y una serie de barras metálicas habían conseguido que el caza volviera a tener forma de caza. Ahora se encontraba repintando el aparato, con pintura que pudo encontrar en el mismo hangar; no tenía todos los colores, por lo que tuvo que mezclar los que tenía a mano para conseguir la gama que ella quería.

-Unos cuantos brochazos más y esta ala estará terminada-murmuró ella, por lo bajo.

Quizás la parte que menos le gustaba a la hora de pintar era el tener que sujetar la brocha con los dientes; lo había intentado usando los cascos, pero se la había caído demasiadas veces. Por ahora había tenido la suerte de no haber tragado pintura, pero aun así tocaba madera. El morro dejaba a la vista una mezcla de naranja y amarillo oscuro alrededor de éste y la cabina, mientras que el resto del fuselaje presentaba una tonalidad más clara de amarillo. Algunas partes no estaban del todo pintadas y se notaba que aún le faltaban varias capas más con la brocha.

Acabó con esa ala dando unos últimos repasos a la punta de la misma y devolvió la brocha al bote de pintura mezclada.

-Bof, qué calor… necesito un trago.

Cogió con sus patas una larga botella de agua casi vacía y la apuró de un solo trago.

-Mierda, creo que ésta era la penúltima…-recordó ella, preocupada.

Y es que los suministros comenzaban a acabarse, siendo el agua el más acuciante de todos; ya había explorado todas las áreas colindantes en busca de más agua, pero no había encontrado nada. Comenzaba a pensar en ir más allá, ya que sin agua no podría sobrevivir; y eso mismo le recordó su idea de ir a ver lo que podría ser ese brillo que venía observando desde lo alto del cerro de un tiempo a esa parte. Todas las noches se quedaba un buen rato en lo alto del mismo, divagando y pensando en lo que podría ser ese punto de luz en la lejanía. Y ese día no fue menos.

En cuanto el sol comenzó a despuntar, voló hacia el cerro y se quedó allí, admirando la nueva noche que se cernía sobre ella; esta vez, la luna menguante apenas llegaba a iluminar el valle, por lo que el punto de luz se veía mejor. Rainbow especulaba mucho sobre qué podría tratarse.

-Quizás sea una especie de luz mágica… o puede que solo se trate de algún efecto óptico… no sé, es muy misterioso…

No podía negar que su curiosidad iba cada vez en aumento; y si tenía que moverse en busca de suministros, no sería mala idea hacerlo en dirección hacia ese extraño fenómeno. Así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Sí, en el caso de que me vaya será también para descubrir lo que es esa luz. Aunque antes prefiero terminar de pintar el avión, yo creo que si me tiro mañana todo el día podré acabarlo; así que pasado mañana puedo irme…

Aunque en realidad estaba divagando, supo enseguida que cumpliría con la fecha prevista; cuanto antes saliera, mejor, pero el avión era lo primero. Dio entonces por concluidas sus divagaciones y echó a volar de nuevo, de vuelta hacia el cementerio de aviones; debía que acostarse pronto para levantarse temprano y terminar con el trabajo que tenía entre cascos. Por lo que no se lo pensó más, cenó algo rápido y se metió en la cama a no más tardar.

* * *

Las estrellas coronaban el monte de Kitt Peak, junto con la estrecha luna por corona; ambos telescopios estaban ya cerrados y las dos princesas se encontraban contemplando el espectáculo, maravillándose ante la inmensidad del firmamento.

-¿Pudiste ver el joyero?

-Sí, la verdad es que es precioso… es una pena que esta no sea tu noche, Luna… ni siquiera en Ecuestria teníamos un cielo así…

-Sí, es verdad… aun así se disfruta igual ¿no crees?

-Desde luego…

Las dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, prestando especial atención a los detalles; un rastro blanquecino recorría el cielo verticalmente, siendo una de las cosas más destacables del mismo. El sonido de los grillos y el ligero brillo de las luciérnagas las acompañaba.

-Ésa es la Vía Láctea, una porción de la galaxia en la que nos encontramos que lleva el mismo nombre-reveló Luna.

-¿De veras?

-Sí, cruza de este a oeste toda la esfera celeste y se puede ver fácilmente, como puedes ver. Según leí, recibe el nombre de una antigua leyenda griega.

-¿Y qué leyenda es esa?

-Una que cuenta que Hermes, el mensajero de los dioses, puso a Heracles en el seno de Hera, mientras ella dormía, para que mamara la leche divina. Pero, al despertar y darse cuenta, lo separó bruscamente y se derramó la leche, formando la Vía Láctea.

-Vaya, qué interesante…

-¿Verdad? He de reconocer que los humanos tenían buena imaginación… fueron increíbles…

Las dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, escuchando los sonidos de la noche; Celestia frunció el ceño, pensativa, y luego habló.

-Luna… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro, dispara…S

Su hermana mayor tomó aire y entonces inquirió.

-¿Te gusta este mundo, Luna?

La aludida la miró, un tanto extrañada por la pregunta.

-Bueno, he de admitir que desde que llegamos he estado descubriendo un montón de cosas nuevas… por un lado todo se siente extraño y distante, pero por otro es algo interesante y que merece la pena ser descubierto…

-Entonces te gusta…

Luna se quedó en silencio brevemente, pero no tardó en contestar.

-Pues… sí, se podría decir que sí. ¿A ti no te gusta?

-Bueno, no me disgusta, aunque…

Fue entonces cuando la princesa de la noche quiso decir algo, pero prefirió quedarse callada; su hermana vio su momento de duda, aun así no dijo nada más. Extendió su ala derecha y arropó con ella a su hermanita. Luna apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Celestia y, sin decir nada más, siguieron contemplando la bóveda celeste.

Poco después, una estrella fugaz la cruzó rápidamente, siendo vista por las princesas, las cuales no dijeron nada y formularon su deseo en voz baja.

* * *

Vale, queda poco para llegar al primer punto de inflexión en la historia, se encontrarán unos cuantos, pero no todos y entre todos, aun quedan muchos capítulos hasta que lleguen a encontrarse las seis. Hasta entonces, lo haremos en grupos ;) Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**La familia unida nunca se olvida**

Unos densos y compactos nubarrones grisáceos se arremolinaban sobre Central High desde esa mañana, amenazando lluvia; para mediodía comenzaron a descargar con fuerza y las calles del pueblo se convirtieron en auténticas riadas. Twilight tuvo que sellar las puertas principales con su magia para que el agua no se colara en el interior de la biblioteca. Mientras afuera llovía, dentro se ultimaban los preparativos para el viaje de mañana.

-Muy bien, las provisiones ya están listas… ¿ya has pensando en cómo las vamos a llevar?-inquirió Spike, observando el montón de comida que racionarían.

-La verdad es que no, pensaba en salir fuera para ver si nos encontrábamos con algo que pudiéramos usar, pero… llueve lo indecible.

Los dos se acercaron a la ventana de la cocina, viendo como el agua caía son fuerza y borboteaba por las calles.

-Bueno, es la típica tormenta de verano, no es tan raro. Seguro que escampa enseguida-supuso el dragón.

-Ya, pero aun así sigo sin entender cómo puede el clima comportarse de forma tan aleatoria… por ahora comprendo cómo funciona la atmosfera, pero aun así sigue sin tener sentido para mi-reveló la unicornio, con el ceño fruncido.

-Cuestión de acostumbrarse, supongo… al menos refresca el ambiente, el calor ha sido insoportable de un tiempo a esta parte.

-Sí, ahí llevas razón…

A parte de las provisiones, también llevarían unos cuantos libros para leer por el camino, una linterna por si no consiguieran llegar antes de que oscureciese y algunas mantas y almohadones por si seguía lloviendo o refrescaba. Aunque debido al gran numero de cosas que llevaban, se hacia indispensable algún tipo de contenedor para poder llevárselas con ellos.

Mientras esperaban a que dejase de llover, Twilight mató el rato leyendo un poco, mientras que Spike se puso un disco de Armin van Buuren, su Dj humano favorito; al contrario que Twilight, el dragón tenia gustos algo más específicos, y aunque el rock y el metal le gustaron bastante, el trance de Armin llegó a convertirse en uno de sus géneros preferidos, para desgracia de la unicornio lavanda.

-¡Spike, estoy leyendo, baja ese volumen!-exclamó ella, molesta.

-¡Oh, venga ya, está sonando _J'ai envie de toi_, uno de sus mejores temas!

-¡Me da igual, sabes que tanto ruido me molesta y no me puedo concentrar, o lo bajas ahora o lo bajo yo!

-¡Si te molesta tanto, entonces ve a leer abajo!

-¡Ahora mismo no me apetece bajar! ¡Además, la bóveda de la biblioteca amplifica la música y lo sabes!

Spike dejó escapar un respingo y se vio obligado a bajar el volumen, quitándole encanto al tema

-Aguafiestas…-masculló por lo bajo.

-Te he oído… además, te recuerdo que tenemos que ahorrar combustible para el generador-argumentó ella, sin inmutarse.

Como la música de Armin no se disfrutaba igual con el volumen bajo, optó por retirar el disco y apagó la cadena, un tanto molesto. Como no se le ocurrió hacer nada más, simplemente se sentó en una silla y estuvo viendo llover, mientras Twilight leía tumbada en el sofá. Ésta le lanzó un par de miradas inquisitivas, esperando algún comentario por su parte, pero él no dijo nada. El repiqueteo de la lluvia al caer sobre el suelo era lo único que se oía, siendo de hecho un tanto relajante.

-Twilight…

-¿Sí?

-¿Crees que podremos encontrar a alguien por ahí? si nosotros estamos aquí, no veo por qué no haya mas ponis a nuestro alrededor…

La unicornio lavanda se quedó pensativa durante unos pocos segundos antes de contestarle.

-Bueno, supongo que sí, aunque lo veo un tanto difícil… este país es muy grande, y si nos pusiéramos a buscar por todos los lados, no sacaríamos nada en claro. Comprendo que te sientas solo… en ocasiones yo también. Pero creo que por ahora es mejor seguir investigando a fondo el mundo que nos rodea para luego ponernos a hacer una búsqueda más intensa.

-Ya, pero aún así… ¿Por qué no pruebas a mandarle una carta a la princesa? Quizás te responda esté donde esté y nos diga donde se encuentra…

-Ya lo he pensado, y más de una vez he escrito alguna que otra con intención de que se la mandaras… pero creo que sería contraproducente ¿y si está a miles de kilómetros de aquí? ¿Y si ha aparecido en Canadá, o en Alaska, o en la otra punta del mundo? no lo puedo saber, o quizás sí, pero no quiero que la distancia que haya entre nosotros sea una traba. Prefiero esperar-explicó ella.

-¡Pero eso no lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes! ¡Escríbela algo, dila donde estamos, yo se lo mandaré!-insistió el dragón.

-No Spike, prefiero esperar…

-¡Pero eso es ridículo! ¡Tienes la oportunidad de comunicarte con ella gracias a mí, aprovéchala!

-¡He dicho que no!-exclamó entonces Twilight, de forma cortante.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, devolviéndose la mirada; Spike no entendía a que venia tantas reticencias por su parte, si hasta lo podría hacer él mismo. La unicornio lavanda bajó la vista, tratando de ocultar una mirada llena de incertidumbre y algo de miedo. Aun así prefirió obedecerla y no volvió a hablar del tema.

-Es como de nuestra familia, casi como una segunda madre… ¿Por qué querría distanciarse de ella?-pensó el dragón, extrañado.

Como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito, la lluvia se llevó cualquier rastro de respuesta y Twilight permaneció callada, volviendo a su lectura; afuera, seguía sin escampar.

* * *

El rastro de nubes era bastante grande y se extendía hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, pasando por Oklahoma y terminando sobre Tulsa. Pinkie permanecía en la pastelería, viendo como la lluvia limpiaba las calles y se llevaba todo rastro de suciedad de ésta. Los últimos trazos negruzcos se diluían hacia el norte, mezclándose con el azul del cielo, pero sobre el barrio en el que ella se encontraba la lluvia permanecía.

-Es un día oscuro y gris… es muy triste…-pensó ella, con un deje nostálgico en su mirada.

Un paisaje como ese le recordaba a su antiguo hogar, aunque la lluvia era un factor que no se daba muy a menudo por esas secas tierras; el terreno desigual, el suelo agrietado y los campos yermos no contrastaban demasiado con la interminable hilera de rocas que coronaba el horizonte que siempre veía desde la ventana de su habitación. Era un lugar gris, vacío y deprimente. Y aun así, era su hogar, por mucho que la pesara. Allí vivía ella con su familia. Su padre siempre se había dedicado a cultivo de rocas, puesto que era el único material en kilómetros a la redonda; nadie en su sano juicio cultivaría rocas, pero ellos si. Y sin embargo, a pesar de lo ridículo que pudiera parecer, conseguían salir a delante. Aunque para Pinkie, a un precio muy alto.

Desde el primer momento que adquirió uso de razón, supo que debía sonreír; ser feliz siempre es el fin último de un poni, y ella sentía eso como su propio propósito en lo mas hondo de su corazón. Pero ella sabia bien que incluso la felicidad no podía legar a buen termino en un lugar como lo era su hogar. Y fue por eso que se fue tras ver aquel arcoíris, porque sabía que en un lugar así seria imposible ser feliz, por mucho que su familia la apoyase. Quizás fuera por eso que su madre quedara tan decepcionada al saber que se iba; o bien puede que su padre tuviera razón cuando la gritó algo sobre la deshonra. Solo sus hermanas entendieron su marcha. Incluso la más pequeña, Inkie, la llegó a pedir que la llevara con ella, pero no pudo. Sus palabras aun resonaban en lo más profundo de su cabeza.

-Debes quedarte con mamá y papá, intenta hacerles felices. Y a Blinkie también. Ellos te necesitan, Inkie.

Fue mucho mas duro de lo que en un principio pensó, sobre todo a la hora de la despedida, pero aun así su madre demostró que la quería. La recomendó a los Cake, recordándola que se presentara como la hija de Sue Pie.

A parte del triste paisaje que Tulsa la estaba ofreciendo ese día, descubrió que incluso Pinkamena tenía su punto; nunca antes hubiera pensado que en algún momento diría algo semejante, pero la echaba de menos. Puede que fuese del todo insoportable, demencial y neurótica, pero no podía negar que al menos la hacía compañía. Y desde que se había ido, se notaba un poco más sola de lo que ya estaba en medio de la pequeña ciudad de Tulsa.

-¿Cuándo dejé que Pinkamena me robara la sonrisa? Mi destino siempre ha sido sonreír, hacer reír a la gente, reírme con ellos… es esta soledad la que no me deja vivir tranquila. Y esas nubes de ahí me recuerdan tanto a mi hogar…

Y por primera vez desde que llegó a la ciudad, tuvo una iluminación; ella no tenía por qué sentirse triste si no quería. No podía negar que la soledad no era el mejor factor para una poni como ella, pero podía luchar contra ésta si pusiera empeño. Recordó entonces el milagro acaecido después de que saltara y todo lo que vio cuando caía. A pesar de que se encontraba lejos de ellas, sabía perfectamente que seguían siendo amigas, pasase lo que pasase. Daba igual cuanta distancia hubiera entre ellas, siempre iban a estar en su corazón.

-Claro… ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de algo así? Si algo me han enseñado mis amigas es a no rendirme y a creer en mi misma… en ese caso, haré que estén orgullosas de mí. ¡Las buscaré por todos los lados, aunque tenga que patearme toda América para ello!-exclamó Pinkie, del todo decidida.

-En cuanto deje de llover, claro-añadió justo después, observando como el agua caía.

Aunque la verdad era que no sabía cuándo iba a escampar, por lo que pensó que podía dejar la salida para el día siguiente. La lluvia no la dejaría viajar con facilidad y avanzar sería muy complicado. No necesitó mucho tiempo para decidirlo, al poco rato de pensarlo supo que se iría mañana mismo. Por lo que se separó de la ventana y comenzó a recoger sus cosas para partir mañana por la mañana. Porque nadie la pararía hasta encontrar a sus amigas.

* * *

Ese día estaba resultando ser tan caluroso como los anteriores, o puede que más; alguna que otra nube decoraba el azul del cielo, pero salvo eso, éste se encontraba completamente limpio. Era un calor húmedo, que se quedaba pegado a su pelaje y apenas la dejaba transpirar. Applejack jamás había experimentando un calor semejante. Trató de cultivar un poco y regar sus plantaciones, pero entre el calor bochornoso y el dolor de mandíbula que la daba al tener que coger el asa del cubo de agua con los dientes, resultaba del todo imposible. Lo intentó volcándose uno de los cubos sobre ella misma, refrescándola un poco, pero el calor imperante secó su pelaje enseguida. Desde donde estaba y en dirección oeste, se podía ver densos nubarrones coronando el horizonte, pero al casi no haber aire éstos no se movían.

-Ya podrían moverse esas malditas nubes hasta aquí… me vendría bien que lloviera un poco, la mandíbula me cruje. Mi granja por un pegaso…-pensó la poni granjera, sudando la gota gorda.

No pudo evitarlo e irremediablemente se acordó de Rainbow Dash; si estuviera ahí, traería esas nubes enseguida y las obligaría a descargar agua. Pero estaba ella sola. Y tan solo era un simple poni de tierra.

Siempre pensó en como seria ser un pegaso, tener alas y poder volar; sentir el aire en la cara, experimentar esa sensación de libertad, dejarse llevar por el viento… Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero muchas veces desearía ser una pegaso, al menos por un día. Pero incluso ella sabia que eso no era posible. Recordaba aquel hechizo de Twilight que logró replicar sobre Rarity, pero no se comparaba. En ese momento, una ligera brisa que apenas duró unos segundos la ayudó a volver a la realidad.

-Diablos, qué calor… será mejor que me tumbe a la sombra un rato…

Sin pensárselo mucho más, se dirigió hacia el porche de la casa y se tumbó un rato; a pesar de permanecer a la sombra, el calor la envolvía por completo y su pelaje apenas ayudaba a estar más fresca. Trató de relajarse y dormir un poco, pero ni eso podía. Fijó la vista en la distancia, sin apenas pestañear, y dejando la mente en blanco; el calor hacia curiosos efectos visuales y la línea del horizonte se movía como si fuera una serpiente. El azul del cielo se fundía con el marrón del suelo, dando lugar a un color apagado y un tanto feo. Formas abstractas e inconclusas pasaron delante de Applejack, confundiéndola y desorientándola.

-Veo sombras en la lejanía… se mueven como espirales… parezca que me llaman…-pensó Applejack.

En menos de cinco minutos, sintió como el calor se desvanecía y dejaba de ahogarla; el tiempo se detuvo de golpe, o al menos le dio esa sensación. Los sonidos se volvieron etéreos y vacios, casi tanto como su alrededor. Sintió como si se abriera un pozo insondable bajo sus patas y por un momento pensó que caía.

-¡Applejack! ¡Applejack!

Levantó la vista y vio una serie de formas que le resultaban familiares, acercándose a ella; por un momento pudo distinguirlas y le pareció ver dos ponis frente a ella, llamándola por su nombre. Sus caras se le antojaban familiares.

-Son… mi familia… han venido…-susurró ella, a punto de colapsar.

-¡Applejack!

Al segundo siguiente, no vio nada más y todo fundió a negro.

No supo bien cuanto tiempo llevaba ausente y por qué, pero el olor a sabanas limpias y una sensación refrescante sobre su frente consiguió despertarla; abrió los ojos lentamente, como si los parpados la pesaran un quintal, y alzó un poco la vista. Se encontraba tumbada en la cama de la habitación principal, con un paño mojado en su frente y el pelaje levemente mojado con agua fresca.

-¡Applejack, prima, por fin has despertado!-oyó entonces una voz que le era familiar.

Giró la cabeza y se encontró con un poni de pelaje amarillento, crin verdosa y recogida en dos coletas con trenzas rojas y ojos verdes claros.

-Ah… ¿Apple Fritter? ¿Prima?-masculló ella, algo desubicada.

-¡Si, soy yo! ¡Menos mal, creíamos que no despertarías!-exclamó su prima, dándola un gran abrazo.

La poni de tierra aun no se creía lo que estaba pasando, por un momento pensó que todo era un sueño, pero el abrazo de su prima eran tan real como ella misma.

-Eres… ¿eres tú de verdad? ¿No estoy soñando?

-No, soy de verdad, mira…-insistió Apple Fritter, pasando su casco por su cara.

Parecía mentira, pero era cierto, una de sus tantas primas estaba ahí, con ella. Tras poco más de una semana completamente sola, volvía a ver a alguien.

-Oh, prima… gracias al cielo… gracias al cielo…-masculló Applejack, devolviéndola el abrazo y llorando de alegría.

Las dos se quedaron en esa pose tras varios segundos que parecieron horas; en cuanto se separaron, Applejack inquirió.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Te vimos a lo lejos en el porche, apenas podía creérmelo, pero distinguiría ese sombrero desde kilómetros. En cuanto nos acercamos te desmayaste, estabas muy caliente, por lo que supusimos que te había dado un golpe de calor. Te llevamos dentro y tratamos de refrescarte lo antes posible-explicó ella.

-¿Llevamos? un momento, ¿quieres decir…?

-Sí, somos más…-anunció ella.

-¡Prima!

Ese grito las hizo reaccionar y vieron entonces a un segundo poni en el umbral de la puerta, mirando a Applejack fijamente.

-Apple Cobbler… prima…

Una poni de tierra de pelaje marrón oscuro, crin y cola de color crema y ojos azules la devolvía la mirada con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Despertaste! ¡Oh, menos mal que estás bien!-exclamó ella, echándose sobre su prima para abrazarla.

Applejack la recibió con las patas abiertas, dejándose llevar por ese embriagador y cálido sentimiento que solo la familia llegaba a transmitir. Se encontró entonces abrazando a sus dos primas y llorando de alegría.

-¿Sabéis vosotras el tiempo que llevaba aquí, yo sola, y sin nadie con quien hablar? Menos mal que estáis aquí…-masculló.

-Lo sabemos prima, nosotras también estuvimos solas al principio… bueno, en realidad nos encontramos enseguida, pero fueron unos días muy angustiosos-explicó Apple Fritter.

-¿Dónde estabais, de donde venís?-inquirió ella.

-Pues mira, llevábamos viajando durante todo este tiempo desde Corpus Christi, una ciudad costera al sur de Texas.

-¿De veras?

-Sí, aunque a mi me llegó a recoger en San Antonio, donde estaba yo; luego, por el camino, nos encontramos con los demás-añadió Apple Cobbler.

-¿Los demás? ¿Cuántos sois?-quiso saber Applejack.

-En total somos seis, con nosotras están Caramel, Lucky Clover, Blossomforth y Sparkler-reveló Fritter.

-Vaya, cuanta gente… voy a saludarlos…

Todos los demás se encontraban abajo en el salón, curioseando todo lo que había a su alrededor; recibieron a Applejack con mucha alegría y la arroparon entre todos, mientras la contaban sus historias de cómo habían acabado todos juntos. Apple Fritter partió desde Corpus Christi hace ya una semana debido a que un huracán se encontraba azotando esa parte de la costa de Texas, por lo que se vio obligada a moverse para encontrar un lugar seguro. Como los Apple se caracterizaban por ser unos ponis de tierra persistentes y muy fuertes, no paró hasta llegar a San Antonio, donde se encontró con Apple Cobbler y Caramel. Apenas pasaron un par de días, cuando los restos del huracán que azotaba la costa llegaron hasta allí, acompañados de unas muy fuertes rachas de viento que les obligaron a seguir hacia el norte, llevándose todas las provisiones que pudieron. El viaje continuó hacia el norte, pasando al lado de un pueblo de nombre Kerrville, donde encontraron a Blossomforth y Sparkler. Se quedaron unos cuantos días más allí, con intenciones de quedarse durante un tiempo. Pero por petición de Sparkler, ya que quería encontrar a su hermana pequeña y su madre, partieron hacia el norte de nuevo. En otro pueblo, ésta vez de nombre Brady, se toparon con Lucky Clover, uniéndose al grupo también.

-Y esa es la historia. Estando en Brady, a Lucky se le ocurrió acercarnos a Brownwood, ya que había leído en un panfleto que es una ciudad de muchos recursos. Se nos acababa la comida, por lo que decidimos venirnos para acá. Pasando al lado de tu granja, Fritter te vio y el resto, ya es historia-explicó Caramel.

-Vaya, menudo periplo… ¿y ya podíais con este calor?-inquirió Applejack.

-Los primeros días eran pasables debido al huracán y las bajas temperaturas, pero en cuanto más al norte nos adentrábamos, más calor hacía, sí…-asintió Fritter.

-Applejack, una pregunta ¿has visto a Dinky o a mi madre? Las llevo buscando desde que llegamos a este mundo…-murmuró Sparkler, con gesto desesperado.

-Lo siento, dulzura, pero sois los primeros ponis que veo en todo este tiempo…-anunció ella.

-Tranquila, Sparkler, ya verás cómo las encontraremos, seguro que están más cerca de lo que piensas-la consoló Blossomforth.

A partir de ese momento, la vida se simplificó, al menos para los siete ponis; Applejack recordaría ese día especialmente, el día en el que dejó de estar sola en el mundo de los humanos. Todo mejoró de golpe, incluso el calor dejó de molestarla. Les estuvo enseñando toda la granja, evitando el corral con las reses muertas y la parte donde se encontraban sus cultvos, todo ellos con la luz del atardecer alumbrándoles; al oeste, las nubes seguían estancadas al fondo, llegando a ver algún que otro rayo cruzándolas horizontalmente.

* * *

Había intentado apartar esas molestas y feas nubes del cielo, pero para su eterna sorpresa, la fue imposible; cada vez que trataba de empujarlas con sus cascos, éstas se deshacían entre ellos. Al principio se había dado un buen susto, pero enseguida pudo notar que esas nubes no eran como las de Ecuestria.

-Ni siquiera se sienten como nubes… este mundo es tan raro…

Fluttershy no estaba del todo acostumbrada a volar, pero una de las cosas que solían convencerla eran las nubes; su tacto único y su comodidad eran un buen aliciente para despegar los cascos del suelo de vez en cuando. Pero ésta vez no sería tal cosa, al no poder ni ponerse de patas sobre éstas.

Aunque viendo como éstas habían estado oscureciéndose durante casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, se le había quitado las ganas de nada.

-No me gustan las tormentas… será mejor que me quede en casa… otra vez.

Esa semana había sido de lo más agitada, al menos para ella; había estado explorando sus alrededores y parte del parque, llegando hasta el lago y bordeándolo cerca de donde ella se encontraba, aunque sin alejarse demasiado. Desde que la manada de lobos la atacó, salía más bien poco, a vece acompañado por Ángel, el cual ya se había recuperado de sus heridas.

Todos los animales con los que se había encontrado hasta el momento no la habían hablado a pesar de sus intentos de comunicarse con ellos, pero al menos llegaban a captar sus buenas intenciones, sobre todo los más pequeños, y no la atacaban. Algunos venados, un gato montés, un zorro, varias ardillas e incluso un topo se mostraban mansos con ella y se dejaban mimar por la pegaso, lo que la reconfortaba siempre un poco.

Cerca de donde ella paraba, había una pequeña urbanización de chaletitos dispersos, justo al lado de una de las orillas del lago; muchas veces había ido a explorar acompañado de sus amigos animales, en busca de comida y suministros varios, encontrando cosas de todo tipo, desde comida, hasta medicinas, libros y revistas. Le gustaba leer sobre todo cosas de medicina y veterinaria, pero las revistas la habían gustado especialmente, ya que mostraban de forma gráfica y muy colorida, cosas varias y curiosas acerca de los humanos y el mundo que la rodeaba. Le gustaba sobre todo la _National Geographic_, aunque también leía otras como la _People_, la _Cosmopolitan_ o la _Life&Style_.

Aunque debido a las fortuitas nubes oscuras, prefería quedarse en casa hasta que pasase la tormenta. Sin embargo, Ángel no estaba por la labor. Miraba todo el rato por la ventana, moviendo continuamente su pata derecha de forma impaciente.

-¿Qué pasa Ángel, que miras tanto?-inquirió ella.

El conejo se dio la vuelta y soltó varios chillidos ahogados, señalando afuera.

-Oh, pero no es buena idea salir ahora, la tormenta puede arreciar en cualquier momento… además, oscurecerá dentro de poco, es mejor que nos quedemos.

A pesar de sus argumentos, el conejo no estaba de acuerdo y dio una patada en el suelo.

-¡Ángel, para ya, he dicho que no y es que no!-insistió ella.

Aun así eso no amilanó al animal, el cual saltó de la mesa donde estaba subido y se dirigió hacia la puerta, la cual tenía una gatera por donde cabía sin problemas.

-¡No, Ángel, detente!-exclamó ella.

Se vio entonces obligada a salir afuera, a pesar de las circunstancias, y fue tras el conejo evadido; en ese momento, un rayo cayó desde las nubes e impactó en lo alto de la torre de vigilancia, electrificándola al instante y saltando chispas de la punta. Fluttershy gimió de puro miedo y se quedó congelada, pero Ángel corría peligro, por lo que hizo un esfuerzo antagónico para salir tras él.

-¡Ángel! ¡Ángel, vuelve aquí!

En cuestión de minutos, el cielo se terminó de enrarecer del todo y múltiples rayos comenzaron a coronar las nubes, mientras que muchos otros caían en distintas direcciones; las nubes adquirieron un tono amarronado muy oscuro y desangelado, debido a la luz del crepúsculo, pero los destellos de los rayos combinaban los colores de forma fugaz. Fluttershy estaba aterrorizada, llamaba a verdaderos gritos a su conejo, el cual no aparecía. En ningún momento cayó una sola gota de agua, pero conforme pasaban los segundos, los rayos se intensificaban tanto en número como en intensidad.

-¡Ángel, vuelve, por favor, esto es horrible! ¡Ángel, por lo que más quieras, regresa!-musitaba ella, llorando a moco tendido.

Unos cuantos cayeron cerca de donde se encontraba ella, saltando una serie de chispas que prendieron los árboles más cercanos, comenzando a arder con intensidad y asustando a los pájaros que se refugiaban en ellos; Fluttershy observó aterrada como el fuego comenzaba a extenderse con fuerza, al tiempo que los rayos coronaban los cielos.

-¡Ángel, aparece! ¡Ángel!-gritó entonces con todas sus fuerzas.

Tuvo miedo de volar, por lo que siguió corriendo despavoridamente, aunque un poco más adelante encontró al conejo, junto a un nido de zorros.

-¡Oh, Ángel, por eso saliste corriendo!-exclamó ella entonces, comprendiéndolo.

Justo después, otro rayo rasgó el aire e impactó justo delante de ellos, prendiendo aún más los secos árboles; Ángel saltó a la grupa de Fluttershy, la cual temblaba de puro miedo. Miró hacia todos los lados, sin saber bien que hacer, pero en cuanto vio las asustadas miradas de los zorros se envalentonó y exclamó.

-¡Muy bien, que todo el mundo se pegue a mí y no se separe!

Por alguna extraña razón, los animales se movieron inmediatamente, como si la hubieran entendido perfectamente, lo que la animó aún más. Se dirigieron todos juntos en dirección al lago, esquivando los puntos más calientes; durante el camino, se encontraron con los animales que normalmente solía mimar, entre ellos un venado, el gato montés de cola rayada y un par de ardillas.

-¡Seguidme pequeños, yo os sacaré de aquí, no tengáis miedo!

No sabía con certeza de donde sacaba tanto valor, pero cuando pensaba en los animales que la acompañaban sentía que debía de hacer frente a la situación, por mucho que la asustara; desde siempre había temido a las tormentas, y aunque nunca había visto una tormenta de esas proporciones, de alguna forma supo que debía de luchar contra sus miedos. No alzó el vuelo en ningún momento, debía de permanecer junto a sus animales.

-¡No temáis, solo son rayos, no les prestéis atención!-exclamaba ella, para alentarlos a continuar.

Pero no solo los rayos eran los enemigos, sino que el fuego también empezaba a extenderse por esa parte del bosque; parecía que las llamas eran avivadas por los relámpagos que caían del cielo, saltando de árbol en árbol y prendiendo cualquier matojo seco que encontraban en su camino. Atravesó todo el camino que antes recorrió hasta volver a la casa, pero al llegar descubrió horrorizada y apenada que estaba siendo consumida por el fuego; las llamas se deslizaban por el suelo como serpientes y rodearon la estructura de metal de la torre de vigilancia, encendiéndola rápidamente.

Por un momento se vio rodeada por las llamas y no supo por dónde huir, pero Ángel la picó en el cuello y señaló hacia el este, hacia un pequeño hueco entre el fuego.

-¡Corred, detrás de mí!

Una barrera de fuego comenzó a brotar entre las briznas, pero Fluttershy saltó con todas sus fuerzas y consiguió salvar el incipiente obstáculo; las ardillas se subieron al lomo del venado, el cual imitó a la pegaso, al igual que los zorros. El gato montés hizo gala de su velocidad y agilidad, pegando un lustroso salto que mejoró incluso al del venado.

-¡Por aquí, no os paréis!-exclamó Fluttershy, sin mirar atrás.

Los rayos seguían presentes, aunque ya no caían tantos hacia tierra, consiguiendo huir del foco caliente rápidamente; aun así siguieron corriendo, alejándose de una zona que, probablemente, acabaría completamente calcinada.

-¡Iremos hacia la urbanización! ¡Hay un cortafuegos junto a la carretera principal, estaremos a salvo!-exclamó ella, bastante cansada, pero sin dejar de correr.

Había leído de estos cortafuegos en una de sus revistas, que ahora eran pasto de las llamas; consistían en una porción ancha de bosque, en la cual se talaba todo árbol y se limpiaba la zona de elementos que pudieran prender fácilmente. De esta forma, en caso de incendio, el fuego no pasaría de un lado a otro y no seguiría ardiendo la zona.

Para cuando llegaron a la urbanización ya había anochecido y apenas se veía nada, el destello del fuego se podía ver desde donde estaban, y los rayos comenzaban a remitir.

-Estamos a salvo…-suspiró la pegaso, muerta de cansancio.

Descansó un poco de la carrera que se había pegado, y en cuanto estuvo mejor se puso en patas otra vez, pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la oscuridad.

-Oh, cielos, está muy oscuro… no se ve nada…-musitó entonces, con miedo.

En ese momento, el gato montés se adelantó un poco y lideró el camino, soltando un maullido.

-¡Claro, tu puedes ver en la oscuridad! Guíanos, minino…

Sin dejar de maullar, el gato les guio hasta la casa más cercana, donde se colaron; se encontraba demasiado exhausta como para buscar una fuente de luz, por lo que fue a tientas, buscando una cama. El resto de animales se quedaron fuera, en el jardín, acomodándose en la hierba; Ángel iba con Fluttershy, tratando de guiarla para que no se diera de bruces contra las paredes. Finalmente encontraron una cama y la pegaso se echó sobre ella, comenzando a sollozar en silencio.

-Ha sido espantoso… no sé cómo he conseguido salir de ahí…-susurró ella a la nada.

La visión de las llamas aun corría por su retina, asustándola incluso ahora; el ruido del fuego ardiendo y los chasquidos del mismo seguían resonando en su cabeza. El conejo trató de animarla, acariciándola la crin y mascullando algo que solo ella entendía.

-Gracias, Ángel… pero no siempre soy así de fuerte, y lo sabes… ha sido todo muy repentino, yo…

El conejo no pareció admitir un no por respuesta, reprendiéndola.

-Yo no soy valiente… solo ha sido ese momento, nada más…

Debido a la oscuridad que les rodeaba, Fluttershy fue incapaz de ver la mirada de soslayo que el conejo la echaba.

-Aun así, ya no podemos quedarnos aquí… todo lo que conocimos ahora es pasto de las llamas. Será mejor que mañana nos vayamos a buscar otro lugar…-murmuró ella, durmiéndose poco a poco.

Antes de lo previsto, la pegaso amarilla se sumió en un profundo sueño debido al cansancio y el conejo la siguió al poco rato. Un poco más norte, el parque estatal de San Angelo seguía ardiendo en la noche.

* * *

Al contrario que en otros estados, en Arizona la noche era limpia e incluso fresca; quizás fuera por la altitud del Kitt Peak, con sus 2097 metros de altura. O quizás fuera por el aire frio de las cuotas altas de la atmosfera, que bajaba hasta la cima. Fuera lo que fuera, a Luna no parecía importarla, estaba ocupada moviendo el domo del Mayall varios grados hacia el noroeste, siguiendo el rastro de un asteroide que había visto hace poco.

-He estado consultando una guía y creo que es el Millosevich… ¿dónde andas, Millosevich?-inquirió Luna entre dientes.

Lo vio de casualidad, dando un repaso por todo el cinturón de asteroides que acababa de localizar minutos atrás; antes había estado buscando nebulosas, localizando algunas de lo más vistosas como la nebulosa del Águila o la del Casco de Thor, aunque le gustó especialmente la del Águila. Los Pilares de la Creación eran sencillamente magníficos, y se veían mucho mejor por uno mismo que en las fotos de los libros que consultaba.

-El universo es tan bello como infinito…-murmuró Luna, perdiéndose en su inmensidad.

Estuvo un rato más sin despegarse del ocular, pero en un momento dado se apartó y echó un vistazo a un reloj de arena que ya había acabado de soltar arena desde hacía rato.

-Agh, mierda, ya hago tarde-masculló ella.

Con su magia, tapó tanto el ocular como el objetivo y cerró el domo, todo a la vez. Tras eso salió afuera y cerró la puerta del telescopio, saliendo al mundo exterior. Sin perder más tiempo alzó el vuelo para dirigirse a las oficinas centrales.

-Tia debe de haber terminado de recoger las cosas para mañana…-obvió ella.

En cuanto llegó allí, se encontró con su hermana echando un vistazo a su equipaje.

-Ah, hola Luna… ¿mucho lio en la quinta galaxia?

-En realidad no, es que me quedé absorta, eso es todo.

-¿Lo tienes todo listo?

-No, déjame que lo prepare…

Celestia había improvisado un par de alforjas con varias bolsas de lana que encontró y le pasó la otra a su hermana; ella se encargaría de llevar las provisiones, así como de algunos libros y un diario en el que iba anotando tanto el día a día como sus descubrimientos hasta ese momento. Por su lado, Luna empacó algunos libros de astronomía, algunas linternas de mano por si encontraban pilas con las que hacerlas funcionar, un par de brújulas y los mapas de la zona, los cuales los estuvieron consultando entre las dos.

-Estamos aquí, en Kitt Peak. Tucson se encuentra al este de aquí, teniendo en cuenta la escala de este mapa calculo que habrá como unas 55 millas desde aquí, más o menos, por lo que el viaje será rápido. He pensando que, si nos da tiempo, podemos pasarnos por Phoenix también, se encuentra un poco más al norte y tampoco hay mucha distancia desde Tucson, tan solo unas cincuenta y pocas millas más-comentó Celestia.

-Me parece bien, cuantos mas recursos podamos encontrar, mejor… si volamos rápido puede que incluso lleguemos mucho antes-añadió Luna.

-Buscamos principalmente provisiones, pero también nos puede venir bien explorar un poco y descubrir más cosas. Como bien dices, más recursos nos beneficiarían bastante…

Una vez que el asunto del viaje quedó zanjado, estuvieron cenando en el tejado de las oficinas mientras contemplaban la noche.

-Se hace costumbre ¿no crees?-inquirió Celestia, en un momento dado.

-Desde luego… hasta el cielo ya me es familiar, mira, la osa mayor es la más fácil de localizar-apuntó Luna, mirando a la susodicha.

-Sí… y esa es la menor ¿no?-quiso cerciorarse ella, mirando un poco más arriba.

-Sí, la estrella polar acaba la punta… y un poco más abajo tienes el dragón, con esa curiosa curva que parece un interrogante.

-Vaya, realmente te sabes bien este firmamento…

-Hombre, te diré, llevo una semana estudiándolo…

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, dejando pasar el tiempo y las estrellas.

-Tia…

-¿Sí, Luna?

La princesa de la noche hizo una pausa breve y finalmente contestó.

-¿Crees que los demás miembros de nuestra familia estarán bien? Cadance, Shining Armor, Blueblood… no los hemos vuelto a ver…

Celestia se tomó su tiempo antes de hablar.

-Bueno, si te soy sincera, Cadance no me preocupa; ha crecido mucho de un tiempo a esta parte y ahora lleva su propio imperio. Además, tiene a Shining con ella, por lo que me preocupa menos aún. Aunque… el mentecato de mi sobrino es otra historia.

-Desde luego, es por eso que me preocupa… conociéndole estará llorando a moco tendido en medio de la calle.

-A veces me pregunto qué hice mal con él… nunca mostró el suficiente respeto a aquellos ponis que no fueran como él. Es como un potrillo encerrado en el cuerpo de un semental.

-Sí… aunque Rarity le dio una buena lección aquella vez-recordó entonces Luna.

-Uy, sí, lo recuerdo, sin embargo no pareció afectarle demasiado.

Otro silencio se hizo hueco entre las dos alicornios, cada una pensando en algo distinto; Luna frunció el ceño, algo extrañada.

-Aunque he estado pensando ¿Por qué no le mandamos una carta a Twilight Sparkle? esté donde esté seguro que la recibe y nos diga donde está, incluso mantendríamos el contacto…

A pesar de eso, Celestia apartó la mirada, un tanto insegura.

-Yo también lo he pensado. Pero por eso mismo no lo hice…

-¿Por qué?

-Piénsalo, Luna, EEUU es muy grande, podría estar en cualquier parte, incluso en otro país. Además, ¿y si Spike no está con ella? prefiero no correr ese riesgo…-murmuró Celestia, sin decir nada más.

-Pero eso no lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes… y en ese caso, le llegaría a Spike igualmente, por lo que estaríamos en contacto con él…

-No, mejor no…

Aun así, Luna no quedó satisfecha con su contestación.

-¡Venga ya, eso no es propio de ti! ¿Qué pasa, Tia?

La alicornio blanca se había dado la vuelta, evitando su mirada.

-Puedes contármelo… después de todo soy tu hermana, estamos juntas en esto.

Las palabras de Luna parecieron funcionar, pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta, la princesa del día mostró su cara bañada en lágrimas.

-No se trata de eso, Luna…

-¿Entonces qué es?-inquirió ella, confortándola.

Celestia bajó la mirada y finalmente habló.

-Quise mandarla una carta en cuanto llegamos aquí. Pero enseguida me di cuenta de algo que me echó atrás por una buena razón. Durante el primer día no sabía cómo sucedió lo que había pasado, ni si el mismo fenómeno había ocurrido en otras partes de Ecuestria; incluso hoy no tengo una respuesta satisfactoria para esas dos cuestiones que todavía me siguen rondando la cabeza. No sé si está ahí fuera, Luna. Es por eso…

-Pero tienes la oportunidad de averiguarlo si envías esa carta…

-Lo sé, pero… me da miedo, Luna. Tengo miedo de que no me responda. Porque en tal caso, sabré que no está ahí. Y yo estoy aquí. ¿Comprendes? Quiero a Twilight como a una hija… no me perdonaría el haberla abandonado de esa forma. Y sé que ella tampoco.

La princesa del día no pudo más y lloró débilmente sobre el hombro de su hermana pequeña, la cual la trató de consolar arropándola entre sus alas.

-Ya, ya está… seguro que la encontraremos, ya lo verás…

No quiso insistirla más sobre la carta, por lo que dejó estar el tema. Una vez que estuvo mejor, murmuró.

-Vamos ya a la cama, mañana hemos de madrugar.

Sin decirla nada más, siguió a su hermana mayor hasta el piso de abajo, pensando en la expedición de mañana. Se durmieron mucho antes de lo esperado entrando así en el mundo de los sueños, donde Luna se movía con soltura y delicadeza; encontró a su hermana sumida en un sueño normal y corriente, pero con dudas e incertidumbres flotando por encima de su cabeza. Luna sopló con fuerza y éstas se disiparon, liberando a Celestia. Ésta sonrió a su hermana y, sin decir nada, se recostaron juntas, admirando en silencio su propio sueño.

* * *

Bueno, y ya entramos en el primer ecuador de la historia; como habéis visto, ya se han dado los primeros cambios, y muchos mas se irán dando a lo largo de los siguientes capítulos. En el siguiente trataré, de forma conjunta, los viajes de todos los ponis que vayan a moverse; después de ese, haré una serie de capítulos en los que trataré, de forma separada, lo que cada uno de ellos vio al final de cada viaje. Entre ellos, los proximos documentos acerca de Jim Collins y el misterioso proyecto que provocó la desaparición de los humanos, por supuesto; tranquilos, no me olvido del hilo conductor ;) En cuanto al tema de Armin que he usado, echadle un vistazo, yo creo que merece la pena, es muy bueno, seguro que os gustará aunque el trance no sea lo vuestro. Y nada más, espero que os haya gustado, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**Carretera y manta**

Los primeros rayos de sol despuntaron sobre Central High, sirviendo de despertador para Twilight, la cual se puso en movimiento enseguida.

-Ya ha amanecido… arriba Spike, nos tenemos que ir-le recordó ella.

-Mmmh… cinco minutos más…-masculló el pequeño dragón.

-Vamos, que el viaje va a ser largo…

Spike no dijo nada más y se quedó repantigado en la cama; Twilight se dirigió a la cocina y sacó fruta para desayunar. Melocotón, albaricoque, pera y manzana se mezclaron en un solo plato, todo ello en su jugo.

-¡Vamos Spike, no te lo pienso repetir!-le llamó ella de nuevo, asegurándose que no se dejaban nada.

En cuanto dejó de llover ayer, salieron afuera buscando algo con lo que llevarse sus cosas para el viaje, encontrando una carreta de mano roja lo suficientemente grande y con un asa para empujarla. Ésta se encontraba totalmente cargada y lista para el viaje, en el recibidor; pero Spike no estaba por la labor, por lo que Twilight tuvo que levantarlo ella misma.

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando te quedas hasta tarde escuchando música, mira que te dije que te fueras pronto a la cama…

-Encima que encuentro esos cascos para no molestarte… gracias por nada…-murmuró él, molesto y medio dormido.

Twilight no dijo nada más y le azuzó para que terminara su ración del desayuno; una vez que estuvieron listos, se dirigieron hacia abajo y abrieron las dobles puertas para que la carreta pudiera pasar. Con el mapa en la mano y listos para salir, comenzaron a andar hacia el oeste para salir hacia la carretera principal; encontraron el desvió rápidamente siguiendo las indicaciones y en un cuarto de hora salieron a la Interestatal 44, tomando dirección hacia Oklahoma City.

-¡Oklahoma, allá vamos! ¿No estás emocionado, Spike? Este va a ser nuestro primer viaje estando aquí en el mundo humano, ¿cómo será Oklahoma?-se preguntó ella, imaginándosela.

-Bueno, es una ciudad, por lo que será mucho más grande que el pueblo… vete a saber.

-Seguro que tiene un montón de rascacielos que llegan hasta las nubes, como todos esos que vimos en los libros… ¿te imaginas vivir en uno de esos gigantes? Levantarse cada mañana y ver el suelo desde lo más alto… tiene que ser impresionante.

-Seguro, aunque no sé yo si sería recomendable… ¿y si se caen?

-Oh, no creo que eso pase, los humanos sabían lo que hacían cuando construyeron sus ciudades… seguro que pasará mucho tiempo hasta que éstos caigan.

-Yo no me fiaría demasiado…

-¿Después de todo lo que hemos visto y descubierto no te fías de los humanos? Que poca fe tienes en ellos…

-No puedo tener fe de algo que ya no existe… después de todo, seguimos sin saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que desaparecieron hasta ahora-apunto Spike.

-Cierto, y medir el tiempo sin una hora en la que basarme se me sigue haciendo complicado… todos los relojes que hemos encontrado hasta ahora funcionaban a pilas, por lo que cada uno mostraba una hora diferente. Así es imposible hacer una aproximación-afirmó ella.

-Bueno, siempre tendremos el sol…-murmuró Spike, echando un vistazo hacia el cielo.

Como se habían levantado muy temprano, hacia fresco y se estaba bien; algunas nubes blancas decoraban el azul del cielo, recordando la fugaz tormenta del otro día. El asfalto de la Interestatal 44 aún se encontraba algo mojado, por lo que caminar por él no era ningún problema; la carretera lucia desierta en todo ese tramo, aunque llegaron a ver algún que otro coche tirado en el arcén o en el carril contrario.

-Oye Twilight ¿crees que alguna vez podremos llegar a usar los coches?-inquirió en ese momento Spike, al pasar al lado de un Honda rojo abandonado.

-Buena pregunta, no estoy muy segura. Por lo que hemos leído, los humanos usaban un motor de inyección y gasolina para hacerlos funcionar, y usaban tanto sus brazos como sus piernas para dirigirlos. Nosotros los ponis, al no tener nada de eso, no podríamos usarlos por mucho que quisiéramos, al menos no de la forma que los humanos los usaban.

-Pero yo quizás sí que pueda…

-Para eso tendrías que crecer lo suficiente como para que tus patas llegaran a los pedales y tus brazos al volante… y no estoy del todo segura de si tu hipotético tamaño te permitiera entrar dentro del habitáculo-añadió ella, cavilando.

-Oye ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?-inquirió Spike, algo molesto.

-Tranquilo grandullón, no te estoy llamando gordo ni nada de eso… simplemente, no sé qué tamaño adquirirás cuando crezcas, eso es todo.

Desde donde estaban, se podía ver al fondo los altos edificios de Oklahoma, e incluso llegaron a un punto de la carretera en el que se encontraron un cartel con fondo verde que anunciaba: "Oklahoma City 83 millas".

-Así que ochenta y tres millas… desde aquí se ve bastante lejos ¿crees que podremos llegar antes de que anochezca?-inquirió Spike.

Twilight entrecerró los ojos, pensando en todas las posibilidades.

-Pues si vamos a paso ligero, quizás consigamos llegar esta tarde… aunque tendremos que parar para descansar y comer, más o menos tendríamos todo un día para llegar.

-Entonces es posible que tengamos que acampar…-obvió Spike.

-Sí, es posible… tratemos de ir lo más rápido que podamos-sugirió ella, aligerando el paso.

El sonido de sus cascos resonando en el asfalto resaltaba bastante sobre el imperante silencio que embargaba el ambiente, pero la conversación entre el unicornio y el dragón lo ahogaba un poco más. El viaje iba a ser largo, sin duda alguna, pero la emoción del mismo y las ganas de descubrir Oklahoma los animaba a seguir. Mientras tanto, el sol se alzaba en el cielo, alumbrando el camino.

* * *

Rainbow Dash se había comprometido a despertarse pronto para salir cuanto antes, pero una cosa eran las palabras y otra muy distinta, los hechos. Siempre se había considerado una pegaso con sueño pesado, aunque cayese a su lado un piano, ni eso la conseguiría hacer despertar. Y fue en ese momento cuando más lamentaba ser perezosa.

-¡Agh, me he dormido! ¡Se me echa el día encima!-masculló ella, dando un bote de la cama.

Había preparado todas sus cosas el día de ayer, justo después de terminar de pintar el avión, por lo que en ese aspecto no se preocupaba; todos las provisiones que la quedaba, algunos libros, entre ellos el de la historia de la aviación, varias velas, mentas y poco más conformaban unas improvisadas alforjas gracias a una mochila que llegó a encontrar en el armario de su habitación. Hizo mano de éstas, poniéndoselas en el lomo, y tras comprobar que no se dejaba nada más, despegó del suelo; antes de partir, echó una última mirada al cementerio de aviones, contemplando los restos que durante todo ese tiempo la habían acompañado. La dolía separarse de lo que ya era su nueva pasión, pero los recursos no eran eternos, y necesitaba esa agua tanto como los aviones necesitaban combustible para poder volar. Quizás no hubiera podido contemplarlos volar de verdad, pero su imaginación era infinita, por lo que suplía perfectamente esa carencia.

-Algún día volveré aquí para ocuparme de todos vosotros. No dejaré que caigáis en el olvido; os restauraré y os haré brillar de nuevo. Porque realmente os lo merecéis.

Y tras esas silenciosas palabras, Rainbow echó a volar hacia el norte, como lo haría el jet más rápido del mundo. Pasó sobre el cerro en el que descansaba todas las tardes y siguió todo recto, mirando hacia el horizonte y en busca de esa luz. Ante ella se extendían extensiones y extensiones del vasto desierto de Mojave, con sus terrenos áridos, su escasa vegetación y sus altas temperaturas incidiendo sobre su pelaje y reflejándose en su crin multicolor. Nada la pararía, en esos momentos se sentía imbatible y con fuerzas como para paliar las millas necesarias y así llegar hasta su objetivo.

* * *

-Lo sé, Ángel, lo sé, pero no me pidas que vaya más alto, por favor…

La partida de Fluttershy a primera hora de la mañana se dio rápidamente, sin apenas dar tiempo a nada más; trató de desayunar algo, pero apenas encontró nada comestible en la casa donde habían pasado la noche. Los animales que salvó del incendio se fueron enseguida y se quedó sola, por lo que optó por salir ya, pensando en comer algo después. Nada más alzar el vuelo, pudo ver que el incendio de anoche ya se había extinguido gracias a la acción de los cortafuegos, pero el humo y las cenizas se extendían por toda el área; una buena parte del parque estatal de San Angelo había quedado reducida a una masa negruzca sin vida, lo que dejó a la pegaso bastante apenada. A pesar de las malas experiencias con esa salvaje naturaleza, había sido una semana interesante, y ahora no quedaba nada de eso, tan solo ruina y desolación, lo que la dio más motivos para irse de allí.

El viaje comenzó con una buena sesión de vuelo, atravesando la ciudad de San Angelo, pero apenas se paró, puesto que los edificios tan concentrados y apiñados la intimidaban bastante; pensó en parar un momento para comer algo, pero desde el aire la ciudad se veía tan aglutinada, que su sola vista la producía agobio. Tampoco se trataba de un núcleo poblacional tan grande y denso, pero prefirió seguir adelante.

Fluttershy no era muy de volar, sabia que incluso volando se tardaba mucho menos que andando; pero apenas subía demasiado alto y no iba tan rápido como otros pegasos normalmente vuelan. Ángel la azuzaba para que subiera un poco más y poder ver mejor el paisaje a vista de pájaro, ya que pocas veces solía tener ese privilegio.

-¿Aún más? estamos muy alto, Ángel, podría ser arriesgado…

El conejo en su grupa la instigó a pesar de todo.

-Pero no estoy tan acostumbrada a volar… me duelen las alas…

Por alguna razón, el conejo reconsideró su petición y decidieron parar momentáneamente en un lago cercano a la ciudad, para beber agua y refrescarse un poco, ya que hacia bastante calor; trataron de encontrar algo para comer, pero no vieron nada por las inmediaciones. Tras el breve descanso, Fluttershy volvió a alzar el vuelo tras la insistencia de Ángel, el cual no la daba ni un solo respiro.

* * *

-Y aquí estoy de nuevo, pateándome los caminos… podría escribir un poema-pensó Pinkie, en voz alta.

Podría intentarlo, aunque tampoco estaba del todo segura de si la saldría bien; hacia ya un buen rato desde que había abandonado Tulsa con unas escasas alforjas con ella, llevándose todo lo que había podido reunir allí. El libro llamado biblia, algo de provisiones, agua, la cajita de Jim Collins y todas las ganas del mundo por encontrar a sus amigas. En ese momento se encontraba cruzando la Interestatal 44 en dirección hacia Oklahoma City, como bien pudo comprobar en un cartelón poco después de comenzar el viaje. No sabia ni por donde empezar a realizar su búsqueda, pero parecía un buen lugar a donde dirigirse. Después de todo, lo estaba echando todo a la suerte. Quería encontrar a sus amigas a toda costa, por lo que no se anduvo trazando planes previos y se echó a la aventura, como ella normalmente lo haría.

-Ah, algo me dice que va a ser un viaje largo… ¿Cómo podría matar el tiempo? no puedo ni jugar al veo veo…

Era en esos momentos cuando más echaba de menos la compañía de Pinkamena, por muy raro que eso sonara; por un lado agradecía que no la volviera a molestar con sus constantes parloteos y opiniones referentes a cualquier cosa que viera, pero por otro lado no podía evitar que ella fue lo más parecido a compañía que tuvo durante su larga y deprimente estancia en Tulsa. Siempre le daba algo por lo que hablar, y evitaba que cayera presa de su propio aburrimiento. Trató de entretenerse a ella misma, pero no daba resultado.

-Veamos ¿Qué sería un cupacke en la bandeja de plata de un comensal en un local medio vacio? evidentemente, no en el Sugarcube Corner…

Lo había intentado, eso sí. Se quedó callada por un momento y echó un vistazo a su alrededor; la carretera discurría en dos carriles que se extendían más allá de donde alcanzaba la vista. A ambos lados de la misma, largas extensiones de campos verdes y relucientes, salpicados de abundante vegetación, decoraban las inmediaciones. El cartel más próximo con el que se encontró, señalaba la distancia desde donde estaba hasta su destino: "Oklahoma City 107 millas".

-Vaya, eso es una distancia considerable… quizás no llegue antes del anochecer, pero aún así, ni las millas más largas me detendrán. ¡No pararé hasta encontrar a todas y cada una de mis amigas!-exclamó Pinkie con fuerza, resonando su voz por todo el lugar.

Después de todo, tenia todo el tiempo del mundo.

* * *

-¡Mira, Tia, champiñones!

-¿Son conservados?

-Pues claro que son conservados, si no, estarían podridos…

-Val, vale, solo quería que estuvieras segura. Ponlos con el resto.

El viaje hasta Tucson resultó ser mucho más rápido de lo que en un principio Luna y Celestia pensaron; partieron a primerísima hora de la mañana, en cuanto el sol comenzó a despuntar, y echando a volar desde lo alto de Kitt Peak. El paisaje desde la alta montaña destacaba por ser principalmente montañoso, pero vieron eras, vaguadas y un arroyo cruzando el camino principal. Las princesas no eran ningunas expertas voladoras, pero su técnica era lo suficientemente buena como para volar a una velocidad promedio que podría alcanzar al más avezado de los Wonderbolts. Quizás fuera por eso por lo que llegaron a la ciudad mucho antes de lo esperado.

Tucson era una ciudad pequeña, o al menos esa fue la sensación que les dio cuando la vieron desde el aire; quizás fuera por todo lo que habían leído acerca de rascacielos y torres, pero se esperaban algo mucho más grande, impresionante y del todo vistoso. La ciudad entera ocupaba sus buenos kilómetros cuadrados, y su extensión era bastante grande, pero no llegó a asombrar a las princesas.

En ese mismo momento se encontraban en el interior de un supermercado de nombre Walmart, buscando algo que fuera comestible; aunque la gran parte del establecimiento se encontraba vacio, eso no las desanimó y estuvieron registrando a conciencia el lugar, esperando encontrar algo que los humanos se hubieran dejado olvidado antes de desaparecer. Las pisadas de sus cascos engalanados resonaban por todo el lugar.

-Es curioso…-murmuró en ese momento Celestia.

-¿El qué es curioso, hermana?-inquirió Luna.

-Parece que asaltaron hace tiempo este supermercado, ya que apenas queda algo. Aunque eso mismo me extraña, si los humanos desaparecieron ¿cómo pudieron tener tiempo material para arramblar con todo lo que hay aquí? si ellos supieran, de algún modo, que iban a desaparecer, la teoría es más o menos plausible. Pero fíjate bien en el lugar, se ve como si hubiera sido asaltado en diferentes periodos de tiempo, y sólo se llevaron las conservas… la frutería está intacta, así como la pescadería y la carnicería. Si hubieran sabido de alguna forma que iban a desaparecer, se lo habrían llevado todo de una sentada-explicó la princesa del sol.

Luna miró a su alrededor, pensando en el planteamiento de su hermana.

-Es posible, aunque también sería del todo considerable. En el caso de que supieran de antemano que iban a desaparecer, entonces si que lo hubieran cogido todo. Quizás no lo hicieron de golpe…

-¿A que re refieres?

-Ya sé que eres tú la que anda investigando el fenómeno, pero imagínate por un momento que la desaparición de los humanos se hubiera dado de forma escalonada.

Celestia alzó las cejas, pensando en lo que su hermana acababa de decir.

-En tal caso sí que les hubiera dado tiempo a coger todo… incluso a consumir los alimentos más inmediatos.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, sumiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos; aun así, volvieron al trabajo, buscando más cosas que se pudieran llevar.

Esa mañana se pasó enseguida, antes de lo que ellas se esperaban incluso; para entonces habían podido reunir bastante comida, entre otras cosas que les podían ser de utilidad, como libros genéricos que no pudieron encontrar en el observatorio, pilas, más mapas o herramientas, por si alguna vez requerían realizar alguna reparación de emergencia. Comieron en la azotea del edificio más alto de la ciudad, desde donde se podía ver la mayor parte de la misma.

-¿Crees que así está bien o deberíamos ir a echar un vistazo a Phoenix?-inquirió en ese momento Luna, mirando el montón que habían reunido.

-Bueno, calculo que con lo que hemos podido encontrar tendremos para un par de semanas. Aunque, después de todo, nos vendría bien explorar un poco más nuestros alrededores. ¿Nos acercamos a echar un vistazo?-inquirió entonces Celestia, abriendo sus alas.

-Por mi, vale-asintió Luna.

Dejaron el botín allí, tomaron carrerilla y saltaron desde el borde del edificio, echando a volar hacia el noroeste; desde las alturas localizaron la Interestatal 10 y volaron sobre ella.

-¡Recuerdo esta carretera en el mapa, nos llevará directamente hasta Phoenix!-exclamó Celestia.

De hecho pudieron llegar a confirmarlo al ver un cartelón informativo en el que pudieron leer: "Phoenix 116 millas". Se encontraba un poco más lejos que Tucson, pero nada que un rápido vuelo no pudiera hacer. Tan solo debían a seguir la carretera.

* * *

A esas horas de la tarde, el calor apretaba más que nunca, al menos en esa parte de Oklahoma; habían estado toda la mañana andando, a ritmo constante y sin apenas parar. Aun así, Oklahoma City se veía más lejana que nunca y el asfalto quemaba una barbaridad.

-Twilight, paremos un momento… se me están cociendo las escamas…-musitó Spike, muerto de calor.

-Aguanta un poco más, Spike… queda poco para llegar a Chickasha-le animó ella, sosteniendo el mapa con su magia.

Chickasha era una pequeña ciudad que se encontraba poco antes de entrar en Oklahoma, pero se estaba haciendo una eternidad llegar hasta allí; habían estado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde viajando casi sin parar, solo para comer brevemente y seguir adelante, pero las distancias eran mucho más grandes de lo que en un principio pensaron.

-Por favor, Twilight… es imposible viajar así…-masculló el pequeño dragón.

-Sólo un poco más, en cuanto lleguemos a Chickasha descansaremos todo lo que quieras, pero tenemos que seguir si queremos llegar antes de que anochezca-insistió la unicornio lavanda.

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que salieron de Central High ni que hora era, pero teniendo en cuenta la posición del sol, Twilight calculó que serían las cuatro o las cinco de la tarde, aproximadamente. Precisamente, las horas centrales del día más calurosas, sobre todo en verano. Por sugerencia de Spike, llegaron a paliar unas cuantas millas usando hechizos de teletransporte encadenados uno tras otro, pero para el quinto o el sexto, Twilight se vio obligada a parar debido al mareo que la provocaba usar su magia tan de seguido. Incluso llegó a vomitar un poco de la comida, aunque el calor también contribuyó.

-¿Estás bien, Twilight? ¿Quieres un poco de agua, te mojo la nuca?-inquirió Spike.

-No, estoy bien, tenemos que conservar esa agua para consumo, no para otra cosa. Chickasha, tenemos que llegar a Chickasha, cuanto antes-masculló ella.

Cerraron enseguida ese corto paréntesis y continuaron el viaje siguiendo la carretera; estaba resultando mucho más duro de lo que en un principio pensaron que sería, el calor tampoco ayudaba a verlo con otros ojos y ni una sola sombra llegaba hasta la carretera. El cielo se encontraba despejado, por lo que el calor incidía aún más, intensificando la sensación de bochorno. Más de una vez tuvieron que recurrir a la botella de agua que abrieron hace poco, tenían tres más, pero no querían acabar con las únicas reservas de agua que poseían. El viaje se complicaba por momentos y no veían el instante de llegar a Oklahoma y descansar por lo menos varias horas antes de ponerse a explorar la ciudad. Eso por descontado.

* * *

Las horas pasaron lentamente, incidiendo sobre la tierra al igual que los rayos del sol; para Fluttershy la sensación era aún peor. Parecía que llevaba horas volando, pero en realidad solo le había tomado unos pocos minutos desde el último descanso. Sus alas aleteaban débilmente, el sudor la recorría el pelaje y apenas se podía mantener en el aire; tampoco avanzaba, parecía una débil cometa dejándose llevar por el viento, aunque esta vez, apenas hacia viento. Incluso Ángel en su grupa se sentía vacío y sin ganas de azuzar a su dueña a volar más rápido. Emitió un ahogado resuello, inaudible para todos aquellos que no fueran la tímida pegaso.

-No puedo más, Ángel… hace demasiado calor… siento como si mis alas pesaran un quintal.

Dejó que su peso comenzara a obligarla a bajar, manteniéndose en el aire por puro instinto; volando de forma errática, planeó hacia abajo, sin aguantarlo ni un minuto más. Rozó las ramas de un manzanar cercano, arañándose un poco, pero con sus reflejos mermados por el calor, apenas pudo evitarlo. Trató de aterrizar suavemente, pero tropezó con una raíz y cayó al suelo de morros. El conejo bajó de su grupa y se apoyó en el árbol más cercano; por su parte, Fluttershy notó como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y los colores se difuminaban. Los sonidos se apagaron y sus sentidos no las respondieron. Varias formas extrañas, negras e inconclusas, se acercaron a ella desde el otro lado del manzanar; los ojos de la pegaso se pusieron en blanco, antes de desmayarse.

-¿Cómo está?

-Aún no despierta, lleva un par de horas KO… la fiebre ya la ha remitido.

-Menos mal, empezaba a preocuparme… este calor es insoportable…

-Dímelo a mí, prima… ¿seguro que Blossomforth no puede hacer nada para traer esas nubes del sur?

-No, lo intentó, pero no pudo ni cogerlas… dice que jamás había visto unas nubes así…

-Eso es porque no son como las de Ecuestria…-murmuró entonces Fluttershy, recobrando el sentido de golpe.

Abrió los ojos y vio a una sorprendida Applejack junto a una poni de pelaje amarillo pálido y crin verdosa.

-Fluttershy… ¡Fluttershy, estás bien!-exclamó la poni naranja, abrazándola de golpe.

-Applejack… me alegro tanto de volver a verte…-masculló la pegaso, comenzando a llorar de alegría.

-Y yo también, dulzura, eres la primera de todo el grupo a la que veo, sólo espero que nos reencontremos todas pronto…

-Eso espero… ¿y Ángel? ¿Dónde está Ángel?-inquirió ella, angustiada.

-Tranquila, está durmiendo abajo, los dos os veíais agotados y deshidratados… ¿dónde habéis estado durante todo este tiempo?

Fluttershy comenzó a contarle todo su periplo desde que apareció en el parque hasta ese momento, sin apenas omitir casi nada; Applejack escuchó atentamente toda su historia, quedándose bastante sorprendida por todo lo que había pasado su tímida amiga.

-Vaya… ¿en serio rescataste a todos esos animales de un bosque en llamas? Fuiste muy valiente, dulzura…

-Fue un momento de fortaleza muy breve… aun así, pasé bastante miedo…-murmuró ella, ocultándose tras las sabanas de la cama.

-Pero lo que cuenta es que conseguiste sobreponerte y enfrentar tus miedos… estoy orgullosa de ti, dulzura.

Las dos se miraron por un momento, compartiendo una misma sonrisa. Applejack comprobó su temperatura rápidamente y murmuró.

-Ya no tienes fiebre… ¿quieres bajar a saludar a los demás? Somos unos cuantos por aquí…

-Oh, me encantaría…

Fluttershy se levantó de la cama y Applejack la llevó al salón, donde todos los demás se encontraban; la tímida pegaso se quedó incluso aun más tranquila al ver que se trataban de ponis que conocía y con los que solía cruzarse de vez en cuando allá por la ahora lejana Ecuestria, por lo que no tuvo problemas para integrarse y abrirse a los demás. Por primera vez desde que llegó allí, sintió una absoluta calma y una posible oportunidad para volver a ser feliz de nuevo.

* * *

El vuelo hacia Phoenix duró un poco más que el anterior, aunque quizás fuera por el calor que incidía sobre ellas de forma bochornosa; pudieron ver la ciudad a lo lejos conforme se acercaban, pero en ese momento Luna masculló.

-Tia, no puedo más, necesito beber agua…

-Sí, yo también, el calor es sofocante… bajemos a ver si encontramos algún rio o lago-asintió Celestia.

Los dos alicornios planearon a pocos metros de altura del suelo, mientras se acercaban cada vez más a la ciudad; cerca de allí, tras varias alambradas que mantenían separada una extensa pradera, había un sólido edificio de granito, el cual tenía un gran boquete en una de sus gruesas paredes.

-Vaya, mira eso…-observó Luna.

-¿El que?

-Esa pared de hormigón tan gruesa de ahí… parezca que un hechizo inflamatorio haya estallado justo al lado.

-O simplemente se ha caído… tengo sed, Luna…-se quejó Celestia, sin apenas fijarse.

-Venga ya ¿Cómo va a caerse una pared tan sólida así sin más? debió de pasar algo ahí abajo, voy a echar un vistazo-anunció Luna, cada vez más curiosa.

-Muy bien, pues allá vamos…-murmuró su hermana mayor, rodando los ojos.

Las dos aterrizaron justo al lado y Luna se acercó al boquete, observándolo con atención; la piedra se veía totalmente rota y agrietada, con cascotes bien grandes por todos los lados y una negra mancha en el suelo, justo al lado de donde estuvo ese tramo de pared.

-No hay duda, aquí estalló algo… y fue la explosión la que abrió este boquete-obvió Luna.

-Muy bien… ¿podemos seguir, por favor?-pidió Celestia, con tono cansado.

-Espera, quizás encontremos algo dentro…-murmuró su hermana pequeña, encendiendo su cuerno y adentrándose a través del boquete.

El edificio era bastante grande, al menos aparentemente, un largo y oscuro pasillo las llevó directamente hasta un extenso recibidor iluminado por la luz del día que entraba a raudales por las puertas acristaladas. En la pared superior, había una gran bandera de los EEUU colgada y justo debajo, se podía leer: "Base militar de Country Yard, Phoenix".

-¿Una base militar?-repitió Celestia, frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh, leí acerca de esto, creo que es como un gran destacamento preparado para servir al gobierno, o algo así… que suerte, quizás podamos descubrir más cosas acerca del país aquí. Debe de haber un montón de información clasificada…-explicó Luna, todo emocionada.

-No hay tiempo, Luna, tenemos una ciudad que registrar…

-Pero también podemos registrar este sitio… seguro que encontraremos un montón de cosas que no conocemos, incluso algo que nos ayude a encontrar a los demás. Podemos intentarlo, hermana…

Celestia se quedó pensativa por un momento, rumiando la situación; finalmente murmuró.

-Está bien, pero el viaje nos ha tomado bastante tiempo… el lugar parece más grande de lo que parece, y ya que lo hemos descubierto, podemos volver en cualquier momento enseguida si nos teletransportamos. Sugiero que lo dejemos para mañana, mientras tanto podemos seguir buscando más provisiones.

-Ya, pero luego querrás trabajar también… pero bueno, como tu veas.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para seguir investigando, Luna, creo que esto es más importante…-opinó Celestia, elevando una ceja.

-Sí, sí, no he dicho nada, tranquila, salgamos fuera…

Las dos alicornios regresaron por donde vinieron, Celestia apenas le daba crédito al lugar, pero Luna tenía una gran corazonada; en cuanto lo vio, supo inmediatamente que podía haber algo grande en él, y era en ese mismo momento en el que se iba cuando más lo notaba. Aun así sabía que volverían igualmente, por lo que aparcó esa extraña sensación y siguieron el viaje, cada vez más cerca de su destino.

* * *

-Tenemos que buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche… no llegamos hoy a Oklahoma ni aunque queramos…

-Sí, ya lo veo, aunque al menos hemos llegado a Chickasha…

Había parecido una eternidad, pero por fin habían llegado a la pequeña ciudad, la cual se caracterizaba sobre todo por ser un pequeño núcleo industrial donde se hacinaban, sobre todo, almacenes y fábricas ahora abandonadas. Poseía una pequeña área residencial por donde Twilight y Spike se encontraban buscando un lugar donde quedarse, cualquier portal parecía suficiente, pero era incluso mejor poder acceder a algún piso donde poder descansar de la caminata que habían recorrido durante todo el día entero. El sol comenzaba a ponerse y un tono anaranjado teñía Chickasha lentamente.

-Esa cerradura parece oxidada, probaré a ver-murmuró Spike, acercándose al portal.

Usando sus garras, le propinó un golpe a ésta, la cual cedió y se desencajó, abriéndose la puerta.

-¡Vía libre!

-Genial, a ver si alguna puerta está abierta…

Subieron al primer piso y comprobaron las primeras puertas, pero las dos estaban cerradas; estuvieron probando el resto de puertas en los otros pisos, pero sólo una se abrió, la última del tercer piso. El apartamento era bastante más grande que en el que ellos paraban en Central High, con un total de tres habitaciones, dos baños, una cocina, salón-comedor y un pequeño cuarto trastero. Estuvieron registrando primero el lugar, para ver si podían encontrar algo más de comida aparte de la que ellos llevaban, pero todo lo que llegaron a descubrir se encontraba podrido o en mal estado. No se molestaron ni en abrir la nevera.

-Bueno, al menos tenemos nuestras provisiones… aunque estamos sin luz…-murmuró Spike, desanimado.

-¿A ti que te parece? No podríamos habernos llevado ese armatoste ni aunque quisiéramos… por hoy estamos desconectados-asintió Twilight, poniéndose cómoda.

-Sí, es una pena, ya que me estaba acostumbrando…

Cenaron los dos tranquilamente, mientras hablaban acerca del viaje y haciendo estimaciones para mañana.

-Entonces mañana llegamos ¿no?

-Sí, claro, apenas quedarán unas pocas millas para Oklahoma… aunque vamos a tener que organizarnos bien, ya que hay que encontrar ese cine para ver si podemos recuperar la próxima grabación de Jim Collins-añadió ella.

-Cierto, ya casi se me había olvidado…

-Es mi única pista para descubrir lo que les pasó a los humanos. Sigo pensando que tuvimos una suerte inmensa al encontrar esa grabadora… y eso mismo me hace pensar que quizás no fuera del todo casualidad… ¿Qué haría en ese colegio la grabadora?-se preguntó Twilight, en voz alta.

-Bueno, en la anterior grabación comentaba que fue destinado allí…

-Ya, pero lo que quiero decir es que… podría haber pasado en cualquier sitio, con lo grande que es este país… con la cantidad de ciudades y pueblos que hay aquí, tenía que acabar en Central High. Y nosotros también.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-inquirió Spike, extrañado.

-Pues que no creo que nada de esto haya sido una coincidencia. Ni nuestra llegada aquí, ni lo que hicimos después…

-Creo que estás suponiendo demasiado, Twilight-opinó el pequeño dragón.

La unicornio lavanda dejó escapar un suspiro, pensando en lo mismo.

-Sí, lo sé… perdona Spike, ya sabes como soy, en cuanto empiezo no paro…

Terminaron de cenar enseguida, para entonces los últimos rayos de sol comenzaron a esconderse detrás del horizonte, dejando paso a un enorme manto de estrellas arropando al firmamento.

* * *

Al otro lado del país, hacía rato que ya había anochecido, lo que era aun peor para Rainbow Dash; justo ayer la luna se encontraba en cuarto creciente, y esa noche apenas cambió nada. Aunque por un lado lo agradeció, ya que había pasado un calor horrible durante todo el día, por otro no supo a qué atenerse a la hora de volar, y temía acabar dando vueltas como una tonta. Estaba del todo segura que de alguna forma se había acabado desviando del rumbo, ya que el calor amodorrante la había obligado a parar más de una vez; incluso alguna que otra vez se encontró a si misma dando vueltas constantemente alrededor del mismo cactus.

-Al menos ahora hace fresco, pero la sed sigue siendo la misma…-pensó ella, con la boca seca.

Y es que su última botella se la había acabado de camino, terminando a los pies de una roca, la cual había confundido con una charca debido al calor. Nunca antes había experimentado un espejismo, por lo que el efecto fue instantáneo y se dio un golpe de impresión. Al menos la había servido para volver a la realidad.

Ahora, el aire fresco la golpeaba al volar y la ayudaba a sentirse mejor, pero no veía por donde iba.

-Maldición, me vendría bien volver a ver esa luz… espera, a ver si puedo encender la linterna-murmuró en voz alta, rebuscando en sus alforjas.

Una de las cosas que se había llevado con ella, era una linterna que había llegado a encontrar una vez en un motel de carretera hacia ya unos cuantos días atrás; aún no estaba del todo acostumbrada a manejar las cosas con sus cascos, trató de encenderla con los dientes, pero en ese momento se le resbaló y se le cayó.

-¡Oh, no, no, no, mierda!-masculló ella, tratando de alcanzarla.

Estuvo a punto de cogerla, pero en ese momento notó como se zambullía en un agua helada y agitó las patas hacia arriba; vio que el foco de la linterna lucia, pero ésta comenzó a hundirse hacia el fondo hasta desaparecer tras una densa negrura submarina. En ese momento se acordó de sus otras cosas, entre ellas sus libros, y trató de salir del agua rápidamente, agitando sus alas con fuerza; una bocanada de aire la ayudó a respirar en cuanto alcanzó la superficie y agitó sus patas con fuerza, tratado de mantenerse a flote.

-¡Oh no, no puedo volar ahora!-masculló ella, asustada.

Vio la delgada luna en lo alto del cielo y justo después le pareció ver un extraño resplandor reflejándose cerca de allí, incluso creyó oír una música a lo lejos. Nadó hasta llegar a una pequeña orilla, se quitó sus empapadas alforjas y trató de secarlas rápidamente, así como sus pesadas y empapadas alas; sacó las cosas, incluyendo el libro de historia de la aviación, pero todo había acabado calado.

-¡No, no, no te despegues, por favor! ¡Mierda!-gritó ella, impotente.

Dejó el libro sobre una roca y fue entonces cuando lo pudo ver; ni siquiera había prestado la suficiente atención, pero era en ese momento cuando más se dio cuenta, ya que llegó a ver la roca. Una débil pero visible luz se llegaba a extender desde lo alto de la colina y conseguía iluminar lo que parecía un extensísimo pantano, soportado por una enorme y muy gruesa pared de hormigón que se podía ver desde donde ella estaba. Se acordó entonces de su sed y se acercó a la orilla, bebiendo constantemente durante unos dos o tres minutos aproximadamente. Una vez que calmó su sed, se sacudió a sí misma, tratando de secarse lo antes posible.

Estuvo esperando un buen rato para que se secaran sus cosas y poder proseguir con el viaje, para entonces sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la nueva visibilidad y podía ver con más nitidez lo que la rodeaba; la luz era bastante potente a pesar de lo débil que se veía desde donde ella se encontraba, por lo que pudo deducir que la fuente de la misma se encontraba cerca. Una vez que las alforjas se secaron, aunque el libro seguía empapado, alzó el vuelo para poder ver mejor sus alrededores, y en cuanto fijó la vista hacia delante, no pudo evitar que su mandíbula se cayese de golpe.

Delante de ella se encontraba lo que parecía una gran ciudad, pero eso no era lo que más destacaba de ella, ya que ésta brillaba por si sola; una potentísima luz se extendía hacia todas las direcciones y un par de haces de luz blanca se movían hacia los lados, enfocando hacia el cielo. Jamás había visto antes nada parecido y su sola visión la dejó totalmente alucinada. Altísimas torres igual de brillantes decoraban el conjunto, haciéndola ver aún más resplandeciente y luminoso.

Atraída por las luces de colores, Rainbow voló en dirección hacia la ciudad, viéndola mejor conforme más se acercaba; desde arriba, todo se veía como enormes focos de luz que alumbraban con una fuerza sin igual, incluso dejándola bastante deslumbrada. Una enorme y ancha calle cortaba perpendicularmente al brillante núcleo de población, y al final de la misma, creyó ver una especie de cartel, pero desde donde ella estaba no conseguía ver lo que ponía; voló hasta llegar al otro lado y se acercó para ver mejor lo que éste decía. En cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron al brillo, pudo leer una curiosa inscripción: "Bienvenido a la fabulosa Las Vegas".

* * *

Vale, me ha costado un poco más de lo que esperaba, ya que no estaba del todo seguro de cómo enfocarlo; quería hacer un seguimiento diario, por lo que tuve que barajar varias formas de contar cómo iba pasando el tiempo a lo largo de todo el día. Luego estaba mi intención de tratar por separado el final del viaje para cada una, pero al final resulta que van a ser menos capítulos de los esperados, ya que Fluttershy ya ha llegado; por otro lado, también quería mostrar más cosas de la base militar, pero eso mismo me echaba atrás, ya que se me había ocurrido otra cosa para con ese detalle. Pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo para todos ustedes, voy a respetar la continuidad, por lo que no os preocupéis por saltos de tiempo menores. Y eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

**Lo que pasa en Las Vegas…**

-¿Las Vegas? ¿¡Las Vegas?! Me tomas el pelo…

Y no lo decía por el nombre en sí, sino por lo que la recordaba; allá por la lejana Ecuestria, una de sus tantas ciudades recibía el nombre de Las Pegasus y destacaba por ser una ciudad muy colorida y brillante, donde el juego estaba a la orden del día. Las diferencias y similitudes para entonces eran más que inevitables. Aunque para el caso de Las Vegas, apenas había similitudes salvo por el nombre.

-Trataré de no hacerle demasiado caso… aun así, el misterio de la luz nocturna está resuelto-pensó Rainbow, mirando de reojo las luces blancas que se elevaban hacia el oscuro cielo.

Como la curiosidad la mataba, no esperó más y encaró la ancha avenida, volando bajo y mirando atentamente todo lo que la rodeaba; todos los edificios, desde el más alto hasta el más bajo, eran del todo destacables gracias a las brillantes luces. Todos los elementos se fundían en uno solo y la era casi imposible fijarse en una sola cosa, puesto que todas las demás también destacaban con fuerza, atrayendo poderosamente su atención. Incluso hasta la más austera y simple farola se volvía interesante por el hecho de que alumbraba sin necesidad de una llama o algo parecido. Llegó al primer cruce y se quedó flotando justo en el medio, sin estar del todo segura en qué fijarse primero.

-Son tantas cosas y todas ellas tan brillantes… ¿a dónde voy ahora?-se preguntó la pegaso, más confusa que nunca.

Se quedó estática y batiendo sus alas, como si esperara algún tipo de respuesta por parte de alguien en concreto; como si el cielo hubiera escuchado sus suplicas, en ese preciso momento le pareció oír una voz conocida exclamar.

-¡Rainbow Dash!

La aludida se dio la vuelta y, por un momento, no se creyó lo que veía; una pegaso a quien conocía bien desde hace mucho, la miraba igual de desconcertada que ella, desde el otro lado de la calle.

-¡Rainbow Dash! ¿¡De verdad eres tú?!-inquirió la pegaso, avanzando un poco.

La pegaso multicolor finalmente reaccionó y murmuró.

-Sí… ¿Cloudchaser? ¿Eres tú?

-¡Pues claro que soy yo! ¡Que alegría, me alegro de verte!-exclamó ella, echándose sobre Rainbow.

Normalmente Rainbow no era de esos ponis que se emocionaban hasta el punto de llorar de alegría, aunque no pudo negar que la dio un poco de emoción volver a encontrarse con un poni que ella conocía después de todo ese tiempo sola. Dejó que su vieja amiga la revolviera el pelo y justo después la apartó como buenamente pudo, ya que no la gustaba demasiado que la sobaran.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Cloudchaser… ¿Qué haces aquí, estás de paso?

-¡Qué va, ya llevamos una semana viviendo aquí!-anunció ella.

-¿Llevamos?

-¡Oh, sí, somos un buen montón! Al principio tan solo éramos unos pocos, pero luego comenzaron a venir muchos más ponis atraídos por la luz, ya que la ciudad brilla con fuerza por las noches. ¡Qué bien que estés aquí, se van a poner de contentos!-exclamó Cloudchaser, todo feliz.

-Qué bien… ¿y donde estáis, exactamente? Este sitio es tan… colorido.

-¿Verdad que sí? Tardamos un buen tiempo en acostumbrarnos, sobre todo con esto de la electricidad. Pero ahora lo llevamos como lo haría un humano. Pero bueno, antes que nada… ¡bienvenida a Las Vegas!-añadió la pegaso, alegremente.

-Sí, el cartel ya me dio la bienvenida antes… ¿por qué el sitio se parece tanto a Las Pegasus?-inquirió en ese momento Rainbow, mientras echaban a volar.

-Todos los que llegaron aquí por primera vez se hicieron la misma pregunta. Pero luego te acostumbras, así que no te preocupes. No te fijes en eso, disfruta del momento, esta ciudad es única, aprovéchala.

-Sí, eso ya lo veo… ¿dónde paráis, por cierto?

-En uno de los tantos hotel-casino que hay aquí, había tantos y tan variados que nos fue complicado decidirnos al principio, pero al final nos decantamos por el palacio del César. ¡Vamos, te llevaré hasta allí!

Siguiendo The Strip todo recto, según llamó Cloudchaser a la avenida, llegaron directamente a un vistoso y suntuoso edificio de más de diez plantas de altura, con aspecto de palacio antiguo y con una preciosa y larga fuente junto a la entrada; el recibidor del hotel era tan suntuoso y brillante como el exterior, o incluso más, rezumando lujo por todos los costados. Cloudchaser la iba explicando de todo un poco según lo que iban viendo; los suelos eran de mármol y brillaban como si tuvieran luz propia. En la recepción había una gran estatua blanca justo en medio de la amplísima estancia, de tres mujeres humanas desnudas de pecho para arriba.

Fueron primero a las habitaciones, las habían estado ocupando en orden y a Rainbow la tocó la treinta y cinco, en el primer piso en el edificio principal; dejó sus escasas pertenencias en la habitación, pero salió de allí con su libro de la aviación aun empapado.

-Mierda, es mi libro más preciado… ¿tenéis algo que pueda secarlo rápidamente?-inquirió ella, preocupada.

Cloudchaser estuvo pensando brevemente y luego anunció.

-¡Sí, conozco un buen lugar! Sígueme.

Las dos regresaron a la planta baja y se dirigieron a la parte de las oficinas del hotel; una vez allí, entraron en un pequeño cuartito donde había un enorme armario de metal, el cual mostraba un montón de lucecitas de colores parpadeantes tras una delgada puerta de cristal, junto con un montón de cables interconectados a lo largo de todo el armario. Todo en su conjunto producía un calor achicharrante, varios ventiladores soplaban aire a su alrededor constantemente.

-Puedes dejarlo aquí, aún no sabemos exactamente lo que es este armario, pero hemos preferido no tocar nada por si las moscas. Seguro que se te seca enseguida-explicó Cloudchaser.

-Está bien…

Dejó el libro abierto por la mitad, justo al lado del armario. Mientras tanto, volvieron por donde habían venido y la pegaso la siguió enseñando tanto el hotel como la parte del casino, asombrándose cada vez más con todo lo que veía. Luego pasaron a la zona de tiendas y después al jardín, donde la piscina se encontraba iluminada. Eran tantas cosas y todas a la vez, que Rainbow fue incapaz de procesarlo todo en su conjunto.

-No te preocupes, te harás al hotel enseguida, y a la ciudad también. Vamos al bar, ahora mismo los demás deben de estar allí tomando una copa.

Desde el recibidor anduvieron todo recto a mano derecha, pasando por varios pasillos, hasta llegar a un espacioso salón donde un montón de mesas y sillas de diseño clásico antiguo se repartían por toda la enorme estancia; tras la barra, un montón de botellas se sostenían sobre estanterías de cristal engalanadas. Un pegaso de pelaje negro y crin blanquecina se encontraba limpiando un vaso cuando las vio llegar.

-Hola, Cloud… buenas Dash, bienvenida.

-¿Thunderlane?

-El mismo, en carne y en hueso… ¿acabas de llegar?

-Sí, aunque por lo que veo no te alegras demasiado de verme…

-No, no es eso, me alegro de verte, es sólo que ya estamos acostumbrados… a los pocos días de llegar aparecían tantos ponis que nos hicimos a la idea de que llegarían muchos más. Y por mí, que lo hagan, aquí hay sitio para todo Ponyville.

-¡Eh, Thunderlane! ¿¡Qué pasa con esas copas?!-exclamó en ese momento una voz masculina.

-¡Ya van! En serio, qué impaciente es este chico…

Llevó consigo entre sus cascos una bandeja con al menos seis copas y se dirigieron a una de las mesas; para sorpresa de Dash, vio a un montón de ponis que conocía y con los que solía hablar habitualmente. Llegó a ver a Comet Tail, que era el que había apremiado antes a Thunderlane, Flitter, la hermana de Cloudchaser, Ace, un poni tenista del pueblo, Berry Punch, Cherry Berry, Davenport, el dueño de Quill's n Sofa's, Flashy Pony, Lily Valley, Raindrops, Sassaflash, Minuette, Sea Swirl, Crescent Moon… y muchos otros a los que apenas conocía.

-Madre mía, sois muchísimos…-masculló ella, alucinada.

-Sí, ya te digo que en todo este tiempo nos hemos reunido un montón… ¡ey, atención todo el mundo, mirad quien ha llegado!-exclamó en ese momento ella, llamando la atención a los ponis presentes.

Al verla, casi todos la saludaron al unísono, mientras se unía al grupo para hablar; a Rainbow no la hacían demasiada gracia los grupos tan grandes de ponis, pero era lo que había, por lo que tuvo que lidiar con ello. La conversación se fue yendo por otros derroteros, llegando incluso a tocar el tema de cómo llegaron hasta allí; todos se fijaron en Las Vegas por obvias razones, ya que por las noches su brillo se veía desde todas las direcciones. Las distancias eran mucho más largas de lo que parecían, y muchos de ellos se tuvieron que tragar muchos kilómetros y polvo para llegar hasta allí. Pero la mayoría de los viajes valieron la pena, ya que muy pocas ciudades aún seguían tan provistas como Las Vegas; con electricidad indefinida, agua y provisiones, era quizás la mejor ciudad en la que poder estar en kilómetros a la redonda. Incluso otras como Los Ángeles o San Francisco no eran las más apropiadas, debido a la falta de recursos en ellas.

-Fue toda una suerte encontrar una ciudad así… sigo pensando que en otras lo hubiéramos tenido más complicado-comentó Lily.

-¿Quién apareció aquí primero?-quiso saber Dash.

-Pues mira, los primeros en empezar a vivir aquí fueron Vinyl y Octavia-reveló Thunderlane.

-¿También están aquí? ¿Y dónde se encuentran ahora?

-Vinyl debe de estar ahora mismo en la discoteca, preparándolo todo para la fiesta, todas las noches montamos una. Y Octavia andará practicando en el coliseo, se vino con el violonchelo incluido-comentó Flitter.

-Luego fuimos viniendo todos los demás… mi hermana y yo fuimos las siguientes, Tunderlane nos siguió a los pocos días-siguió Cloudchaser.

-El resto fuimos viniendo en grupo y con periodos de tiempo ajustados… casi todos vinimos desde el sur, aunque yo vine desde el oeste, partiendo de un pueblo de nombre Bishop-reveló Davenport.

-Nosotras vinimos desde Barstow, al norte de Los Ángeles, nos encontramos con Ace y Cherry Berry, que venían de allí-contó Minuette, con Sea Swirl a su lado.

-Esa ciudad está bastante muerta, apenas había recursos y vivir se hacía bastante cuesta arriba. Una noche subimos hasta lo alto de la US Bank Tower y pudimos ver el resplandor de Las Vegas, por lo que decidimos ir a echar un vistazo. Por el camino nos encontramos con ellas y aquí estamos- retomó Ace la historia.

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato más, pero al cabo de unos pocos minutos, una voz que Rainbow conocía bien se oyó por todo el recinto.

-¡Yeguas y sementales, todo esto ya está listo para la gran fiesta… pasaos cuando queráis! ¡Oh, sí!

-¿Esa no era Vinyl?-inquirió Rainbow.

-La misma, vamos para allá, seguro que nos vuelve a sorprender otra noche.

Dash se dejó guiar por los demás, los cuales la llevaron por el hotel; salieron del bar y torcieron a la derecha, cruzando un largo pasillo hasta subir por unas escaleras. Subieron un par de pisos para luego dirigirse hacia un pasillo que desembocó en una puerta que entraba a un amplio y suntuoso interior, de suelos brillantes, sofás, mesas bajitas y, sobre todo, muchas cortinas. La palabra Pure se repetía tanto en las paredes como en las cortinas, y una larga terraza daba a unas vistas preciosas a The Strip y el resto de los casinos. Vinyl se encontraba dando los últimos toques tras la mesa de mezclas, en cuanto vio a la pegaso multicolor, la saludó con la vistosidad que la caracterizaba.

-¡Hombre, pero si es Rainbow Dash! ¡Bienvenida tía, ponte cómoda!

Thunderlane, Crescent Moon y Comet Tail se colaron tras la barra y comenzaron a hacer cócteles, mientras los demás se acomodaban y la música comenzaba a sonar. Como la noche era fresca y se estaba muy bien, la mayoría de los ponis se pusieron cómodos en la terraza; desde donde estaban se podían ver otros casinos y hoteles, Cloudchaser la estuvo explicando.

-Ése con la torre picuda tan alta y brillante es el París; ese con forma de U tan amplia es el Palazzo. El del fondo que parece un castillo es el Excalibur. Y el que tiene forma de equis es el Mirage.

-Te los conoces bien…

-Hombre, llevamos viviendo una semana y media aquí, normal que ya tenga un idea de la ciudad. Aunque el norte sigue inexplorado, solo conocemos la parte del Strip hasta el aeropuerto.

En cuanto nombró la palabra, la mente de Rainbow se reactivó de seguido.

-¿¡Aeropuerto, hay un aeropuerto aquí?! ¿¡Con aviones?!

-Eh… sí, la pista está llena, y los hangares también-asintió Cloudchaser.

-¡Genial! ¡Me gustaría que me llevaras mañana, quiero ver qué modelos hay aquí!

-Está bien, después de todo iba a comentarte que si quieres te puedo hacer un tour introductorio por la ciudad… ¿y cómo es que te interesan tanto esos trastos? Para volar ya tenemos nuestras alas…-argumentó la pegaso, alzando las susodichas.

-Tú no lo entiendes, me gustan porque simbolizan el deseo de volar que los humanos han tenido desde siempre. Quizás ellos no podían volar como lo hacemos nosotros, pero usando su ingenio consiguieron lo que para los pegasos es tan natural como caminar. Es por eso que me gustan tanto-reveló Rainbow.

Era la primera vez que se abría de esa forma ante alguien que no fuera de sus cinco amigas más cercanas, y el mismo hecho la había dado un poco más de confianza, tanto para ella misma como con los demás. Siempre la había costado un poco más relacionarse con otros ponis fuera de su círculo íntimo de amigas; salvo Fluttershy, tanto Flitter como Cloudchaser tan solo eran conocidas de la academia de vuelo y del trabajo, nada más.

-Ya veo… me alegro de que nos hubieras encontrado, Dash, siempre es bueno volver a ver una cara conocida.

-Sí, yo también empezaba a echar en falta un poco de compañía. La soledad del desierto no es el mejor factor para sobrellevar algo así…

-Debió de ser duro… incluso a nosotras nos costó atravesarlo siguiendo la carretera desde Los Ángeles.

-Sí, el calor era horrible y el agua se me acabó enseguida. De hecho fue por eso por lo que decidí dejar el cementerio de aviones, porque se me acababan los recursos. Vi la luz de la ciudad a lo lejos hace pocos días y justo ayer me decidí a viajar para encontrarla.

La conversación siguió su curso, yéndose por otros derroteros y dejando pasar la noche; Comet Tail vino en un momento dado con varios cócteles ya servidos y ellas cogieron uno para cada uno. Al poco rato, Octavia también se presentó y saludó a Rainbow, sumándose al grupo del interior y tomándose una copa. La música de Vinyl se oía diferente a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, según la Dj había estado trabajando toda la tarde remezclando temas variados que encontró en el ordenador; después de toda esa semana de convivencia en el hotel, le había cogido el tranquillo a esa nueva forma de componer y ya tenía varias sesiones montadas.

Todos y cada uno de los ponis que allí había se había adaptado de igual manera a la nueva situación, casi sin problemas incluso; elementos como la electricidad, el agua o la comida no había sido ningún impedimento para ellos, permitiéndoles asentarse sin problemas en el hotel y llevar una vida del todo normal, aunque un poco más nueva, por así decirlo.

Algunos ponis como Raven, una estudiosa unicornio de crin morena y pelaje grisáceo, habían aprovechado su estancia en la ciudad para estudiar todo lo que les rodeaba y aprender a cómo manejar todas las cosas nuevas que iban descubriendo poco a poco; entender cómo funcionaba la electricidad fue la parte más complicada de todas, pero tras varias expediciones a los alrededores de la ciudad pudieron descubrir el misterio. La presa Hoover, a apenas pocos kilómetros de la ciudad saliendo por el oeste, abastecía de electricidad a toda la ciudad y parte de las zonas colindantes, aunque un accidente en uno de los transformadores al sur de la ciudad impedía que la corriente llegara hasta Los Ángeles. Ninguno de los ponis supo cómo reparar una torre de alta tensión caída, por lo que optaron por cortar la corriente, ya que los cables pelados latigaban continuamente, lazando chispas por doquier y aumentando el riesgo de incendio.

Por otro lado, el uso de la electricidad también les hizo concienciar que no sería algo eterno, por lo que entre todos se coordinaron para apagar las luces en el resto de los casinos que todavía no tenían intención de ocupar; una tercera parte de The Strip ya estaba apagada, pero dejaron encendidas las luces exteriores, ya que por la noche despuntaban bastante. El resto de Las Vegas seguía luciendo de forma eterna.

-Necesitamos a alguien rápido que consiga recorrer la ciudad y apague todas las cajas eléctricas que estén consumiendo más de la cuenta. La idea es consumir sólo lo que nosotros necesitemos, cuando lo necesitemos y encender al menos The Strip por las noches, de forma que sirva como "faro" para futuros ponis que vengan-explicó Raven, consultando sus notas.

-Vale, ya lo pillo… en ese caso contad conmigo, yo soy lo suficientemente veloz como para rodear la ciudad entera en menos de cinco minutos, por lo que tendré todos los puntos cubiertos-aseguró la pegaso multicolor.

-Aún faltan algunos casinos por apagar, pero de esos nos podemos ocupar los demás. El norte es nuestra prioridad, aún seguimos sin saber cómo es la ciudad por allí, he pensado en enviar una expedición para que reconozcan el terreno y, de paso, ir apagando todas las cajas eléctricas que vayan encontrando. He conseguido entender cómo funciona el ordenador de la oficina y he podido acceder a la base de datos de la compañía eléctrica local, la cifra de consumo general en toda la ciudad es una exageración, por lo que nos urge hacer esto-explicó Raven con todo detalle, mirando un mapa de la ciudad.

-¡Muy bien, en ese caso yo me encargaré de liderar la expedición e iré por el aire, reconociendo posibles puntos donde hayan cajas eléctricas!-anunció Rainbow, organizándose rápidamente.

-Te lo agradezco, Dash, tu velocidad nos servirá de mucho.

-¡No lo digas dos veces!-exclamó ella, guiñándola un ojo.

Puede que aún no hubiese encontrado a sus amigas y estuviese lejos de ellas, pero al menos tenía una nueva compañía y motivación necesaria como para seguir adelante; siguieron planificando un poco más para mañana por la mañana hasta que el sueño los venció y la fiesta se acabó. Vinyl recogió todo y apagó la cabina, mientras los demás iban vaciando el sitio. Raven esperaba en la puerta para apagar las luces.

-El último que apague la luz…-murmuró Vinyl, divertida.

-Mismamente-asintió ella, con una sonrisa.

Una vez que la discoteca se quedó vacía, Raven oprimió todos los interruptores con su magia, sumiendo a la misma en una repentina oscuridad.

El grupo de ponis regresó al vestíbulo del hotel, mientras iban apagando luces a su paso; el bar fue el siguiente en apagarse y las oficinas vinieron después, aprovechando Rainbow para recoger su libro, el cual y estaba del todo seco. A pesar de que las luces allí se apagaron, el armario siguió activo, con sus lucecitas de colores intermitentes luciendo en la oscuridad.

-Debe de estar conectado a otra toma porque nunca he conseguido apagarlo… aún no sabemos lo que es, por lo que prefiero dejarlo estar-especificó Raven.

Las luces del vestíbulo también se apagaron, junto con todos los pisos del hotel excepto las del primero, las cuales las dejaban siempre dadas en caso de emergencia; el casino también se vio a oscuras en menos de cinco minutos, así como la zona de ocio y las tiendas del Foro. El teatro El Coliseo ya había sido apagado antes por Octavia, por lo que no se preocuparon. Las luces del jardín y las de la piscina permanecieron encendidas, ya que daban muy buen ambiente al sitio, aparte de que más de una vez alguien había bajado debido a que no podía dormir por el calor, e incluso alguna que otra vez habían aprovechado para darse un bañito nocturno.

Todos los ponis se metieron de cabeza en sus habitaciones, mientras se daban entre todos las buenas noches; Rainbow entró en la suya y contempló el sitio, ya que antes apenas había reparado en él. La habitación era bastante amplia, con una cama de matrimonio bastante ancha, un escritorio justo al lado, con un pequeño mini bar justo debajo; una pequeña y delgada televisión colgaba de la pared frontal, junto a un ancho espejo. Justo al lado, la puerta corredera que daba a la terraza se encontraba abierta. El baño estaba a mano izquierda nada más entrar, con un plato de ducha pequeño, un inodoro, un lavabo y un bidé; dio gracias a los panfletos que Raven la dio antes por lo que llegó a identificar los elementos, todos nuevos para ella. Se aseó un poco y luego se asomó por un momento a la terraza, la cual era más bien pequeña y estrecha; desde el primer piso se podía ver The Strip brillando ante ella, siendo una estampa del todo distinta. Ni siquiera Las Pegasus era tan glamurosa y vistosa como esa ciudad.

-Supongo que me acabaré acostumbrando-pensó ella, disfrutando de una leve brisa fresca.

Dejó la puerta abierta para que entrara aire fresco y se metió en la cama antes de apagar la luz. En cuanto apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, se durmió casi al instante.

* * *

Y la trama va avanzando, para el siguiente capítulo se terminaran de encontrar los ponis faltantes; y ya queda menos también para saber qué es lo que hay oculto en la base militar de Country Yard... si quieren saberlo, sigan leyendo XD oh Dios, parezco un anuncio... en fin, y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	15. Chapter 15

**Nota del autor**

**Atención, ésto no es un capítulo**

Bueno, creo que os debo una explicación a por qué estoy tardando tanto, y una disculpa también. He de admitir que empecé muy fuerte con esta historia, pero de un tiempo a esta parte no me sentía muy inspirado y llegaba a forzarme para escribir algunos capítulos en concreto. Hasta que llegué a un punto que no pude más y pasó lo que me venía temiendo desde que empezó a flaquearme la inspiración. Sí, así es, estoy bloqueado. Estoy seguro de que a muchos de vosotros os ha pasado, a mi también me ha pasado muchas otras veces, pero es la primera vez que me bloqueo con un fic de ponis. Los otros bloqueos que he tenido no han pasado de pocos días, pero éste en concreto se está alargando bastante, y no sé cuando saldré de él. Un truco para salir de un bloqueo consiste en hacer otra cosa completamente diferente, por lo que estoy ahora con_ El sol se pone ahora_, tengo intención de acabar primero con él. Puede que para entonces, con fortuna, el bloqueo se me pase en cuanto acabe con el otro. Y siento las molestias causadas, os doy las gracias por seguir la historia y me alegro de que os guste. Dejaré ésta nota para que todo el mundo se entere, en cuanto veáis que la retiro, será la señal de que he salido del bloqueo y colgaré el nuevo capítulo en breve. De nuevo gracias, y lo siento.


End file.
